Etoiles Parallèles
by Double Tarees
Summary: Nos héros sont de retour pour une nouvelle aventure... La suite de Vérité des Mondes et de A Coeur Ouvert...
1. Partie une

Etoiles Parallèles

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, l'inconnue mystérieuse et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

En italique les pensées des personnages.

Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :

Sephiroth, Rufus Shin-Ra et les Turks vendent du pop-corn à l'entrée, soyez gentil, faites un bon geste pour eux car les finances de la Shin-Ra sont au plus bas. Pour les soutenir, vous pouvez envoyer vos dons virtuels par reviews en précisant le montant. Les dons financeront d'autres actions promotionnelles futures…

Partie une : " Après tout… jamais deux sans trois. "

Quelque part sur Terre...

Dans une ville banale, un lycée banal, une classe de terminales S banale, un cours d'histoire géographie banal…il y avait justement dans ce cours quelqu'un de pas banal du tout.

" Izu…réveille toi. "

Une vague appellation réveilla une élève. Cette dernière dormait affalée sur sa table, un stylo en main prêt à tomber.

" Izuna !

- Gneh ? "

Mais il n'y eut aucun " gneh " qui tienne. Cette élève quelque peu endormie se prit un coup de coude sur la tête phénoménale pour que la jeune femme se réveille.

" Heeiiiiinn que qui que quoi ?! Qu'est-ce passe ? Déclaration de guerre ?

- Mlle Manoka Izuna…vous suivez mon cours j'espère ? demanda la voix sèche du professeur hargneux d'histoire-géo.

- Moi ? Evidemment m'sieur ! "

Izuna Manoka. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ors bouclés, et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant. On pourrait dire qu'elle est banale, malgré le fait de ne jamais suivre ses cours d'histoire avec son " cher " professeur à lunette qui prend sa retraite bientôt, et dont le seul objectif est sans doute de fuir le plus rapidement l'élève inattentive que d'arriver à lui faire passer son BAC. Le cours reprit, tandis que la voisine de table de Izuna la rappela à l'ordre.

" Et bien Izu, t'as encore eu chaud…la dernière fois qu'il t'a surpris en train de dormir tu t'es payée…

- 4 heures de colles, je sais, Margot, inutile de me le rappeler. On a quoi après ?

- Anglais…ou plutôt anglais section européenne.

- Oo tu rigoles ?

- Après 7 mois de cours, tu connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps ?

- HHOUUUURRRRRRRAAAAA !!!!!

- Mademoiselle Manoka, tableau.

- Et me…. "

Ainsi allait la dure vie de la jeune lycéenne qui courrait plus après ses heures passées sur les ordis et avec ses copains, que celles en cours (-hormis les cours d'anglais, bien évidemment-).

La sonnerie passée, et après une humiliation publique pour ne rien connaître de sa leçon d'histoire, et une heure de colle pour l'apprendre, la dorée se rendit donc à son cours suivant, et le dernier de la journée, son cours anglais avec son professeur favori. Elle se souvenait très bien au début d'année la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu : un grand homme aux cheveux gris, d'une 50aine d'années…arriver avec une chemise hawaienne et les lunettes de soleil, grand sourire, hurlant " salut les jeunes ! Je suis votre prof d'anglais. " Arrivée peu normale, et malgré une certaine méfiance de départ, l'anglais était depuis lors le cours préféré de notre dormeuse nationale en cour d'histoire, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que ce prof jouait à tous pleins de jeux vidéos. (Authentique, mon prof d'anglais est vraiment comme ça)

C'est bien ce que je disais : la dure vie d'une lycéenne.

Les cours étaient passés depuis bien longtemps, il restait une petite heure de libre après cette journée. La maison des lycéens était ouverte, comme à l'habitude, et Izuna, accompagnée de plusieurs amis, s'y était rendu, sirotant déjà l'éternel verre de café bien mérité à 0.40 centime d'euro le verre, avec un supplément de lait.

Dans cette salle, plusieurs canapés s'alignaient, ainsi que plusieurs petites salles. Certains s'occupaient de faire une partie de billard, d'autres un babyfoot, et enfin, pour le cas de Izuna, en train de faire quelques jeux en lignes sur les ordinateurs.

" YYYYAAAAAATTTTAAAA !!!! 1-0 pour moi !!! "

C'était avec une folle ambiance que les parties se déroulaient. Plusieurs amis regardaient la demoiselle bouclée se défouler.

" Eh ! Izu, tu savais qu'ils vont refaire Final Fantasy 7 en hight quality ? Tu te rends comptes, on va pouvoir vivre carrément dans le jeu, grâce aux systèmes d'aujourd'hui. "

Le jeu contrôlable par la pensée s'arrêta net. Izuna retira son casque et regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

" Tu me charries, là ?

- Non. Il y a des images sur un site, on y voit les Turks au grand complet, c'est trop bien.

- YYYYYAAA C'EST QUOI LE SITTTEEE !!!!!! "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après quelques manœuvres, Izu se retrouva sur un site avec des images splendides. Et bien sûr, elle ne chercha qu'une personne. Rufus-junior-Shin-Ra.

" Rah…si seulement il était pas si méchant ! "

On se ficha d'elle, comme d'habitude, mais elle n'en fit rien, rajouta même une couche. C'était comme ça qu'elle menait sa petite vie régulière. Rien de se passait, juste ce train-train régulier.

Le soir était venu, tous devaient rentrer. Izu prit le chemin du retour, laissant derrière elle son lycée.

" Izu ?! Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Oui Stan ! "

Stan, un ami de la jeune fille avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Les deux habitaient non loin de l'autre. Son ami remit ses lunettes sur son nez, et rattrapa la jeune fille.

" Joli ton coup du " je ne sais rien de votre cour et je ne saurai jamais rien de toute façon " au prof d'histoire.

-Waaiiihh une heure de colle en plus Pas grave, tous les autres prof comprennent pas, car je suis soi-disant une bonne élève.

-Rajoute le " soi-disant ".

-Hahaha Je me prendrai toujours autant d'heure de colle…le pauvre prof n'a toujours pas compris qu'on me laissait libre pendant que je devais les faire. A chaque fois je vais à la maison des lycéens. Alors une ou deux heures de colle…

-Mouais…faut pas que ça devienne une habitude.

-rabas-joie.

-Petite.

-JE SUIS PAS PETITE !!!

-Tu ne fais qu'1m58 tu sais.

-Raaahhhhhh !! "

S'énervant contre le jeune homme, à lui tirer les oreilles pour s'amuser, Izuna ne fit pas le poteau de signalisation devant elle.

" Iz…

'PPPAAFFF'

-…una… y avait un poteau.

-Itaï… "

La dorée se frotta le front endolori. Son ami se tordit de rire devant la mine boudeuse de Izuna. Ils étaient arrivés.

" A plus tard Izuna, et attention aux poteaux !

-Meurs, vipère ! "

Un sourire enfantin, puis la dorée partie de son côté. Elle mettait déjà en place ses plans du lendemain pour faire regretter à son prof d'histoire l'humiliation subie.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de ses parents. Elle rata soudain une marche et commença à tomber en arrière. Quelqu'un la rattrapa alors. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

" Wahh…heu…salut.

-Izuna Manoka ?

-roohh…oui ?!

- Désolé, on ne peut pas te laisser seule, c'est trop dangereux. "

La petite ne comprit pas tout de suite, se demandant si elle rêvait ou non, car un homme aussi mignon soit-il qui la rattrape avant de tomber, ça tient du surréaliste. Mais le brun était bien là. Un sourire. Un très beau sourire.

" Après tout…jamais deux sans trois. "

Izuna releva la tête, et aperçut une ombre blanche fondre sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Rien…elle se sentait aspirer…mais vers où ?

Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...

Depuis le départ de Lyly, Matteo, Minae et Saïna, tout comme après le départ de Kity et Keyli, quelqu'un arpentait un peu mélancoliquement les couloirs de la Tour Shin-Ra. Trop d'évènements s'étaient déroulés et cette inactivité soudaine est trop difficile à gérer pour lui. Cherchant désespérément une occupation, il finit par se décider à voir son " patron " pour qu'il lui confie un boulot, n'importe lequel, mais un truc pour l'occuper. Ses pas le menèrent donc en haut, tout en haut de la Tour, au dernier étage, plus précisément devant le bureau de Rufus Shin-Ra junior, dans lequel il entra sans frapper bien sûr, faisant ainsi sursauter le dit président heureusement assis.

" SEPHIROTH ! Mais ça ne va pas d'entrer comme ça !

- Tu devrais voir ta tête Shin-Ra. T'as eu peur dis-moi !

- Combien de fois je t'ai dis : Rufus... R-U-F-U-S... C'est pas compliqué pourtant... Et puis depuis quand tu ne téléportes plus ?

- ... Bah j'avais oublié... En fait ça devient urgent...

- Quoi donc ?

- Il me faut une occupation. N'importe quoi du moment que j'ai quelque chose à faire !

- Trouves toi une copine !

- ...

- Tu voulais mon avis non ?

- Je pensais plutôt à une mission moi...

- Mon pauvre tu finiras vieux garçon à ce rythme... "

Sephiroth se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis reprenant le sujet qui l'intéresse :

" Alors ? T'as rien pour moi ?

- Pfff... Attend je cherche... "

Le rouquin se mit à chercher dans les liasses de documents devant lui : Après tout s'il arrivait à régler quelques affaires grâce à l'argenté pourquoi ne pas saisir la perche... Au bout d'un moment il finit par sélectionner trois dossiers : un peu volumineux et deux très gros remplis de paperasse. L'ex-général observait avec intérêt ces simples papiers qui décideront de son temps libre et de son ennui. C'est limite s'il ne se jetait pas dessus.

" Alors tu as le choix...

- Oui ?

- Une mission à Mideel : Vérifier le niveau de la Rivière de la Vie du lac. Tu accompagnerais un scientifique et...

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Deuxième choix : Avec ton ami Reno p...

- Et la troisième option ?

- Hahaha... Je savais que tu refuserais à la simple mention de son prénom... Troisième et dernier choix : Une recrudescence des monstres venant du Cratère Nord au Village Glaçon...

- Avec ?

- Vincent

- Je préfère encore me battre dans le froid ! Allez donnes moi le dossier ! "

Rufus lui tendit le plus petit dossier avec un sourire narquois. Dossier que Sephiroth a vite lu car il ne comportait qu'un simple courrier venant du maire demandant de l'aide.

" Tu pourras en profiter pour briefer Vincent. Ce sera toujours ça de moins comme boulot à faire pour moi.

- ...

- Et je persiste à dire que tu devrais te trouver une copine ! "

Sephiroth n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase qu'il se téléporta. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait : une mission pour passer le temps avec, en prime, l'opportunité de se battre et donc de s'entraîner.

Sa téléportation lui permit d'arriver net dans le salon commun des Turks en plein milieu d'une conversation animée entre Reno et Tseng.

" JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD AVEC TOI !!!

- Reno ! Arrête de hurler !

- JE HURLE SI JE VEUX !!!

- ... "

Le Rouge se tourna vers Rude et le dévisagea.

- De quoi je me mêle Rude ?

- Reno reste poli !

- Bah et lui alors ?

- Pff... Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?

- Je grandirais si je veux !!!

- T'es un cas désespéré. La différence avec Rude c'est que Rude est assez mûr pour dire ce qu'il veut LUI... "

Tseng se tourna vers Sephiroth et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui fit se retourner violemment Reno qui ne l'avais pas vu car l'argenté était arrivé dans son dos.

" TU FAIS QUOI ICI TOI ? ET COMMENT OSES-TU TE POINTER DANS MON DOS SANS PREVENIR ? "

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation alors que Rude leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

" _Pourquoi Sephiroth et Reno ne peuvent-ils pas s'entendre ? "_

L'ex-général allait répliquer quand Tseng lui coupa la parole :

" Sephiroth ne lui répond pas ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

- ...

- TSENG ! DE QUOI TU TE MELES ENCORE ???

- Ecoute Reno : Si tu ne peux pas te calmer alors DEGAGE !!! "

Le Turk aux cheveux rouge sembla complètement bloqué devant le cri de son supérieur. Puis son regard devint noir.

" De toute façon je me fiche de vous... Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta nana Tseng... "

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Sephiroth était très intrigué : Les réactions de Reno étaient très étranges, plus étranges que la normale, et aussi par la dernière phrase de Reno, enfin surtout un mot :

" Nana ?

- Pfff... Il ne supporte pas que je sorte avec Elena...

- Jaloux ?

- Non. Il dit que c'est anti-professionnel... Et que c'est pas sympa pour elle, car il pense que je l'utilise pour remplacer Aérith.

- Et c'est le cas ? "

Tseng fit une moue.

" Si c'était le cas je ne sortirais pas avec elle !

- Je vois... Enfin c'est pas mon problème : je viens voir Vincent en fait.

- Il est dans son bureau. "

Et Sephiroth se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, impatient de commencer sa mission... Quoique cette dispute était très intéressante. Il en avait appris beaucoup même si Reno était et restera toujours pour lui une sorte d'énigme qu'il ne supportera jamais.

Quelque part...

Les herbes hautes et ballottés par le vent s'étendaient autour de la seule présence humaine de la vaste plaine. Présence humaine qui, à ce moment précis, était aux prises avec un oiseau étrange. Oiseau qui, n'arrivant pas à achever sa proie, envoya soudain un jet de lumière vers son adversaire. L'humaine fut projeté en arrière et glissa violemment sur le sol. L'oiseau, confiant de sa victoire, s'approcha. Mais mal lui en prit car un coup de feu le fit chuter lourdement au sol. Il était mort.

La jeune femme se releva lentement et s'approcha de sa proie en grimaçant et en dépoussiérant ses vêtements : un costume bleu foncé. Elle rangea son arme, un pistolet, à sa ceinture dans son dos, puis observa l'animal mort sur le sol.

" C'est bête pour toi mais je supportes très bien la foudre. Et dire que je dois remercier aujourd'hui ce taré pour ça... Enfin c'est encore plus dommage que je ne puisse pas te manger. "

Elle observa les alentours à la recherche d'un autre signe de vie, d'un autre danger. Mais rien ne pointait à l'horizon. Finalement elle soupira.

" Et dire que je suis tombée sur la seule race d'oiseau non comestible sans une certaine plante que justement je n'ai pas... J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! "

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant.

" Et pourquoi je parle toute seule moi ?"

Elle commença à s'éloigner du lieu du combat en vérifiant encore son arme et en y examinant d'étranges petites billes de couleurs vertes, bleues et mauves. Son trajet se passa encore un long moment jusqu'à atteindre une autre vaste étendue : la mer...

Elle s'arrêta sur la plage et offrit son visage au vent salé du large. Elle s'assit et resta là un long moment, songeuse et perdue dans ses pensées. La nuit commença à tombée lentement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle sembla réalisée l'heure. Elle se laissa tombée au sol, les mains derrière la nuque. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'étendue au-dessus d'elle. Les étoiles brillaient sur le fond noir des cieux. Une étoile filante passa rapidement et disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparue.

" Une étoile filante... C'est le moment de faire un vœu... Mais que vouloir avec une vie aussi misérable ? Justement... Une vie différente, je voudrais une vie différente... "

Comme si ce vœu était un déclic, elle s'endormit soudainement à même la plage.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à l'aube et commença à faire le chemin inverse. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Une présence derrière son dos la fit dégainer son arme et se retourner dans un mouvement rapide.

" Bonjour à vous très chère... "

Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra... encore...

Le rouquin-blond lorgna une tonne de paperasse sur son bureau. Tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a peu lui avait fait faire une tonne de boulot supplémentaire. Au moins, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le fauve noir du président Shin-Ra sauta sur les genoux de son Maître, remuant la queue en ronronnant.

" Alors, Dark Nation ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses de tout ça ?

-Meow...

-ouais...toi aussi...quelle étrange vie. "

Rufus s'affala sur son canapé. Son appartement se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment Shin-Ra, derrière le bureau. La belle vue sur la ville illuminée était un beau spectacle, mais l'admirer seul le lassait.

" Raah...à quand les belles demoiselles ? Hum...je me demande si la secrétaire est libre ce soir...ah non, je lui ai déjà demandé, elle a un rendez-vous...encore une soirée en ta unique compagnie Dark Nat'! Tu prends une coupe de champagne avec moi ?!

-Tu parles seul, Shin-Ra ?

-Après Sephiroth, toi...qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Ru-fu-s...pas compliqué non ?

-Tu devis ma question...

-Rien...la solitude d'un vieil homme.

-T'as 23 ans, te plains pas ! T'as encore ta vie devant toi, nous aussi. "

Ce fut en plaisantant que Cloud Strife rentra la chambre du président. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement, les petits yeux.

" Tu tentes de ressembler à notre folle nationale ?

-Depuis quand tu te moques des morts, Strife ?

-...désolé...tu l'aimais bien, non ?

-Ouais...mais elle est à Keyli, et à personne d'autre !

-Et Lylianna ?

-Pas mon style. Mignonne, mais bon.

-Tu attends quoi ? Les nouveaux problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un ? Echapper à la mort deux fois, ça fait un peu beaucoup, tu trouves pas. Manquerait plus qu'une 3ème fois, et je me tire une balle !

-Oh ! On dit jamais deux sans trois, tu sais...a..aaaa...AAATCCHHAAA !!

-A tes souhaits.

-Sniff…quelqu'un devait parler de moi. " ( -- c'était Izu qui te contemplait sur le site héhéhé)

Un petit rire amer s'empara du roux. Il sortit d'une commode une coupe et déboucha le champagne. Après s'être servi, il recommença à contempler son " empire ".

" ...que voulais-tu ? fit-il enfin.

-Je passais par là, et j'ai vu de la lumière.

-Au dernier étage ? T'es pas crédible.

-Non, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je t'ai téléphoné plusieurs fois, tu n'as pas répondu.

-Si, si, ça va...j'ai besoin de vacances sans doute. "

Un soupire. Cloud n'insista pas. Tout le monde avait un moment ou un autre une baisse de régime dans le caractère. Après l'avoir saluer le président, il s'en alla. La panthère noire siffla sur son passage.

Rufus se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il leva sa coupe.

" A la demoiselle qui n'est pas à mes côtés, je t'offre cette coupe de champagne. Qu'importe qui tu seras, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer. "

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Nyaa bonjour bonjour….vous devez vous poser plein de question, nan ? Ben des persos aussi bizarre les uns que les autres, Rufy en déprime…les autres aussi…finalement, y a que la pionçarde en cours d'Histoire qui a la pêche ? Oo

**Kaiyah :** Hello à tout le monde ! Enfin… aux quelques lecteurs… aux deux ou trois qui nous lisent… Enfin à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout

Comme le dit si bien Kity : vous ne saurez pas qui est l'inconnue mystérieuse avant le chapitre suivant Tout le monde déprime ou quoi ? Et il y a de la tension dans l'air à la Shin-Ra...

Nous attendons un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	2. Partie deux

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, l'inconnue mystérieuse et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**La première vente de pop-corn par Sephiroth et Rufus fut un succès, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont vendus chacun respectivement pour 3 500 gils et 1 000 gils à deux anonymes nommés Kaiyah et Izuna XD. Malheureusement, cette somme d'argent est bien maigre comparée aux énormes dettes de la Shin-Ra, nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de vendre les services de nos chers amis. Si vous souhaitez contribuer à cette vente pour un week-end seulement pour la modique somme de 5 000 gils, il suffit de nous envoyer un bon de commande par review, en donnant la somme indiquée plus haut, et plus si vous les voulez plus longtemps. (Attention, chaque supplément de jour est de 3 000 gils.) Voilà, merci. Un truc à rajouter Kaiyah ? Kaiyah ? EH ! Ne prends pas tous les bons de commande, j'en veux aussi !**

Partie deux : « Si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… ne me réveille pas. »

**Quelque part... encore...**

Aux abords d'une cabane isolée près d'une falaise au milieu des arbres, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'occupait tranquillement de ses roses. Elle était en train de couper les fleurs fanées quand elle sentit une présence. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit rien ni personne. Lentement elle se leva, toujours sur ses gardes, et se dirigea vers le couvert des arbres. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le choc provienne d'en haut, car en effet quelque chose lui tomba dessus et la projeta sur le sol. Très vite elle se dégagea de l'emprise de ce qui semblait être une autre jeune fille mais blonde elle.

Le choc passé, la blonde n'a même pas le temps de se relever que le canon d'une arme se place au niveau de sa tempe. L'autre jeune femme ne semblait pas ravie de cette rencontre et c'est d'une voix plus que glaciale qu'elle demanda :

« Qui es-tu la blondinette et tu veux quoi ?

- Blondinette ? Et pourquoi pas Boucle d'Or pendant qu'on y est ? »

Le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on retire se fait entendre :

« Très bien... Alors Boucle d'Or je repose ma question : que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Calme-toi ! Je m'appelle Izuna.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué mais je me fiche totalement de ton nom. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici.

- Bah en fait c'est une bonne question dont je n'ai pas la réponse. J'étais chez moi et puis d'un coup je suis ici. On est où ? T'es qui ? »

Izuna vit avec soulagement l'arme se baisser. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un instant : la fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus contre la femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Izuna fit un grand sourire :

« Alors ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

L'autre sembla complètement bloquée devant le caractère de la blonde qui se mit à sautiller autour d'elle en chantonnant sa question. (--)

Elle se cacha un instant les yeux pour calmer son envie de meurtre et quand elle regarda à nouveau Izuna, cette dernière se trouvait devant elle à attendre une réponse toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« T'es obligée de sourire comme ça ?_ Je suis tombée sur quoi moi ?_

- Bah pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te sourit ?

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- C'est marrant que tu n'aimes pas ça car moi j'aime sourire et qu'on me sourit. Ca donne des couleurs à la vie et ça rend heureux. Et puis...

- Tu parles toujours autant ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te parle aussi ?

- Non.

- Elle ne doit pas être drôle ta vie alors.. »

Izuna regardait maintenant la jeune femme comme si elle avait de la peine pour elle et sa vie ce qui n'enchanta pas du tout son interlocutrice.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai horreur qu'on me regarde de cette façon !

- Alors dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

- ...

- Je ne lâcherais pas prise tu sais. »

Finalement la jeune femme aux yeux verts soupira :

« Kaiyah...

- Enchantée Kaiyah. Tu peux m'appeler Izu.

- Je vais rester à Boucle d'Or je crois...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Mais tu vas m'aider hein ?

- Non.

- Mais je suis perdue !

- Je m'en moque complètement... »

Et sur cette phrase, Kaiyah retourna s'occuper de ses roses sans plus se soucier de son invitée surprise. Izu ne savait plus quoi faire car la situation la dépassée : Elle était dans un endroit inconnu avec une inconnue qui ne l'aiderait même pas. Elle pourrait presque en perdre sa bonne humeur. Elle observa Kaiyah en réfléchissant. Visiblement la jeune femme ne supportait pas son caractère. Alors comment la contraindre à donner son aide ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage d'Izu. Elle se placa à côté de Kaiyah qui s'arrêta dans son jardinage. C'est d'une voix d'ange qu'Izu lanca la conversation :

« Tu sais... Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, et vu que je ne sais rien de l'endroit où je suis, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester avec toi... que tu le veuilles ou non... »

Kaiyah releva les yeux soudainement en entendant ces paroles et la fusilla du regard ce qui fait grandir le sourire de la blonde. Finalement Kaiyah se leva et se plaça devant Izu :

« J'en ai tué pour moins que ça ma chère...

- Je suis perdue alors je n'ai rien à perdre. »

Izu soutint le regard noir et, malgré sa petite taille, ne montra aucune peur. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Kaiyah dévisagea Izu.

« C'est étonnant que tu n'ais pas peur d'une Turk.

- Une Turque ? Tu ne ressemble pas à une turque pourtant...

- Mais tu débarques d'où toi ? On reconnaît un Turk à ses vêtements... _à moins que ça ait changé depuis..._

- Ah... C'est pour ça que tu jardines en costard bleu. C'est vrai que je trouvais ça bizarre. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'est une... turque c'est ça ? Et puis t'as un permis pour ton arme au moins ?

- ... C'est un peu compliqué. Si tu ne sais rien sur ce sujet, c'est tant pis pour toi car je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Par contre là c'est moi qui suis étonnée : tu n'as pas d'armes sur toi ? Comment combats-tu les monstres dans ce cas ?

- Les monstres ? Quels monstres ? »

Izu semblait totalement perdue, trop perdue au goût de Kaiyah à qui la situation commencait vraiment à faire peur.

« ..._ Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que des monstres se baladent dans la nature..._

- Kaiyah ? On est où ?

- Près de Wutai...

- Wutai... Je ne connais pas Wutai... c'est quoi ? ...heuu… Attend ? Tu as dis Wutai ?

- Tu es sourde en plus ?

-Heuu…non.

- ...

- Dis-moi que tu rigoles. On est sur Terre ! Tu connais Paris, la France, New York ?

- Non je ne connais pas ces... choses...

- ...

- ...

- J'ai peur là... Vraiment peur... Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? _bon, c'est juste un mauvais rêve…calme…et puis c'est certainement pas de Wutai qu'elle parle…pas la ville de FF7…c'est impossible…ni …une Turk ???_

- Le mieux c'est que tu ailles à Midgar, c'est la plus grande ville. Mais c'est très dangereux car la Shin-Ra dirige tout.

- ………… Si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… ne me réveille pas.

-Tu parles de quoi ? »

Izu se mit à réfléchir un peu. Dans cet étrange rêve, elle avait la possibilité d'aller à Midgar…ce qui signifiait, voir Rufus. La logique de la jeune fille s'arrêta nette.

« TU M'EMMENES !! _Veux voir Rufy, moi !_

- Non ! Je ne veux pas quitter ce lieu ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de retomber entre leurs mains !

- Tu as peur de qui ?

- ... Laisse tomber... »

Kaiyah se dirigea vers la cabane et disparut à l'intérieur. Izu ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et finalement elle se dirigea à son tour vers la maison. Elle hésita cependant sur le pas de la porte et inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit un aménagement assez sommaire : un coin cuisine avec une cheminée qui sert à chauffer les aliments, une table avec deux tabourets et un lit qui ne semblait pas du tout moelleux pour la jeune terrienne.

« Tu vis ici ?_ Bizarre…ce n'est pas une Turk ? Le QG n'est pas à Midgar…hum…louche…_

- Oui.

- Mais c'est complètement... rudimentaire... et pas confortable...

- Je m'en contente... »

Izu, trop contente déjà de ne pas avoir été virée à coup de pied, s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi. Elle observa encore la jeune femme dont elle dépendait en ce moment.

Kaiyah finit de se laver les mains et s'affaira aux fourneaux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Izu la vit, avec soulagement, servir deux assiettes.

« _Je vais manger !!!_ »

Puis une sorte de bouillie verte tomba devant son nez et elle déchanta complètement. Elle observa sous tous les angles le plat et planta sa cuillère dedans histoire de voir si c'est encore vivant ce « truc ».

« C'est quoi ce machin ?

- C'est des herbes. C'est très bon. »

Confiante, Izu attrapa un peu de la bouillie et goûte. Elle mastiqua un peu et devint verte.

« Mais c'est infect !!!

- Ha bon ? Je suis navrée pour toi Boucle d'Or mais y'a que ça comme repas... »

Izu devint pâle en entendant cela, mais finalement elle ne finit pas son assiette et attendit que Kaiyah débarrasse les assiettes. Affamée et assommée par cette journée étrange, Izu ne peut s'empêcher de bailler. Kaiyah le remarqua et elle proposa à la blonde de partager le lit. Izu ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que Kaiyah profita de son sommeil pour sortir...

La lune éclairait la région de Wutai d'une pâle lueur. Kaiyah, essoufflée, acheva l'herbe rasoir qui lui fonçait encore dessus. Elle a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à éliminer divers monstres. Dans sa tête tournaient les éléments de la journée, beaucoup trop d'éléments dans sa petite vie si simple à l'origine.

« _Que suis-je censé faire ? Comment arriver à prendre une décision quand on ne sait même pas sur quoi décider... J'ai eu une seconde chance en arrivant ici... Je ne veux pas la perdre en retournant à Midgar... Et puis... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus rencontré de gens... Des gens normaux du moins... »_

Kaiyah soupira. Une fine pluie commenca à s'abattre sur elle. Une pluie paisible et tiède. Elle offrit son visage à cette ondée agréable.

« _Que fait-il ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus venu me voir... Oui... Longtemps... »_

Elle fit quelques pas sous la pluie.

« _Oui... Je pourrais utiliser cette excuse pour aller le voir... Depuis le temps..._ »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. 

« _Depuis le temps que je voudrais revoir mon ancien monde..._ »

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement l'intérieur de la petite maison. Izu ne dormait plus, plus depuis qu'elle avait vu sa « semi-sauveuse-antipathique » sortir de la maison. Silencieuse, elle s'étira dans le lit. Quelque chose la frappa soudain.

« Humm… J'ai dormis… Je me suis réveillée… Je rêve vraiment ? »

Devant cette question, elle se tordit la peau avec ses ongles. La douleur la rappella à l'ordre. Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité. Elle était dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7, dans la maison d'une Turk ermite, seule, au beau milieu d'une île. Un sourire.

_« Baaahhh tant mieux. VAIIIS VOIR RUUFFYYYY EN VRRRAAIIIIIII !!!! »_

La folle nationale reprit son calme, et retenta de dormir. Kaiyah n'était pas encore là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller la chercher, trop peur de se faire renvoyer à coup de pistolet sur la tête.

_« Dans quel pétrin je suis moi ? Autant en profiter après tout ! »_

L'aube avait déjà pointé ses rayons sur la plaine lorsque Kaiyah rentra enfin chez elle, trempée et sale. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'Izu, à moitié hors du lit, dormait encore en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

« Rrrzzzz... Maman laisse moi dormir... Veux pas aller au lycée... Rrzzz »

Profitant du sommeil de son « invité », Kaiyah se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Puis, en soupirant devant la tâche qui l'attendait, elle s'approcha d'Izu et commenca à la secouer lentement pour la réveiller :

« Eh Boucle d'Or ! Réveille toi ! »

Doucement la blonde émergea de son sommeil :

« Hum ? Où est mon chocolat blanc ? Faim... » demanda t'elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Euh... Désolée Boucle d'Or. Mais y'a pas de chocolat blanc ici. »

Un choc rappela entièrement Izu à la réalité. Un matin sans chocolat blanc ?

« KWOOOAAAAA pas de choco ? »

Kaiyah sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux larmoyants de la mangeuse nationale de tablette de chocolat blanc le matin.

« C'est pas vrai, hein ? Y a du choco ici, même en poudre pour mettre dans du lait, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- AHHHHH MISERE ! J'VAIS MOURIR DE FAIM BOUHOUHOUHOU...

- Oui... Surtout que tu ne mange pas ce que je cuisine.

- Normal -- Je veux pas finir intoxiquée, moi ! Je commence à comprendre d'où vient ton antipathie... »

Elle hésita puis redemanda :

« Même un p'tit carré ? »

Kaiyah lui lança un regard noir :

« Mon antipathie ??? »

Izu déglutit, comprenant qu'elle avait dit un mot de trop. Elle arbora un magnifique sourire.

« Noooann... J'ai dit sympathie Tu sais... Tu me prends sous ton aile... Tout ça quoi ! »

Le regard de Kaiyah devint encore plus noir, mais finalement elle s'avoua vaincu... pour cette fois...

« J'ai décidé de t'accompagner à Midgar.

- WAIIIHH MERRCCIII JE SAVAIS QUE TU ETAIS SYMPA ! Câlin ? »

Par réflexe, Izu se planqua à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kaiyah soupira :

« Je commence à regretter mais bon... Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Mais pas blanc. Y'a pas de blanc. »

Une chose blonde et bouclée se traîna jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Faaiiiiimmmm chocooooooooo !!!

- Ok. Je t'en fais un... Si tu es comme ca pendant le trajet tu vas te faire tuer par un monstre... »

Kaiyah s'activa dans le coin cuisine pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes... Mais Izu trouva le temps trop long (surtout qu'elle a très faim car elle a rien mangé depuis un moment --).

« Heu... M'daammeuuuhh... Faut autant de temps pour faire un chocolat chaud ? »

Kaiyah se stoppa dans son travail :

« Madame ? Mais je suis pas si vieille !

- Ah ? Heuu... Jeune madame alors...

- Pour ta gouverne Boucle d'or j'ai 25 ans.

- C'est bien ce que je dis Heuum... Et mon nom, c'est Izuna ! Pas Boucle d'Or ! J'ai 18 ans, j'ai passé l'âge des contes pour enfants !

- Boucle d'Or me suffira et même si tu as 18 ans tu n'en as pas la mentalité. Et un chocolat chaud, un vrai, demande du temps, de la patience et du doigté. Et quelle chance tu as je suis une experte dans ce domaine.

- Ah ? Si tu le dis... Tant que t'es meilleure pour le choco chaud que pour la nourriture en général, ça me va !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as de la chance je t'ai dis. Ici tu ne trouves rien pour faire à manger sauf des herbes et mon stock de chocolat en tablette spécial dessert. Le chocolat chaud est ce qui marche le mieux contre le froid de l'hiver. Hiver qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

- Heu... Et la viande, tu connais pas ? T'es pas végétarienne au moins ?

- Non. Disons que... Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Peut-être deux fois dans l'an pour me chercher mes stocks. Et là mes stocks sont presque vides. »

Izu devint plus sérieuse, et regarda Kaiyah droit dans les yeux :

« Bon, ma vieille, je crois qu'il est temps que tu sortes un peu au lieu de passer ta vie en ermite ! »

Kaiyah fit la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Izu : elle se mit à rire. Mais pas un rire franc ou sincère, non un rire amer...

« Tu sais Boucle d'Or : Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. »

Et elle clos ainsi la conversation. Elle finit son travail et apporta à Izu un bol remplit du liquide sombre. Et, silencieuse, elle observa la blonde longuement en buvant sa propre tasse. Silencieuse elle aussi et légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard persistant, la pipelette commenca à boire son chocolat, préférant ne rien ajouter. Cette femme faisait peur parfois.

Izu découvrit avec stupeur que le chocolat chaud qu'elle était en train de boire était non seulement succulent mais aussi que la jeune femme avait raison : c'est un vrai chocolat chaud, fin et amer à la fois sans être trop amer pourtant.

Lorsque la dernière gorgée du succulent liquide fut avalé, le moulin à parole se remit en marche :

« On part quand ? Hein... diiiiis !

- Tout de suite.

- GGEENNIIAAALLL Heu... Ca dérange si on passe à Wutai avant ? Car bon, tu vas te faire remarquer avec tes fringues. Et puis bon, tu vois, les mains nues pour se battre, c'est pas forcement utile non plus, surtout avec une robe blanche et un haut noir fin si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- T'inquiètes pas. J'y avais pensé déjà... Mais c'est étrange tu connais Wutai ? »

Izu se rendit soudain compte de sa gaffe. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

« Noon Mais c'est que tu m'en a parlé, avec Midgar, alors j'ai retenu !

- Oui. Enfin bon... On ferait mieux d'y aller... Plus vite nous serons à Midgar plus vite je serais débarrassée de toi.

- Ahaha... Merci... » soupira la blonde

**Wutai...**

Kaiyah vit avec soulagement Wutai : Izuna avait sautillé tout le long du trajet en chantant et en criant à chaque découverte le mot « véruze ! » qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas compris. Il n'était même pas 10 heures et déjà elle était fatiguée de ce caractère trop exubérant à son goût. Cette gamine était son opposé total. Parfois elle la faisait penser à lui. Cette pensée la fit sourire, ce que malheureusement pour elle Izu remarqua.

« Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii tu souriiiiiiiiiiiis ?

- Pour rien.

- T'es pas drôle !

- Je sais. »

Puis Izu s'en alla marcher derrière, les bras croisés en signe de bouderie. Elle resta un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Wutai soit en vue et qu'elle se mette à courir comme une folle en hurlant :

« WUTAIIIIIIIIII !!! C'EST TROP BEAU ! »

Kaiyah continua cependant à avancer à son rythme vers la petite ville. Rien ne servait de se presser maintenant puisque de toute façon le voyage serait long. Elle arriva aux abords de la petite ville où Izu, comme à son habitude, sautille devant la décoration d'un… Panneau publicitaire ?

Kaiyah avait beau se dire que c'était un entraînement pour garder son self-contrôle, mais rien n'y faisait car elle n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment : Attraper cette blondinette, l'attacher _très solidement _à un poteau et l'abandonnée là à son triste sort.

Rassemblant le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore, elle se plaça à côté de la blonde et observa le panneau. Mais elle avait beau tout lire et tout regarder : il n'y avait rien de captivant sur ce dernier.

Izuna, quand à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec intérêt l'annonce disant :

_« Rufus Shin-Ra Junior recherche :_

_Jeune secrétaire_

_Dévolue à son travail et prête à faire pleins d'heures supplémentaires »_

Pour Izuna cette annonce était le nirvana. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kaiyah :

« S'ils pensent trouver quelqu'un avec ce genre d'annonce, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus stupides que je ne le croyais… De toute façon, qui voudrait travailler sous les ordres d'un Vice-Président comme Shin-Ra Junior ? »

Izu se garda bien de lui répondre qu'elle aurait acceptée toutes les conditions pour voir le superbe Rufus en chair et en os. Elle retient l'information qui lui servirait sûrement à entrer dans la Tour Shin-Ra, mais pour le moment, ce qu'elle voulait c'est visiter Wutai.

« Je vais visiter la ville. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non. Je t'attendrais au Turtle Paradise. C'est la bâtiment là-bas avec l'enseigne de tortue. Il est presque l'heure du repas, on fera les achats ensuite. Il faut que l'on mange. »

Kaiyah appuya bien sa phrase en regardant Izuna, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle parlait surtout pour elle. Puis elles se séparèrent.

Izuna visita avec joie les lieux qu'elle avait déjà découverte dans le jeu : la Pagode, la Salle secrète sous le gong et les maisons si belles. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'il y avait bien plus de meubles dans les maisons et bien plus de maisons que dans le jeu. Elle finit sa visite par les Statues Da-Chao où, dans la grotte , les flammes grondaient encore.

« _Je me demande : A quel moment nous sommes ? Quels évènements se sont déjà produits ? Rufus n'est pas mort puisque l'annonce semble très récente ? Enfin j'espère… »_

Kaiyah, de son côté, apprécia le calme et la tranquillité d'être débarrassée de la blonde. Elle repensa beaucoup aux moments où ils prenaient tous leurs vacances à Wutai car IL appréciait les cocktails de ce bar. Plongée dans ces souvenirs, elle ne vit pas le temps passé et quand elle remarqua Izuna, elle ne sut pas depuis combien de temps cette dernière était revenue. Izuna n'avait rien dit et ne se manifesta pas sur l'absence de la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent un repas dont Izu profita beaucoup, ne sachant quand elle remangera correctement. Elles discutèrent très peu, car aucune des deux ne sembla vouloir lancer une conversation. Elles étaient toutes les deux, à ce moment là, très loin l'une de l'autre.

Kaiyah finit par parler :

« Bon allons au magasin d'armes.

- Et nous achèterons des habits aussi pour moi…

- Et pour moi.

- QUOI ?!

- Oui. Mes habits sont trop voyants. »

Izu remarqua alors que beaucoup de gens les observaient. Enfin, surtout Kaiyah. Bien sûr, elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais Kaiyah est habillée comme une Turk et les Turks sont mal vus. Donc sans tarder, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigent vers le seul magasin de la ville...

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Citation de FF7 :** « Si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… ne me réveille pas. » (Cloud, FF VII)

**Kaiyah :** Hahaha c'est moi Kaiyah ! Okay ! C'était facile à deviner -- ! Nan sérieusement : Kaiyah est l'héroïne d'une fic (en fait y'en a pleins mais elles sont pas finie --) que j'ai écrite sur FF7 et qui m'inspire mon pseudo tout simplement, pseudo que j'utilise depuis dans chaque fic et même dans … BAF Aïe ! Kity arrête de me taper ! Oui j'arrête de raconter ma vie… Pfff… Alors… Les notes : La bouillie c'est celle de Inverso Hombre On en sait pas beaucoup, mais la cohabitation s'annonce rude entres nos deux… Amies ? Ennemies ? Mais que sont t'elles ? suspense

Et erreur de la part de Izu qui se base sur le jeu quand elle pense que les Turks sont mal vus par la population, car les Turks ne sont plus mal vus depuis les aventures de VDM et ACO. Kaiyah était bien la cible des regards à cause de ses vêtements, mais pas pour des raisons hostiles. Disons que ses vêtements flashés

**Kity :** héhéhé donc voici le chapitre deux. La rencontre entre nos deux chères…heu…là j'ai un doute pour ce qui est d'amie ou d'ennemie lol Bref, c'est vrai que pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand-chose mais vous allez voir, ça va pas tarder à changer…donc je tenais à remercier ma chère amie Kaiyah qui a accepté de travailler avec moi sur cette suite ( merrrciii) pour la simple et unique raison, qu'à deux, c'est bien plus marrant n'est ce pas ? Bref, voila-voila…

**Kaiyah :** C'est gentil… merci Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'aider les moins bons que moi XD

**Kity :** ...où ai-je mis Tena et Deneb ?regard de flamme Kaiyyaaahhhhh viens me voir

**Kaiyah :** Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh s'enfuit en courant (et c'est moi qui suit censé être la plus forte )

Nous attendons toujours un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	3. Partie trois

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Shin-Ra Rufus et Valentine Sephiroth dédicacent des tableaux uniques au monde fait de leur propre main ! 2 000 gils seulement, et 10 000 gils s'ils vous font le portrait !**

Partie trois : « Midgar n'est plus si loin maintenant ! »

**Quelque part sur Terre...heu non…quelque part dans un monde de jeu vidéo :**

Sur la grande île de Wutai, ou plus exactement dans la grande ville aux décors médiévaux japonais, deux jeunes filles, l'une calme et mesurée, l'autre folle et excitée, s'étaient retrouvées dans un magasin d'armes, et c'était l'excitée qui menait la danse.

« Waahhhh y a pleiiin d'aaaarrrmmmeeeeesss !!

- Tu peux pas être calme un moment ?

- Dis ! Je peux avoir cette arme ?

- … Le mot « pas cher » tu connais ?

- Heuuuu… Nan !

- Je peux te le faire comprendre si tu veux…

- Heuuu non plus Je préfère rester inculte. Bon, heuuu cette épée ? »

La Turk regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la petite. Elle montrait une épée sabre très fine, au manche noir, et diverses inscriptions. Le prix n'était pas encore trop excessif. Elle abdiqua donc.

« D'accord Boucle d'Or…

- Waiiihh Merci !

- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

- Hein ?

- Une arme a un nom.

- Ah ? Ben… Heu… Kuro, c'est bien ?

- Si ça t'amuse.

- Et toi ? Ton arme s'appelle comment ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Pas vraiment Mais bon.

- …….

- Allez, diiiis !

- T'es soulante, Boucle d'Or.

- Je sais Allez, c'est quoi son petit nom ?

- ….. Dernière Illusion…

- Waahh classe

- Maintenant viens, on va t'habiller. »

Kaiyah tira la bouclée jusqu'au comptoir et paya la belle arme que Izu regardait de tous les côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait les retrouvé dans le magasin de vêtements, avec le même entrain habituel :

« Kaiiyyyaahhhhhh !!!!

- Quoi encore Boucle d'Or ?

- Dis !!!! Je peux te choisir des vêtements ?! »

Un cran de fusil se fit entendre dans le magasin. La plus grande des deux filles regarda l'autre avec un regard noir. Izu se fit toute petite.

« Sniff… T'es méchante avec moi !

- J'ai pas envie d'être habillée en clown dans ton genre.

- Tu trouves que mes habits ne me vont pas ?

-Exactement.

- Bouhou… T'es vraiment méchante.

- J'aurai pu aussi t'abandonner sur le mont Da Chao, ficelée au plus haut mont, si tu veux.

-… T'es très gentille »

Kaiyah avait en fait de quoi avoir peur en entendant sa « collègue momentanée » lui dire qu'elle voulait l'habiller. En effet, cette dernière avait déjà trouvé ses vêtements… qui n'était pas aux goûts de la Turk : un t-shirt orange avec des rayures et aux longues manches, avec encore par-dessus un t-shirt rouge à manche courte cette fois avec diverses inscriptions marquées dessus. En bas, un jean (au moins quelque chose de normal) accroché par une ceinture verte royale qui ressortait vraiment avec les deux hauts. Et enfin, des chaussures rouges, pour aller avec le T-shirt. Cela faisait un peu peur à Kaiyah, habituée à son éternel costard bleu marine.

La moue déçue de la blondinette ne changea rien à sa décision, mais quand Kaiyah vit soudain Izu se relever avec un regard bizarre (Humm... nous dirons sadique ), elle céda avant d'avoir encore une sorte de menace sur les épaules. Mais attention : elle n'avait pas peur bien sûr, c'était... juste... pour pas perdre de temps sur leur voyage...

« Bon… T'as le droit de me fringuer…

- HOUUURRRAAAAAAA !!!!

- … Mais à une condition !

- Duh ? Laquelle ?

- Pas avec les mêmes couleurs vives que toi. Et tu n'as pas le choix !

- Rohh… Dommage Je suis sûre que ça t'irais bien ! »

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais se laissa emporter dans les rayons du magasin de vêtement par la petite furie.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, au grand désespoir de Kaiyah :**

Silencieuse, la Turk se regarda dans la glace du magasin.

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de céder.

- Maiiis si ! T'es génial comme ça »

Un sourcil peu certain se leva d'inquiétude. Les vêtements qu'elle portait l'inquiétaient un peu tout de même : une jupe rouge, un haut noir coupé au niveau des coudes. De longues bottes allant avec le haut. Ce n'était pas un style qu'elle connaissait, car il ne fallait pas oublier la manche de tissu bleue qui donnait vraiment un air original.

Kaiyah se regarda encore une fois. Finalement, les couleurs pouvaient parfois bien lui aller, mais elle n'allait bien sûr pas avouer à Izuna qu'elle appréciait ces vêtements.

« Bon, Boucle d'Or, on reste ici, ou on prend les premiers chocobos qu'on a sous la main pour traverser l'Ocean vers Rocket Town ?

- Choco…bo ?

- Oui. Ce sont des oiseaux qui servent de montures aux voyageurs.

- COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!! OOONNN PPARRRT TOUT DE SUITE !! »

**Ecurie des chocobos, Wutai :**

La petite étable de Wutai hébergeait un grand nombre de chocobos de couleurs. Ce fut Kaiyah qui décida lesquels prendre.

« Alors, si on prend bleu…on peut passer jusqu'à Rocket town…mais, le problème, c'est qu'on va pas faire le tour du continent pour ça, donc on va couper par Nibelheim, prendre les montagnes pour arriver directement à Corel, pour ensuite aller à Costa, prendre le cargo…

- … S'arrêter à Junon, et courir les derniers kilomètres jusqu'à Midgar !!!

- T'es bien au courant dit moi…

- Heuuu… J'ai lu la carte à Wutai tout à l'heure

- Mouais… T'es bizarre parfois.

- … Héhé Bon, je prend celui lààààà !!!

- … _Elle change de sujet_… »

Izu s'approcha des quelques chocobos de l'étable. Kaiyah rappela d'en prendre soit un noir soit un bleu. Les ors étaient bien trop chers, et les verts n'allaient pas leur permettre de traverser l'océan, selon elle.

Un peu émerveillée par la magie de ce monde, Izu resta bouche bée devant les magnifiques créatures. L'un d'eux, avec de belles plumes bleues, attrapa l'une des mèches bouclées de la blondinette.

« Aiiieeuuu… Mes cheveux…

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer Boucle d'Or… Lui en tout cas ! »

Kaiyah mit bien en valeur le mot « lui », lançant un regard peu sympathique à la Terrienne qui répliqua en tirant la langue. La fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'un chocobo aux plumes bleues à son tour.

« On prend ces deux là, et on part maintenant. Avec de la chance, on sera à Rocket town avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Et c'est ainsi que Kaiyah eut les oreilles cassées à force d'entendre Izu demander toute les dix minutes pendant le looooong trajet jusqu'à la ville fusée l'éternelle phrase enfantine :

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

**Rocket Town, soir :**

« Rzz…

- Elle fait que de dormir… »

Une tape sur la tête réveilla Izuna, qui dormait profondément sur son chocobo. Cette dernière tomba par terre, sur le derrière.

« Aiiieuuuu !!

- Arrête… On repart demain à l'aube !

- A l'aube ?!

- Oui, tu as bien entendu Boucle d'Or ! Alors va dormir et tâche d'être prêtre demain ! »

Kaiyah descendit de son chocobo et alla le ranger à l'étable de Rocket Town. La fusée était toujours là, immobile, mais pourtant vacillante. Ce fut un détail qui marqua Izu, qui pour la première fois, réussit à se placer dans le jeu.

« On est…avant le jeu, ou peut être pendant…bien à savoir.

-Boucle d'Or ! » appela Kaiyah qui rentrait déjà dans l'auberge.

Izuna pressa le pas, rejoignant sa camarade de voyage.

**Lendemain, à dos de chocobo, près de Nibelheim :**

« Waaaaahh… Rappelle moi de te dire que l'aube, c'est pas 4 heures du matin.

- C'est pareil !

- Sniff… T'es mézante.

- On est bientôt à Nibelhiem. Tu vois, c'est la ville que l'on voit au loin. »

A dos de chocobo, Kaiyah montra une ville éloignée, coincée entre deux montagnes. Izu voulait en savoir plus et pour cela tenta d'interroger sournoisement Kaiyah :

« Elle est lugubre cette ville...

- Normal avec ce qui s'est passé. Cette ville doit être maudite, y'a pas d'autres explication possible.

- Et il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- Tout a brûlé !

- Gloups... Mais la ville est intacte !!! Quand a t-elle pu brûlée ?

- Je me souviens plus... 7 ou 8 ans environ...

- _C'est impossible... Le jeu est passé, mais la fusée de Rocket Town est toujours là... Je ne comprends rien..._

- La Shin-Ra l'a sûrement reconstruite. Elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de publicité.

- _Je vais continuée à poser des questions sinon elle risque d'avoir des soupçons... _Publicité ? C'était pas un accident ?

- Non quelqu'un a brûlé cette ville intentionnellement.

- Qui a pu faire une chose semblable ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne se trouvera plus sur notre passage maintenant.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Kaiyah regarda bizarrement Izuna :

« Il est mort ! Comment pourrait-il revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas... _Si tu savais !_

- En même temps... Ca ne me surprendrait pas... »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un petite moment en contemplant la ville. Puis Izu reprit la parole :

« _Il faut que je sache..._ Et tu vas me dire qu'il y a eu d'autres trucs méga bizarre... Je sais pas moi... Un météore qui risquait de s'écraser par exemple ?

- Non.

- Ah... _Je suis complètement larguée..._

- _C'est quoi cette déception dans sa voix ?_ Continuons notre route ! »

Et le long voyage continua. Tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes coupèrent par les montagnes, vers Corel. Une fois de longues heures passées, au grand désespoir des deux filles, la première pour ses oreilles, la deuxième pour ne pas pouvoir voir son président rapidement. A certains moments, Kaiyah se demandait si elle allait pas ficeler la blonde à un rocher et l'abandonner. Mais elle devait l'accompagner pour avoir cette excuse d'aller à Midgar.

« Heu… Dis Kaiyah ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais bien dit qu'on va prendre le bateau pour aller à Junon non ?

- Oui.

- Ah…

- Pourquoi une telle question ma chère Boucle d'Or ?

- Non… Non… Rien. Juste une question. »

**Soir, Costa Del Sol :**

« NON, NON ET NON ! J'arrive dans la plus belle ville de cet endroit, et évidemment, IL FAIT NUIT !

- La ferme Boucle d'Or !

- Pas juste.

- ….. Exceptionnellement on restera demain matin.

- Merrcciiiiiii

- MAIS D'ABORD AU LIT J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ENTENDRE ! »

La Turk tira la blonde dans l'auberge, car elle la voyait déjà partir vers la plage. Cette dernière eut un soupir.

« Sniff… Monde cruel… »

Les deux filles entrèrent dans l'auberge, Kaiyah prit deux chambres, comme à l'habitude. Puis elle commença à sortir, laissant Izu seule, sans comprendre.

« Tu vas où ?

-Voir les horaires du cargo… Tu viens avec moi ?

- Nan !! J'vais faire dodo . »

Et la blonde courut dans sa chambre, sous l'œil étonné de la Turk. La fille avait d'étranges sauts d'humeur. Elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment.

Elle alla donc seule sur le quai. Sur un petit panneau était marqué les horaires des passages entre Costa Del Sol et Junon.

« 10 heures… Non, Izu va se plaindre… 12 heures… Mouais… Non, on aura pas le temps de manger… 14 h… Ca devrait être bien. Bon, faudra y aller en avance, sinon notre miss surexcitée risque de nous le faire rater. Bon, allez, on rentre. J'ai faim avec tout ce voyage moi. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs retourna alors à l'auberge.

**Costa Del Sol, matin :**

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Kaiyah. Cette dernière eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait dormi longtemps ? La hauteur du soleil dans le ciel lui affirma que oui.

« Boucle d'Or aurait pu me réveiller.

- Tu dormais bien je trouve

- ………

- Houlà… Je sens des ondes négatives.

- Disparais de ma vue Boucle d'Or.

- Izuna…

- Boucle d'Or.

- Pff… On se rejoint à la plage ? Hein dis ?

- Ok… Mais pas de bêtises.

- Oui Tu me connais !

- Justement. »

Se relevant de son lit, Kaiyah vit Izu partir de sa chambre. Heureusement que l'entraînement de Turk lui avait fait avoir des nerfs d'aciers, sinon elle serait au bord de la crise cardiaque avec cette fille.

Elle fit une toilette, puis attrapa ses affaires, prête à partir.

« Bon…Je suppose que Boucle d'Or est à la plage… »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, sous le soleil brûlant, Kaiyah retrouva la blondinette, les pieds dans l'eau. Cette dernière ne la voyait pas. Un ballon roula aux pieds de la Turk. Un petit « tilt » dans sa boite crânienne se fit entendre.

Tranquillement en train de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, faute de maillot de bain, Izuna sentit soudain quelque chose de dur percuter sa tête. Elle tomba alors… la tête la première dans l'eau.

« Kyaa… Koff… Qui… QUI A BALANCE CE BALLON ?! »

Un silence implacable se fit entendre sur la plage. Izu se releva trempée, regardant de tous les côtés qui aurait pu lui faire une mauvaise blague. Elle aperçut Kaiyah.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait cette blague ?!

- J'ai pas le temps de faire des pitreries, moi. Allez, vient on va manger quelque chose. Après on partira. »

Intérieurement, la Turk rigola un peu, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, son visage resta dur et froid. Izu continua à chercher le ou la responsable de sa chute, essayant d'essorer ses vêtements en même temps.

« Pas grave, Boucle d'Or, ça séchera avec le soleil qu'il y a !

- On part quand ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 14h03, pourquoi ? »

Kaiyah déglutit.

« QUOI ?!!! TU M'AS LAISSEE DORMIR AUTANT DE TEMPS ?!

- Bah… A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venue dans ta chambre. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une course effrénée jusqu'au cargo qui avait quelques minutes de retard (par chance) se fit observée dans la paisible ville de Costa Del Sol.

« Départ pour Junon. » fit une voix dans un haut-parleur.

A l'intérieur du cargo, les deux filles reprenaient leurs souffles. Kaiyah jeta un regard noir à Izu. Cette dernière l'évita. En fait, elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin.

« Heu… Je crois que… j'vais aller sur le pont. »

La blonde courut à travers le bâtiment, disparaissant du champ de vision de Kaiyah. Cette dernière ne la comprit pas encore une fois.

Après quelques secondes de pause, elle suivit le chemin de l'excitée. Le navire était parti, et une fois à l'air libre, la Turk sentit la brise de la mer.

_« Hum… Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pris ce navire ou même de navire tout simplement ?_ »

Elle se mit ensuite à la quête d'Izu. Lorsqu'elle la retrouva, elle eut du mal à garder son calme.

En effet, la demoiselle blondinette était penchée sur la balustrade, en train de vomir tout ce qu'elle n'avait PAS mangé le matin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as le mal de mer… Soupira la Turk en regardant la blonde penchée.

- … Si… »

Et c'est dans un magnifique état d'esprit, puisque Izu foutait la paix à Kaiyah, que les deux filles traversèrent l'océan jusqu'à Junon…

**Junon, 12h31 :**

Le midi du troisième jour du voyage, la Turk antipathique et la Terrienne excitée, arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme…. au grand malheur de l'une et au plus grand bonheur de l'autre.

« WAIIIHH TERRE !!!!! FINI LE MAL DE MER !!!

- _Oui, mais début du cassage d'oreille…_

- Allez, Kaiyah ! Midgar n'est plus si loin maintenant ! Demain on y est non ?

- Oui…_heureusement._

- Alors c'est parti ! J'aurai bien voulu visiter, mais je suis trop pressée d'être là bas.

- Et pourquoi ?

-Tu veux m'avoir sous le dos longtemps, miss détective ?

- On y va.

- Waiiihh ! »

Le duo reloua à nouveau des chocobos, puis après un maigre repas (sandwichs), repartirent en voyage. Izu semblait de plus en plus joyeuse, ce qui exaspérait Kaiyah.

« Bon, on passe par la grotte de Mythril, puis on s'arrêtera pour la nuit à la ferme des chocobos. On fera le restant demain.

- Coooooooool

- Evite de trop t'exciter sur le chocobo, Boucle d'Or : si tu tombes, je ne t'attendrai pas.

- Trop tard … Aie…

- Misère… »

**Soir, ferme des chocobos :**

La nuit fut calme, et les deux filles débarquèrent enfin dans la paisible étable. Izu était grincheuse, car elle avait faim. Kaiyah aussi, mais ne disait rien. Elle se demandait plutôt quel était le pire entre Izu et la faim…

Ce fut donc après un copieux repas que le duo de choc alla dormir.

« Réveil à l'aube, Boucle d'Or.

- C'est toujours 4 heures du mat' l'aube ?

- Oui.

- Monde cruel. »

Le lendemain, une longue traversée qui sembla interminable pour l'adoratrice du président Shin-Ra, s'opéra. Plus elles avançait plus une étrange impression, différente pour chacune des deux filles, s'emparait de ces dernières.

Puis l'immense ville s'offrit à leurs yeux. Izu resta bouche-bée.

« Midgar… »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Donc, partie 3 finie Pas grand-chose à dire, puisqu'il ne se passe rien de spécial. C'était juste une étape pour les filles, qui commencent à se connaître. Voilà

**Kaiyah :** Si c'est nul, c'est normal c'est Kity qui a presque tout fait

**Kity : **meurs vipère, que Bahamut t'emporte dans les enfers… Continue et je me plains à ton supérieur

**Kaiyah :** Ce sera pas la première que Rufus baissera mon salaire par ta faute ! Traîtresse !!!

Vous avez aimé ou non ? Faites nous le savoir

La suite bientôt.


	4. Partie quatre

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Sephiroth, Rufus Shin-Ra et les Turks ne font rien cette fois, car ils font grève. Ils prétendent que nous profitons trop d'eux pour obtenir de l'argent… Ridicule ! **

Partie quatre : « Je les écrabouillerai... »

**Midgar...**

Izuna avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, mais elle ne se rappelait pas de ça dans le jeu. Midgar était totalement différente de ce que la ville devrait être : des maisons avaient été construites autour de la ville. Mais heureusement pour la blonde, la Tour Shin-Ra était bien présente au-dessus de la ville dans la partie haute.

« C'est... Grand... _Oups... J'ai presque dit différent..._ »

Kaiyah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour elle aussi la ville était très différente de ses souvenirs.

« C'est normal. Midgar est la capitale du monde. Essayons d'entrer dans la partie basse de la ville.

- Que cherchons-nous dans la partie basse ?

- Quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.

- Qui ?

- ... »

Izu soupira devant le silence et se dépêcha de rattraper la Turk qui était déjà partie. Elles se faufilèrent dans les rues parmi les habitants. Izuna ne sautillait pas comme à son habitude. Au contraire, elle restait calme et semblait sur ses gardes. Kaiyah était dans le même état. Les rues et les habitants ressemblaient assez aux taudis malgré le décor un peu moins délabré.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte du secteur 05 et purent entrer sans soucis car la porte était ouverte. Le secteur 05 n'avait pas vraiment changé et Izu fut soulagée de voir que ce décor lui était très familier. Le seul vrai danger de ce lieu était en fait les voleurs. Un seul voleur avait eu le cran de s'attaquer à elles, mais il avait un peu regretté son geste quand Kaiyah avait braqué son flingue entre ses yeux.

« On va où maintenant qu'on est dans la place ?

- Au Wall Market.

- Le... Wall Market ? _Oh non ! Mais elle est folle !!!_

- C'est... Un quartier un peu spécial...

- UN PEU ?!?!?! TU PLAISANTES ??? TU SAIS CE QU'ON RISQUE DANS CET ENDROIT ???

- ... »

Kaiyah regarda Izuna avec un regard suspicieux.

« Tu connais le Wall Market ?

- ...

- Boucle d'Or ?

- ...

- REPONDS !!! »

Kaiyah arma le cran de sécurité de son arme et pointa son arme sur Izu.

« Ou je te tue... »

Izu était complètement bloquée et finalement elle n'arriva pas vraiment à se justifier.

« Je... C'est un peu compliqué... Je viens de la Terre... Enfin... Je connais ton monde, mais je ne veux pas en parler...

- ...

- Et puis TOI pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ici ? Quel est ton lien avec la Shin-Ra ? T'es une Turk et pourtant tu vis seule près de Wutai... Pourquoi ? HEIN ?! »

Kaiyah observa la blonde, mais hésita devant les accusations. Ce n'était pas seulement un échappatoire à la question de la Turk, Izuna était vraiment en colère. Les deux jeunes femmes semblèrent comprendre qu'elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre. Kaiyah soupira :

« Ecoute... Fais moi confiance... Tu veux trouver de l'aide et la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, on la trouvera en cherchant au Wall Market... »

Izuna se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et elles repartirent. Les recherches les menèrent directement à une baraque assez connue et bien gardée. Kaiyah, avec sa gentillesse habituelle et son tact, pointa directement son arme sur le garde.

« Nous voudrions voir Don Cornéo. Nous avons besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

- Euh... Oui madame... Entrez...

- _Madame ?Encore ? »_

Le garde les laissa entrer et même les escorta dans sa grande bonté, grâce à l'arme pointé sur son front, jusqu'au bureau du Don. Ce dernier sursauta sous l'entrée fracassante de son garde menacé d'un pistolet par deux femmes. Dans la place, Kaiyah abandonna immédiatement son otage pour pointer le canon vers Cornéo.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonjour Cornéo. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- TOI ?!

- Oui c'est bien moi. Je veux savoir où est notre ami commun.

- Lui ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Il n'est presque plus à Midgar et, quand il est en ville, il reste à la Tour Shin-Ra.

- Je suis sûre que tu mens.

- Non ! C'est la vérité !

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir : Je les écrabouillerai...

- Gloups... Je ne mens pas... Je le jure !!! »

Kaiyah observa Cornéo, puis sourit avant de ranger son arme et d'entraîner Izuna vers la sortie. Dans les rues, la blonde osa parler à Kaiyah :

« Et s'il mentait ?

- Non.

- Comment en es-tu si sûre ?

- Il s'est pissé dessus et il est trop attaché à ses parties pour me mentir. »

Izuna observa Kaiyah avec des yeux complètement exorbités et puis éclata de rire. Cette scène lui faisait trop penser au jeu. Kaiyah sourit simplement.

« Tu vois Boucle d'Or avec moi tu ne risques rien.

- Oui, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

- T'inquiètes ! »

Kaiyah sortit alors un objet compact, s'ouvrant, possédant des touches numérotées et permettant, en l'occurrence, d'appeler quelqu'un. Bref, elle sortit de sa poche un PHS.

« MAIS ? T'as un PHS ?!?!

- Oui.

- Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

- ...

- On aurait pût appeler de l'aide directement de chez toi !!!

- ... J'y avait pas pensé...

- ... »

Izuna dévisagea Kaiyah. Puis un sourire narquois apparût sur son visage. Kaiyah lui lança un regard noir puis se détourna pour téléphoner, laissant Izuna s'étouffer de rire.

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Affalé sur un sofa, un homme buvait tranquillement un verre en réfléchissant. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et il était fatigué de tout cela. Peut-être devrait-il prendre quelques vacances ?

La sonnerie de son PHS le sortit de sa torpeur et il répondit machinalement sans regarder le numéro de son correspondant :

« Yep ? ... TOI ?! ... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? ... Comment ça t'es à Midgar ? ... Mais... Ok... Bouge pas j'arrive. T'es où là ? ... Ok. A tout de suite. »

Il rangea le PHS dans sa poche et soupira. Se levant souplement, il but d'un trait le reste de son verre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Super... Kaiyah... Je l'avais un peu oubliée ces derniers temps... Elle doit être furieuse... En plus je vais devoir lui expliquer les derniers évènements... **… … **Je suis un homme mort !!! »_

**Retour au Wall Market...**

Kaiyah raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Pour une surprise, il a été surpris.

« C'est qui ?

- Tu verras bien. Il va venir nous voir.

- Okay... »

La conversation fut close ainsi. Dans un coin du secteur 06, les deux jeunes femmes attendaient tranquillement dans un silence complet. Izuna cherchait encore une raison pour expliquer à Kaiyah qu'elle doit aller voir Rufus et Kaiyah réfléchissait à comment le mieux réagir quand il arrivera.

Finalement, cela se fit tout seul : quand il arriva elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure le plus naturellement du monde. Izuna observa avec étonnement le gars allongé sur le sol.

« Okay... Je l'ai pas volé celle-là... Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir

- RENO DES TURKS ?!?!?! »

Le Rouge dévisagea Izuna un instant. Et le regard de Kaiyah vira d'un coup au noir en comprenant que cette fille cachait encore un truc. Surtout au sujet de Reno…

« Euh... On se connaît ?

- Oui... Non... Enfin... C'est un peu compliqué...

- Elle a besoin d'aide.

- Ah bon... Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle prétend venir d'un endroit qui s'appelle la Terre.

- QUOI ? TU VIENS DE LA TERRE ? »

Izuna releva les yeux pleins d'espoir vers le Turk :

« Tu connais mon monde ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui je connais... Bien sûr... Faut aller voir Rufus le plus vite possible si tu viens de la Terre... »

En entendant ça, Izuna lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant « OUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » ce qui déstabilisa le Turk qui tomba au sol.

« On va voir Rufy maintenant... hein dis... dis... »

Reno ouvrit de gros yeux choqués sur la blonde qui squattait son ventre.

« Mais c'est dingue... Vous êtes tous comme ça sur Terre ?

- Heuuu non pourquoi ?"

- Pour rien. Tu me fais juste penser a quelqu'un, mais en fait j'avais oublié les autres terriens qui étaient normaux... EUX...

- Oo ! Y a d'autres comme moi ici ? c'est vrai ?! J'veux les voir ! et Rufy aussi !

- Bah en fait, ils sont venus et repartis XD

- STOP ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu veux voir Rufus ? Reno je pige rien... C'est qui ces terriens ? Pourquoi tu veux l'envoyer chez le vice-président ? Et pire... à la Tour Shin-Ra ? » Coupa Kaiyah qui en avait marre d'être oubliée.

« ... Heu... Les terriens, c'est les gens comme moi ! Enfin, pas aussi fou, mais bon. Et puis, bon, t'es une Turk, non ? Tu dois bien aller faire un rapport à monsieur le vice président auquel cas je t'accompagne »

Les deux Turks se dévisagèrent et semblèrent bien ennuyés, ce qui intrigua la terrienne folle.

« ...Heu... J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Euh... »

Reno se tourna vers Kaiyah pour chercher du soutien, mais bloqua soudainement :

« C'EST QUOI CES FRINGUES ???

- Hihi C'est les fringues que j'ai trouvé pour Kaiyah ! Elle est bien comme ça, non ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Izuna montra la jupe longue couleur océan, et le t-shirt mi court noir qui tranchait avec le bas.

« Ca fait bizarre... Et c'est une entorse au règlement !!!

- C'est toi qui parle d'entorse au règlement avec ton look mal habillé ? Pouffa Izu.

-Oui... Mais moi l'uniforme je le porte ! Dans le règlement rien n'indique l'état de l'uniforme XD »

Il avait particulièrement l'air fier de sa réplique.

« Ah ? Pourtant j'étais sûre que t'étais encore en pyjama désolée... »

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Aahhhhhhhhhh... Moi mon look me plaît comme ca... Et en plus ca en met certains en colère. T'aurais du voir l'uniforme de Kaiyh

- T'inquiètes... Malheureusement je l'ai vu... Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu la fringuer à ma façon... Et de qui tu parles ?

- Tseng pour sûr... Ca le met toujours et encore en rogne... Rude c'est moins drôle il est blasé... Et puis M. Je-suis-maintenant-un-sous-maitre-de-lumiere-et-je-me-permet-de-critiquer-le-look-des-autres...

- C'est quoi ça 'sous-maître de lumière ?' s'étonna Izu sans comprendre, ne trouvant pas la référence dans son jeu vidéo favoris.

- Bah tu demanderas à Rufus.

- WAIIIHHHH D'ACCCOOORRDDD ! ON VA LE VOIR ?! gah

- Okay... Allons-y... »

Reno et Izu commencèrent à partir vers l'ascenseur pour accéder à la plate-forme supérieur, mais Kaiyah ne suivit pas leurs pas. C'est Reno qui remarqua le premier ce soucis :

« Bah alors Kaiyh tu viens pas ?

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je rentre dans cette Tour... Je ne vais pas y retourner.. T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- On pourrait m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec madame la Turk ? » Demanda Izu insouciante.

Reno réfléchit puis sursauta :

« Ah... J'avais oublié... Mais écoute ! Je t'assure que tu peux venir sans risques...

- ...

- Heu dites... ON M'EXPLIQUE OUI ?! »

Izu en avait marre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais les deux continuaient sans lui répondre :

« Fais moi un peu confiance !!!

- Pour que ces malades me remettent la main dessus ?

- Mais...

- JE N'Y RETOURNERAIS PAS !!! »

Reno, constatant qu'elle était sur le point de faire une vrai crise de nerfs, l'attrapa pour la calmer. Elle se débâtit violemment en le frappant et en criant qu'elle ne retournerait pas à la Shin-Ra… Finalement pour l'arrêter, Reno la secoua en criant pour se faire enfin entendre, car elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse et elle perdait son sang-froid :

« HOJO EST MORT !!! »

La phrase bloqua complètement la jeune femme qui arrêta de se débattre dans les bras du Turk.

« Heu... Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode là... » Fit presque calmement Izu.

En effet, la blondinette, qui n'avait pas réussi à intervenir jusqu'à maintenant, était tout aussi choquée que la Turk. Hojo... mort ? Alors que rien de l'histoire du jeu ne s'était passé ?

Le Rouge observa Izu puis lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer :

« On va voir Rufus et il t'expliquera tout... Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores... Et toi aussi Kaiyh… »

Kaiyah se remit de sa crise et releva les yeux vers Reno en faisant un micro mini sourire aussi. Mais quand elle remarqua la présence de Izuna, qu'elle avait oublié, elle reprit un visage froid.

« Vii On va voir Rufus ! Hurla Izu trop contente pour voir le sourire de la Turk.

-On y va ? » Demanda Reno à Kaiyah une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci la Turk acquiesça, mais Reno ne rata pas la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux et le soucis qui se lisait sur son visage. Izu attrapa alors la Turk par le bras, toute contente.

« Allez viens Kaiyah ! De toute façon, t'es une super Turk, non ? Reno aussi ! On a rien à craindre, hormis moi ! »

Reno se tourna vers la blonde :

« Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

- I...

- Boucle d'Or.

- C'EST IZUNA ! C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE NON ?! I...ZU...NA ! »

**Midgar, Devant la Tour Shin-Ra...**

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de la Shin-Ra Electric Power Inc. Pendant tout le trajet Izu n'avait cessé de s'émerveiller de tout ce qui l'entouré. Et Reno avait avec plaisir prit le rôle de guide touristique. Mais avec le rapprochement de leur objectif, la blonde s'était calmée progressivement et maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à marcher droit, comme un peu étourdie. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et Kaiyah aussi.

« Heu... C'est bien là haut qu'il y a Rufus ? »

Elle venait de se rappeler le statut de l'homme qu'elle admirait.

« Heu… t'es sur que je risque rien ? »

Reno soupira devant les deux cas :

« Oui tu ne risques rien et oui c'est là que se trouve Rufus... Tout en haut...

- Ah... C'est grand quand même...

- Ah... Ca a pas changé quand même...

- Allez les filles ! Un peu de nerfs ! On va pas rester sur le pallier 107 ans non plus !

- Heu... et 106 ans ? Bon, allez, ok, Start ! Kaiyah tu viens avec moi, j'ai peur toute seule, si j'ai pas ma garde du corps.

- ... »

La Turk se contenta d'acquiescer puis suivit Reno et Izu dans le bâtiment.

**Midgar, Hall d'entrée de la Tour Shin-Ra...**

Arrivée à l'intérieur, Kaiyah ne se sentit pas à l'aise : rien n'avait changé, même pas la porte des toilettes à côté de l'ascenseur. Une mauvaise sensation commença alors à lui serrer l'estomac : L'appréhension et des sentiments du passé enfouis qui revinrent subitement.

Fixant les couloirs, les détails de l'endroit, où parfois était noté le nom du vice-président de la Shin-Ra, Izuna se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Cet homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré derrière un écran... Comment était-il ? Un homme vraiment méchant ? Elle avait peur de savoir, de connaître la réponse. Et quelque chose la troublait...

Kaiyah s'était approchée de Reno et s'était accrochée à lui comme le seul repère qui pouvait la protéger. Mais pour elle aussi quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis elle remarqua soudain le détail qui changé beaucoup de choses : Le titre sous les photos de Rufus était...

« Heuuu les deux tourtereaux, c'est moi où c'est marqué Président en dessous des photos de Rufy ? Si c'est pas ça, vous le dites, hein ! J'vais tout de suite voir un ophtalmologue alors... » avait hésité un instant Izu.

« J'allais poser la même question... Reno... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oo Pas de réaction ? pensa Izu un peu étonnée, s'attendant aux foudres de la Turk.

- Rufus vous expliquera... Je vous l'ai dit : Beaucoup de choses ont changés !

- Bon, dans ce cas, on file le voir ? » S'impatienta la blondinette qui voulait mettre fin à son malaise qui venait de s'accentuer.

Ils montèrent dans l'un des ascenseurs en verre pour aller directement vers les derniers étages. Izu ferma les yeux pendant la montée. Il devait y avoir une belle vue de la ville, mais les hauteurs, et surtout les transports lui donnaient toujours autant mal au cœur. Kaiyah, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer Midgar sous son nouveau jour, toujours appuyée sur Reno. La ville était différente, très différente, surtout à l'extérieur et sur la plaque supérieure. Une chose frappa la jeune fille :

« Reno ! c'est quoi ca ?! »

Reno (et Izu dont la curiosité était piquée) observèrent l'étrange véhicule qui circulait sur les anciens rails du train de Midgar. Izuna reconnut immédiatement ce véhicule :

« Oh ! Un tram ! Mais ou est le train ?

- C'est une idée de Kity... Elle avait harcelé Rufus pour qu'il mette ce machin en place... Et gratuitement !

- Alors... Pourquoi on a marché ?

- Et au fait dis-moi Boucle d'Or, comment savais-tu qu'il y avait un train avant, et non… un… tram ?

- Heeuu... Ohhh on arrive »

Et, comme pour la sauver, l'ascenseur émit un petit ding indiquant l'arrivée au dernier étage da la tour. Reno confia les deux jeunes filles à la secrétaire et alla prévenir les autres de l'arrivée de la terrienne. Finalement, 30 minutes plus tard, Reno revint vers elles. Elles n'avaient ni parlé ni bougé entre temps.

« Vous pouvez venir ! Ils vous attendent tous !

- Euh ? C'est qui "tous" ? » Demanda la blondinette sans comprendre.

-Oui Reno c'est qui ? » Demanda aussi la Turk, mais avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Vous verrez... »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Citation de FF7 :** « Je les écrabouillerai... » (Tifa, FF VII)

**Kaiyah :** Comme d'habitude c'est moi qui a fait tout le boulot…

**Kity :** …attention toi…attention…sourire démoniaque…

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	5. Partie cinq

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**EN GREVE !!!**

Partie cinq : « Tiens une Kity ! »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Au plus haut étage de la grande société de la ville, et plus exactement dans le bureau du dernier étage, de nombreuses personnes attendaient.

Le Turk aux cheveux rouges rentra le premier, suivit des deux demoiselles. La première anxieuse, la deuxième impatiente. Un long silence s'en suivit, lorsque toutes les personnes présentes se dévisagèrent.

Kaiyah et Izuna furent bloquées devant le nombre de personnes dans la pièce.

Cloud et Cie observèrent avec un intérêt simple les deux jeunes filles en se demandant simplement qui elles sont. Rufus, qui connaissait l'identité de l'une d'elle, cherchait laquelle c'était.

Finalement c'est du côté des Turks que la première réaction se fit entendre :

« Comme si un revenant ne nous suffisait pas… » s'étonna Tseng, mais toujours avec sa voix calme et posée.

« ... Pardonnez moi si je vous semble avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais cette fille aux cheveux noirs, je l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? » s'étonna le rouquin et président du groupe.

Mais Rude et Tseng ne faisaient même pas attention à lui.

« C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? » demanda Rude.

« Oui. C'est... une entorse au règlement ça ! » renchérit Tseng.

Kaiyah, elle, ne répondit rien et gardait obstinément la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée.

« Heeuuuu minutes, minutes ! J'connais rien de cette histoire, mais les fringues, c'est de moi J'trouvais que ça faisait plus discret que le costar des Turks, alors je l'ai forcée à s'habillé comme ça Pas de quoi s'affoler ! » fit tout de suite Izu pour sauver la personne qui avait eut la bonté (?) de l'emmener jusqu'ici.

« Le costar des Turks ? Mais… Mais… Je ne connais pas cette fille et ce n'est pas une Turk ! »

Tout le monde suivait cet échange en ce demandant qui était cette fille que visiblement les Turks connaissaient, mais pas leur chef, c'est-à-dire monsieur Vincent Valentine qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Hein ? s'étonna Izu. Depuis quand t'es... _...merde... c'est quoi ce bordel... y a Vincent.. . ON EST A QUEL MOMENT DU JEU VERUZE !_ ... euh... ici... je voulais dire... ici !

- Ah ! C'est toi la terrienne ! » cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Izuna se retourna et regarda la personne qui venait de parler. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un rouquin qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Ahhhh Rufus ! » s'écria la blondinette qui n'avait pas encore vu le roux, tellement incrédule devant la scène.

La blonde manqua de s'évanouir.

Kaiyah soupira devant la réaction d'Izu qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop bizarre et elle observa à la dérobée les autres personnes. Elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. En fait, elle ne connaissait que Tseng, Rude et Reno. Son regard se posa sur l'autre Turk qu'elle ne connaissait pas : Un brun habillé du costume traditionnel des Turks, avec les cheveux noués en catogan et aux yeux... rouges ? Calmement, ce dernier prit la parole devant la Turk. Lui aussi semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Tu es une Turk ? Depuis quand ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! ET je ne suis pas une Turk !!!

- Evidemment... » soupira Reno.

« Faudrait qu'on m'explique ! continua calmement le Turk en chef aux yeux rouges.

- Y'a rien a expliquer !!! Je suis pas une Turk point barre !

- Kai... » tenta Reno

« Lâche moi toi ! »

Puis alors que tous étaient figés par cette scène, une voix calme et joyeuse se fit entendre quand quelqu'un entra encore dans la pièce :

« Désolé du retard j'étais en train d... »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dernier arrivé :

« Euh... Il se passe quoi la ?

- On avait pas besoin de l'imbécile espion numéro un pour envenimer les choses, Seph... » soupira le Rouge.

Kaiyah observait étrangement l'homme qui venait d'entrer, puis comme si un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête, elle ouvrit de gros yeux étonnés et pâlit brusquement :

« Oh non ! Encore ! Je vois encore des trucs qui n'existent pas ! » souffla Kaiyah si bas que seul les deux près d'elle purent entendre.

Monsieur le président de la Shin-Ra regarda le retardataire avec un œil mauvais, sans avoir entendu la stupeur de la Turk.

« Le seul qui peut se rendre d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes est le seul en retard. Bravo Sephiroth. Pour une fois que c'est urgent ! »

Rufus soupira. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la scène, un "tilt" lui frappa le crâne. Cette fille, celle qui venait de la Terre, si elle était comme les deux autres...

« Oh, par le petit dieu des RPG... Je rêve... » s'écria Izuna avant de tomber en arrière.

Avec un excellent réflexe, le rouquin rattrapa la petite blonde qui venait de recevoir trop de choc d'un coup.

« Une fille venant de la Terre... Fallait prévoir qu'elle allait tomber dans les vapes en voyant Sephiroth arriver avec un sourire, comme si de rien n'était... » rigola le rouquin.

Un rire un peu amer sortit de la gorge du président. Des souvenirs, encore trop présent étaient revenus. Il changea de sujet :

« Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il l'aimable gentillesse d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour réveiller la fille ? » demanda Rufus qui tenait toujours l'évanouie dans ses bras.

Personne ne réagit, toujours à regarder Izu comme une bête de cirque, cherchant des similitudes avec les anciennes venues de la terre.

« ... Ok... Merci de l'aide, les amis... Bon, j'ai pas le choix... H2O... » soupira le président en touchant son arme.

Une petite coulée d'eau tomba sur le visage de la Terrienne, qui se réveilla sur le coup.

« Hein qui que quoi ? J'suis en retard pour aller au lycée ?

- Tiens une Kity ! » plaisanta l'ex-général.

- Qué ? J'ai pas encore fait mon devoir d'histoire et je suis en... Duh ? Gloups... J'ai pas rêvé... » rectifia Izu en regardant l'argenté qui la regardait avec un sourire.

« Non... Peut être pire... » plaisanta Rufus pour répondre à Sephiroth.

« Désolée de paraître stupide, mais qui est Kity ? » demanda Izu qui peinait à comprendre.

« Kity ? Quelqu'un comme toi !

- Les garçons, ce n'est pas drôle de parler des morts ainsi ! » rappela Aerith.

« Et voilà... La Cetra ramène sa leçon de morale de la journée… » souffla Tifa loin de la conversation.

Izu dévisagea Aérith avec des yeux surpris, puis son attention se reporta sur quelqu'un... d'absent...

« Où est Kaiyah ? »

**Midgar, couloir du 70eme étage de la Tour Shin-Ra...**

Kaiyah, qui s'était s'enfuie hors de cette pièce étouffante grâce à l'attention braquée sur Izuna, avançait rapidement dans le couloir. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait encore c'était que Tseng, Reno et Rude avaient quitter aussi les lieux avec la discrétion toute turkesque qui les caractérise également.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais bien entendu, l'ascenseur n'était jamais disponible quand on en a besoin immédiatement. Ainsi, une voix de fit entendre dans son dos et elle se raidit :

"KAIYAH !!! VEUX-TU BIEN ME REGARDER EN FACE !!!"

Kaiyah se retourna et se posta devant celui qui l'avait appelé. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Puis soudain il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui étonna complètement la Turk.

Une voix autoritaire brisa net cet échange :

« On peut m'expliquer ? »

Kaiyah et Rude se séparèrent. Ce dernier remit ses lunettes qu'il avait ôté pendant l'échange visuel. Mais aucun des Turks n'était prêt à expliquer la situation.

De plus, Kaiyah avait repris à merveille son rôle de fille froide et austère en regardant Vincent.

« Bien, nous voyons que tout le monde est réuni... Du moins presque… Messieurs dames... Je crois que les autres vous attendent. Il est temps de parler de choses sérieuses. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Un homme brun bien connu de certains était apparut derrière tout le petit groupe de Turk, un sourire aux lèvres. Non loin de lui, se trouvait un autre homme, mais lui aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Qui vous êtes vous ? »

Reno, Rude et Tseng soupirèrent de concert devant la réaction un peu... excessive de Kaiyah, mais cette réplique ne sembla nullement gêner les nouveaux arrivés.

« Disons que nous sommes... » commença le blond.

« Des annonciateurs de malheurs... » finit Reno en se demandant bien quelle catastrophe les deux frères allaient annoncer cette fois.

« RENO ! Tu fais honte aux Turks !

- Mais chef ! C'est vrai ! Quand ils débarquent on a toujours des problèmes !

- Peut être, mais c'est pas une raison !

- Vous voyez, même vous vous l'avouer !

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'on est pas toujours là pour annoncer le mariage de quelqu'un, mais bon, soyez un peu gentil avec nous... On rentre ? »

Et presque tout le monde retourna docilement vers le bureau de Rufus pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe d'assez grave pour ameuter tout le monde et, surtout, pour qu'une terrienne doive revenir dans leur monde.

Finalement Tseng et Reno se retournèrent :

« Bah Kaiyah tu viens pas ? » demanda le Rouge.

Soupirant, la jeune fille suivit quand même aussi le groupe…

**Midgar, 70eme étage, bureau du président...**

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte menant au bureau du président, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde avec Izu à peine réveillée et surtout trempée.

La Turk revenue, Izu pointa frétillement du doigt l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

« Kaiyah...il est pas sensé être... »

Du coup, au grand déplaisir de cette dernière, tout le monde se tourna a nouveau vers elle, situation qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer.

« On ne pointe pas les gens ! Même les fantômes !

- ...

- Mais… C'est en effet... étrange...

- Bon, si on passait au explication ? » demanda la voix de l'homme blond qui avait suivit les Turks.

« oui... Je crois que ce serait judicieux... Je n'aime pas être traité de fantôme !

- Hem... Avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, vous deux… » coupa Cloud en parlant des deux hommes inconnues aux deux filles « …Permettez que je demande quelque chose... Vincent, je peux avoir ton arme s'il te plait ? »

Un silence, le chef des Turks regarda Cloud sans comprendre et il allait lui passer sa magnifique arme, lorsque Rufus l'arrêta, lâchant Izu qui retomba par terre :

« NON ! VINCENT NE LUI DONNE PAS !

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Je tiens à la vie de mes subordonnés, suicidaires ou pas... »

Cloud regarda Rufus d'un regard dépité, déçu que le président ai compris son attention. Il l'avait pourtant bien dit : « Echapper à la mort deux fois, ça fait un peu beaucoup, tu trouves pas. Manquerait plus qu'une 3ème fois, et je me tire une balle ! » Mais seul le président compris la blague, puis il se rappela qu'il avait soudain lâché la demoiselle terrienne.

« Oups...

- Bah si Cloud veut se suicider... C'est son problème non ?

- Je suis désolé de couper ce... débat, mais nous avons beaucoup d'explications a donner. »

Izuna, qui allait bouder suite à cet... incident fâcheux, s'intéressa tout à coup aux paroles du blond. Elle allait enfin avoir ses explications.

« Je suis d'accord avec mademoiselle... Et moi aussi je voudrais des explications sur certaines choses... en privé. »

Tseng accentua bien ses paroles avec un regard très prononcé vers Kaiyah et Reno.

« Chaque problème en leurs temps. Tout d'abord, si on t'a emmenée ici, Izuna, c'est pour que tu sois en sécurité » expliqua le blond.

« Hep ! là, une seconde ! Vous êtes qui déjà, vous deux ?

- Tu sais quoi, Kana... La prochaine fois, on enregistrera qui on est sur un magnéto, ça évitera de le répéter à tous les terriens qui viennent ici… » plaisanta le brun en parlant au blond.

« ...Excuse moi, toi tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois...

- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Comme si tu avais envie de faire ces présentations. Avoue que tu préfère laisser tout le boulot à ton frère… » coupa une voix connu au brun.

- Grrr... SEPH... » pesta le brun.

« Bon, messieurs les ex-méchants, c'est pas l'heure de se battre, même si je soutiens Sephiroth dans ses propos. Izuna, sache simplement que quelques problèmes ont eu lieu il y a deux ans, puis à peine un mois. Dans tout les cas, je suis sûr que Rufus, Avalanche et les Turks pourront t'éclaircir sur le sujet. Mais juste, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que Katra et moi, aillons d'autres informations, reste avec eux. Au fait, je suis Kana, gardien de la porte blanche de l'Albere, et voici mon frère Katra, gardien de la porte noire de l'Ater.

- Ca c'est super... Ils nous refilent le boulot des explications en plus…

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le machin aux cheveux rouges.

- ...Rigole Sephiroth... Rigole...

- Ca fait vraiment étrange... Sephiroth... le général Sephiroth... celui qui voulait détruire ce monde... qui fait de l'humour...

- ...Et ben... On va avoir du boulot... »conclut le président de la Shin-Ra en soupirant devant la remarque de la demoiselle terrienne.

« Heuuu nous on a des livraisons à faire… » déclara soudain Cloud.

Les membres d'AVALANCHE partirent avec un empressement des plus louche. Il ne resta dans la salle que les deux filles, les Turks, Rufus, Sephiroth et les deux gardiens de portes dont Kaiyah et Izu n'avait pas compris le rôle. Puis, un étrange phénomène se produisit : le groupe se scinda naturellement en deux.

Les Turks, excepté Vincent, commencèrent à raconter à Kaiyah les événements passés, enfin surtout Reno qui voulait absolument TOUT raconter lui même.

Et de l'autre côté, Rufus avec en face de lui la demoiselle trempée, qui avait un peu peur d'un coup.

Alors que d'un côté, l'ambiance était survoltée par un Turk racontant avec renfort de gestes les événements passés, Izuna était complètement bloquée incapable de poser la moindre question et qui ne savait pas non plus comment réagir...

« Heu... je... enfin...

- Alors, que veux tu savoir ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Génial Shin-Ra ! Tu lui facilités beaucoup la tâche... Elle va pouvoir facilement savoir quelle question poser... » ironisa l'ex-général.

« ...comment ça se fait que tout le monde est là, vivant ? Et à quel moment sommes-nous ? Il n'y a pas eu le météore ? Nous sommes après ? Oui, puisque toute l'équipe d'avalanche est là, mais... Sephiroth et Aeris sont mort normalement !

- Aucun commentaire Sephiroth et retire ce sourire stupide de ton visage !

- Héhéhé… »

Rufus arrêta de prêter attention à l'argenté qui ricanait dans son coin et qui savait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir justement. Le roux essaya de mettre à l'aise la blondinette qui se trouvait terrorisée devant lui.

« Alors... Euh... C'est quoi votre petit nom déjà ?

- Heu... Izu... na... M'sieur... Et c'est "tu"... »

« _A croire qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes, la pauvre petite._ Détendez vo... Détend toi Izuna... Tu n'as rien à craindre...

- ...pf... ppf... ahahaha... Ca dépend ce qu'elle doit craindre justement...

- La ferme Seph ou je t'oblige à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à ma place. Et en plus, je ne te donnerai que des missions ennuyantes !

- Tu ferais ça ? » demanda l'ex-général avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment que le président ne lâcherai pas la jeune terrienne.

« Non... malheureusement...

- Héhéhé !

- Dites... Et mes questions ?

- Ah, oui, pardon Izuna. Donc, pour te répondre, ton histoire de météore ne s'est jamais déroulée, pour la bonne et simple unique raison que monsieur-l'imbécile-derrière-qui-fait-des-remarques a quitté sa folie.

- Grmmmbl... Merci de rappeler mon état d'avant…

- Ah... Et comment ?

- De rien, mon cher. Et s'il a quitté sa folie, c'est à cause d'une fille qui est venue sur cette planète. Elle s'appelait Kity, elle venait de la Terre.

- Comme moi quoi ! » s'exclama Izu soudain contente.

« En gros, oui...

- Bon alors, tu as d'autres questions ? » demanda le chef des Turks qui était rester à côté.

« Mais, Vincent, j'en avait posé plusieurs ! » répliqua la blonde.

« Oui mais tu as les réponses pour toutes ces questions avec la réponse de Shin-Ra Junior.

- ...Mais qu'est ce que faisait cette fille là ? C'est elle qui a changé tout les événements ?

- Oui... Quasiment tout... Et pour finir, elle a apporté d'autre problèmes avec elle.

- Te plaints tu, Shin-Ra ?

- Et c'est mon fils qui arle comme ça en plus.. J'ai honte... Sa mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle savait... »

Izu comprit soudain les paroles de Vincent. Un tilt soudain s'empara d'elle. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose :

« ...Houla... Y a trop d'info d'un coup là... Sephiroth est...le fils de Vincent et de Lucrécia ? ...Nooon vous me charriez... C'EST GENIIIAALLLLLLLLL !!! »

Et oui, la folle était de retour... au grand dame de toutes les personnes ici présentes…sauf une. Mais quelqu'un d'autre sembla contrarier par cela. Quelqu'un qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir.

« Donc... tout est différent ? »continua la blonde.

Sephiroth s'était tut à la nouvelle question de Izuna. Rufus était dans le même état et il comprenait ce qui ennuyait son ami. Il y avait quand même quelque chose, un problème qui les ennuyaient tous depuis longtemps. Rufus se jeta à l'eau :

« Dis moi, Izuna, comment connais-tu l'histoire qu'il aurait du se passer ?

- Tu veux dire ? Ce qu'il se passe dans le jeu ?

- ...De quel jeu parlez vous donc tous ? Déjà Keyli... » demanda Sephiroth, bien plus calme qu'avant. Trop calme au goût de Rufus qui savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

« Attendez... Vous ne savez pas... que c'est un jeu... votre monde ? »

Izu remarqua enfin sa gaffe. Tout n'avait pas été dit. Elle tenta de se rattraper.

« Non, c'est rien, c'est la fatigue, je déconne c'est to…

- Non… De toute façon Keyli avait déjà dit cela, donc ça ne peut as être toi qui... déconne...

- Seph calme toi ! » rappela Rufus à l'ordre.

« Il est grand temps qu'on intervienne !

- Oui Katra, car là ils doivent comprendre...

-QUI SOMMES NOUS ?! » s'énerva Sephiroth en se retournant vers Kana et Katra qui venaient d'arriver derrière le groupe.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et toutes les personnes s'étaient retournées vers la personne qui venait de crier, sentant que cela les concernait également.

« Vous... vous... comment vous expliquer ? » commença Kana.

« Vous êtes vivant ! C'est le principal ! Après ce que vous devez savoir c'est que l'histoire de votre monde, enfin ce qui aurait dû arriver, était mis sous forme d'un jeu sur Terre. »

Sephiroth attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, après l'annonce directe de Katra.

« Nous ne sommes... qu'un jeu ? UN SIMPLE JEU ?! Tu as joué à toute notre histoire, sous forme d'un jeu ?

- Je... je... »

Izuna paniquait. Elle avait si peur de l'homme.

« Oui... je... je...

- Sephiroth ! Lâche la ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, mais il lâcha Izuna et quitta la pièce en se téléportant. Tous les autres étaient aussi choqués. Rude fut le second à sortir, suivi des autres.

Seuls Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana et Katra étaient encore présents. Même Rufus n'avait pu se résigner à rester avec la terrienne.

Kaiyah regardait Izuna de manière étrange, puis lâcha simplement :

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Ca aurait été mieux pour beaucoup de personnes... A commencer par moi...

- Mademoiselle ! Cela n'est en rien la faute de cette jeune fille !

- C'est nous qui l'avons conduite ici... Et si vous ne vouliez pas vous mêler de cette histoire, il suffisait de ne pas l'accompagner ! »

Kaiyah jeta un regard noir aux deux frères.

« Je n'ai fait cela que parce qu'il me l'avait demandé !

- Qui… Il ? Qui savait que Izuna était là ? » s'étonna Katra sans comprendre.

« ...Je... ne… veux pas savoir... »

Les jambes de la jeune fille blonde qui ne comprenait plus rien se dérobèrent alors, courrant vers la porte qui menait à l'étage inférieure et vers l'ascenseur. Elle fuyait, partait loin. Non, le rêve n'était plus.

Katra s'affola.

« Kana ! Va prévenir Rufus ! Elle ne doit pas rester seule, quoi qu'il arrive !

- Oui. On se retrouve à la maison. Je suis épuisé de tout ça. Il y a des choses… que nous ne contrôlons plus. »

Et Kana disparut laissant Kaiyah avec le brun.

« Alors ? Qui est ce "il" ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Et de toute façon en quoi cela vous regarderez t'il ?

- Tu fais confiance à un inconnu ?

- ...

- Etrange...

- Vous ne comprendriez pas...

- Peut-être que si... Mais tu dois me le dire pour que je puisse comprendre…

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

Kaiyah tourna les talons, s'en allant. Le gardien de la porte noire resta seul dans la grande salle du président. Plus rien n'allait correctement. Tout allait de travers. Ce n'était plus comme quand lui et son frère avaient leur sous-maître et connaissez tout d'eux.

Là tout était différent.

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Bon, dans cette partie, vous devez commencer à comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de chose non contrôler. D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas qui est…du moins VOUS ne savez qui est le « il » dont parle Kaiyah, qui est notre Turk préférée et ce que fiche Izu ici…le dire maintenant serait pas drôle, non ? sourire angélique

**Kaiyah :** Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'à l'origine c'est censé être un chapitre de détente qui se finit bien ? Là tout va mal Enfin… Vous me comprendrez au chapitre suivant XD

Bref… See you later… Et cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**A pierloup/min ilou,maitre nain : **

Kaiyah : Merci pour tes reviews… même si j'avoue avoir presque rien compris Alors, Kaiyah ne correspond pas vraiment à moi et, pour cause, elle est crée dans mon esprit tordu selon les caractéristiques du jeu FF7 avant la venue de Kity dans VDM…Humm… Les 500 gils de Pop corn on te les livre chez toi ?

Kity : Coucou Min Ilou comment que ça va ? héhé merci de mettre des reviews à ma fanfic...(de toute façon, tu sais ce qu'il t'attends si t'en mets pas héhé...non, bon ok j'arrete les conneries) Bon, ben les pop corns, j'm'en ocuppe Kaiyah Ils seront livrés (enfin...la boite oui...mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur...on verra héhé) voili voilo merci

**A Mlle mel :**

Kity : Héhé le fan club de Rufyyyyyyyy t'inquiètes pas...Rufy va arriver, ne t'en fais pas héhé ce sont des détails que je m'occupe personnellement (sourire angélique) bizzzou la miss

Kaiyah : Kikoo ma copine à moi XD Comment vas-tu depuis… hier ? Lol Tu me manques déjà tu sais… Vivement les vacances prochaines !!! Bah tu sais ce que je pense de tes petits mots qui me font super plaisir… même si c'est surtout le rayon de Kity


	6. Partie six

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Rufus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il attendait quelqu'un qui arriva en se téléportant.**

**« Tu es en retard pour notre réunion stratégique de grève !**

**- Oui je sais mais… Elle me torture »**

**Rufus se calma aussitôt.**

**« Je sais… Izu me fait pareil… Des méchancetés… Affreuses… »**

**Ils soupirèrent. Finalement Rufus se tourna vers Sephiroth :**

**« Mais nous tiendrons le coup ! Nous sommes forts !**

**- Oui ! »**

Partie six : « Personne n'en sait rien. »

**Quelque part dans Midgar...**

La pluie tombait drue sur la partie supérieure de la ville. Une pluie froide, refroidissant les corps des personnes non protégés. Partout des gens couraient pour rentrer chez eux ou tout simplement pour trouver un abri au plus vite.

Parmi toutes ces personnes, une silhouette marchait d'un pas monotone, quasiment automatique. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait même pas remarqué que ses vêtements se gorgeaient d'eau et collaient maintenant à sa peau. Son pas restait encore tranquille, même lent.

Arrivée dans une petite ruelle sombre, la silhouette s'arrêta. La jeune femme s'appuya le dos contre le mur. La pluie continuait de tomber et les gouttes froides coulaient sur elle, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas le remarquer. Lentement, le corps glissa au sol et elle se retrouva assise, les bras autour de ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, loin de la réalité.

_« Kity a permis de changer tellement de choses... »_

_Tant de choses différentes, tant de vies changées..._

_« Hojo est mort... »_

_Le cauchemar serait-il terminé ?_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherché ? »_

_La trahison... J'avais confiance en toi... Tu étais comme un frère pour moi..._

_« Je ne comprend pas... »_

_Trop de choses..._

_« Tu dois accompagner cette fille à Midgar... »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Fais moi confiance... »_

_Parce qu'il m'a laissé vivre ?_

_« QUI SOMMES NOUS ?! »_

_Un jeu... Existons-nous vraiment ?_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Tout aurait dû finir il y a longtemps... Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir ce jour-là..._

_« Tu fais confiance à un inconnu ? »_

_Un... inconnu..._

**Autre part dans Midgar...**

Bien plus loin, voir même à l'exact opposé, sous la pluie quasi torrentielle, une bouclée or avançait sans savoir où elle allait. A droite ? A gauche ? Quelle différence ? Celle de se perdre ? Trop tard pour y penser.

Il n'était plus temps. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Pourquoi toute cette histoire ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

_Je suis…dans un jeu vidéo…_

_« Tu es…un… »_

_Pourquoi ces souvenirs ? _

_« Arrête de mentir ! »_

_Faux…je disais…vrai…_

_« Elle s'appelait Kity, elle venait de la Terre. »_

_Comme moi ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?_

_« Comment connais-tu l'histoire qu'il aurait du se passer ? »_

_Personne ne savait. Qui suis-je ? _

_« Tu as joué à toute notre histoire ? »_

_J'ai joué à ta mort…oui…mais ce n'est qu'un jeu !!!! UN JEU !_

_« Alors pourquoi ? »_

_Pourquoi t'ai-je vu ?_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Ca aurait été mieux pour beaucoup de personnes... A commencer par moi... »_

_Oui…pour moi aussi…sortez moi…_

_« …Dites moi que je rêve… »_

_C'est un cauchemar…_

_« You're… a… »_

**Ruelle de Midgar...**

La pluie tombait toujours et la silhouette n'avait toujours pas bougé, prostrée sur elle même. Un homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'arrêta devant elle. Le visage humide des gouttes de pluie se releva pour voir le visage de cette personne.

« Bonjour. M'as tu oublié ? »

Les yeux accrochés aux yeux de l'homme, elle se contenta de secouer la tête pour montrer que non. Il sourit.

« C'est bien... Tu as fait ce que t'avais demandé ? Est-elle ici ? En sécurité ? »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi... »

_« Confiance... Fais moi confiance... Tu fais confiance à un inconnu ? »_

« Tu ne devrez pas rester là sous la pluie. Tu vas attraper froid. Promet moi de rentrer te mettre au chaud dès mon départ ! »

_« Ca ne sert à rien... C'est ce que veux... Qu'elle ne tombe jamais malade... »_

Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme ne se fit voir. Ce qui contraria l'homme qui perdit son sourire et dont la voix devint froide.

« Promet le moi ! »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, comme si elle ressentait enfin le froid de la pluie. Elle fit « oui » de la tête. L'homme retrouva son sourire aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait perdu.

« Bien... Alors je vais te laisser... Je ne peux rester trop longtemps... Nous nous reverrons jeune fille... »

Et il commença à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle le regarda partir des yeux, mais ne bougea pas de sa position.

**Midgar, taudis du secteur 5...**

Perdue, au milieu de l'immense ville, la demoiselle blonde continuait à avancer, dans l'unique but de se réveiller à un moment. Ses pas l'avaient emmené devant une église, presque effondrée. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Des fleurs. Partout.

La jeune fille s'avança, regardant les innombrables espèces qui l'entouraient. On disait qu'il était impossible de faire pousser des fleurs à Midgar. La preuve que non. Alors tout ça n'était pas juste le conte d'un simple jeu.

Au centre de l'église, elle s'assit au milieu des fleurs, et en cueillit une pour sentir son parfum.

« Comment…une telle odeur…ne peut pas être réelle ? »

Des larmes coulèrent. Elle voulait rentrer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Que ce cauchemar prenne enfin fin.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. La jeune fille ni fit même pas attention. Juste…cette reprise de souffle…comme si quelqu'un venait de courir.

« Je savais…que tu serais là… »

Cette voix disait quelque chose à la petite blonde. Elle devait l'avoir entendue, quelques temps auparavant. Mais elle était trop fatiguée. Elle voulait quitter le cauchemar. Elle tombait…par terre.

Une voix…toujours la même, l'appelait.

« Izuna…ne pars pas…si tu es là, c'est bien pour quelque chose. Un jour, tu partiras, comme tous les autres terriens avant toi…mais avant…reste avec nous… »

Et la jeune fille sombra dans le sommeil, l'odeur de fleurs autour d'elle. Juste cette phrase, comme pour répondre à la personne qui lui parlait.

« …Monsieur…pourriez vous dire…à Kaiyah…qu'il y a tout plein de fleurs ici ? Elle serait contente…je suis sûre… »

**Bâtiment Shin-Ra, dernier étage...**

Rufus faisait les quatre cents pas dans son appartement qui se trouvait au dernier étage du bâtiment. La jeune panthère noire le suivait, se demanda bien ce qui pouvait autant inquiéter son maître. Peut être la demoiselle endormit sur le canapé et qui ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Le chat grogna, faisant arrêter le rouquin qui s'assit sur une chaise.

« Quoi ? demanda Rufus.

- Miaaawww…

- ………..

- Rufus, tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver, elle est juste endormie. Elle a manqué de sommeil ces dernier jours on dirait. »

Rufus leva la tête vers Tseng qui était entré. Il soupira.

« A ton avis…que va-t-il se passer cette fois ci ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns regarda la jeune fille endormie d'un air septique.

« Personne n'en sait rien. »

**Midgar, Salon commun des Turks, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Reno était sur les nerfs. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à Rude.

« Reno calme toi !

- Que je me calme ? Alors que l'on ne peut rien faire ?

- Tu le dis toi-même : On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Alors à quoi bon te mettre dans cet état ? »

Le Rouge s'arrêta finalement devant la baie vitrée d'où il pouvait voir une grande partie de la ville et la pluie qui tombait. L'ascenseur émit un petit son et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tseng entra tranquillement.

« Izuna va bien. Elle est avec Rufus.

- Izuna ?! Mais je me moque de cette fille ! Je veux retrouver Kaiyh moi ! On fait quoi pour elle ?

- Qu'a donner la piste du PHS ?

- On attend toujours...

- Alors nous attendons...

- Mais ?!

- Reno... Il serait inutile et stupide de la chercher dans cette ville gigantesque... Et tu le sais très bien...

- ...

- Et si tu en profitais pour nous raconter le pourquoi du comment de cette soudaine réapparition ? »

**Midgar, Bureau de Rufus Shin-ra...**

Le roux regardait la jeune endormie. Elle tremblait encore un peu de froid, allongée sur le canapé. Tseng était parti, le laissant seul avec elle, et son animal de compagnie. Silencieux, il posa son célèbre manteau blanc sur la frigorifiée, se retrouvant avec son pull noir. Dark Nation le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

« Tu crois... que quelqu'un a entendu ma prière ? » demanda le jeune homme.

La panthère s'étira et laissa son Maître à ses pensées. Ce dernier tremblait, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé les deux dernières années, les dangers encourus. Et surtout... cette fille qui disait que leur monde n'était qu'un jeu. Quelques flashs lui rappelèrent des détails, autrefois sans importance :

La date de naissance sur la fiche de Kity.

Les gaffes de la demoiselle que Sephiroth lui avait narré ensuite.

Leurs connaissances sur tout ce monde.

L'annonce de la mort du président...

Si tout ça ne s'était pas passé, il serait mort aujourd'hui.

« ...merci... »

Tant de choses avaient changé...

**Midgar, Salon commun des Turks... Plus tard…**

Les trois Turks attendaient toujours lorsque le téléphone sonna. Reno se jeta sur le combiné.

« Allô ? ... Oui c'est moi... Vous l'avez ! Génial ! Dites moi où... Bien... »

Et le Rouge raccrocha.

« Je suppose, à voir ton soulagement, que tu sais où elle est...

- Oui, ils ont repéré le PHS. Ca a mis plus de temps à cause de la pluie et de sa position.

- Alors allons-y ! »

**Ruelle de Midgar...**

Les Turks étaient devant une ruelle sombre.

« Euh... Reno t'es sûr que c'est là ?

- Oui. C'est l'adresse dite par la femme. »

Et le Rouge entra dans la ruelle, suivi des deux autres. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais partout sur le sol des flaques s'étaient formées. C'était l'un des quartiers dont la rénovation n'avait pas encore débutée. Ils regardaient chaque recoin pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais finalement, ils trouvèrent assez vite la jeune femme prostrée sur le sol.

« Bah mince ! Kaiyh ! »

Reno retira sa veste et la passa autour du corps froide de la Turk.

« Elle va bien ?

- T'inquiètes pas Tseng... Elle dort c'est tout... »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et ils retournèrent à la Tour Shin-Ra.

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Kaiyah se réveilla dans un lit chaud. Cela faisait longtemps. La bonne odeur du café, comme d'habitude.

Mais l'habitude était bien loi, c'était ça le problème. Elle ouvrit les yeux réagissant soudain.

La salle de repos des Turks. Elle était dans un canapé, une couverture sur elle, et quelqu'un se tenait assit sur une chaise à ses côtés, un café dans les mains. Il semblait rassuré.

« Tu vas mieux ?

- C'est toi qui m'a retrouvé ?

- Oui. Ne pars plus jamais ainsi.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Depuis quand les Turks n'obéissent plus ?

- ……

- Repose toi.

- Où est Izuna ?

- Dans le même état que toi, chez Rufus.

- ……

- Rufus a un message à te passer : lorsque tu iras mieux, va dans l'église des Taudis du secteur 5. Il a dit que c'était de la part de la terrienne.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Ta curiosité ?

- Je hais les personnes qui me connaissent trop. »

Pour clore la discussion, la Turk se leva, et attrapa le café que Reno tenait dans ses mains, sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir.

« Eh !

- Tu laisses une jeune femme sans moyen de se réchauffer ?

- …C'était mon café…

- …à la base ! » finit Kaiyah en regardant par la fenêtre de l'étage un certain secteur.

Le rouge se tut, tandis que la fille aux cheveux bruns finit le café bien chaud. Que devait-elle faire à présent ?

**Midgar, bureau du cher président Shin-Ra...**

Encore endormie, Izuna sentit quelque chose de rugueux lui toucher la peau de son cou. Cela la réveilla, ne comprenant pas. Elle se releva, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande panthère noire qui semblait avoir pris la blondinette pour son déjeuner.

« KYYYYYAAAAA !!!!

- Miaaw ?

- Couchée, Dark Nation ! » ordonna aussitôt une voix sèche.

Par réflexe courageux…Izuna alla se planquer à l'autre bout de la pièce derrière un meuble. Le gros chat la suivit, ne faisant pas attention à l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu. Elle entendait, caché comme elle le pouvait, les pas de velours s'approcher d'elle doucement, en émétant un grognement.

« Dark…ça suffit, tu lui fais peur…

- Miaww… »

Le gros chat fit alors enfin demi tour, s'étirant, l'air satisfait de sa farce. La blonde resta à trembler de peur, par terre. Les yeux fermés, elle entendit un petit rire. Des pas arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle leva la tête. La fixant debout, un rouquin bien connu de la demoiselle se pencha sur cette dernière.

« N'ai pas peur, Dark Nation ne te fera rien. Au contraire, elle t'aime bien. Tu vas mieux ?

- …Kyaaa…

- Visiblement oui, tu parles déjà plus.

- Je…je…qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Je t'ai suivi, et je t'ai trouvé dans l'église d'Aerith. Kity m'avait un jour dit que c'était l'endroit le plus symbolique de cette ville. Je me suis dis que tu y irais peut être. J'ai eu de la chance.

- Des fleurs.

- Oui. J'ai dit à ton amie la Turk d'y aller. Comme tu me l'avais dit. Tu peux te lever.

- Je crois.

- Héhéhé…

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Wahhh !! »

Le rouquin attrapa Izuna comme un sac à patate, sur son épaule. Izuna voulut protester, mais en pesant le pour et le contre, elle décida que non. En fait, elle était plutôt rassurée.

« Vous êtes…gentil.

- …J'ai changé…

- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien…pourriez-vous… »

**Midgar, église des taudis du secteur 5...**

Pourquoi elle était là ? Pourquoi avait-elle été curieuse, et avait-elle écouté la jeune terrienne.

Kaiyah n'en savait rien…mais pourtant, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle se trouvait dans la petite église, baignée dans les fleurs. Alors…Izuna s'était souvenue qu'elle avait des roses chez elle.

La Turk réfléchit. Elle repensait à ses mots.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. La Turk se retourna pour voir le nouveau visiteur. La blondinette était sur l'entrebaille de l'entrée.

« Salut…, fit-elle simplement.

- Salut, Boucle d'Or. Pourquoi m'as-tu conseillé d'aller ici ?

- Tu aimes les fleurs.

- ………

- Ne le nie pas, tu as planté de magnifique roses chez toi.

- Et alors ?

- …Je me suis dis que tu aimerais. Voilà tout. »

Izuna avança jusqu'à la Turk, puis se baissa pour reprendre l'une des fleurs. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Kaiyah la fixa, puis tourna la tête. Elle alla dans un coin de l'église, pour s'éloigner de la demoiselle blonde.

« Tu sais…, commença Izu.

- Je rentre ! » coupa Kaiyah.

« Mais…je…

- Tu viens avec moi ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Izu, qui se releva aussitôt. La Turk la regarda dans un premier temps étonnée, puis tourna la tête.

« Allez, ne traînons pas. Les autres vont s'inquiéter. Et tu sais…

- Non, on rentre maintenant ! »

Comprenant le jeu de la blonde, Kaiyah eut un maigre sourire sur son visage, mais qu'elle effaça aussitôt pour reprendre son air habituel.

Les deux s'étaient pardonnées. Elles partirent alors, chacune une fleur dans la main.

Un peu plus loin, alors que les deux jeunes filles disparaissaient de leurs champs de vision, deux hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner.

Le premier, un homme aux cheveux argents.

Le deuxième, un homme aux cheveux roux.

« Depuis quand tu te mets à espionner toi aussi, Shin-Ra.

- Rufus » rectifia ce dernier.

« Pareil.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- T'occupes.

- Mouais…enfin, ce qu'il compte, c'est qu'elles aillent mieux. Et toi, Sephiroth ? Toujours en colère.

- Notre monde…n'est peut être qu'un jeu. Mais elle…ne le considère pas comme tel, maintenant qu'elle est dedans. Alors, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, nous vivons nos propres vies maintenant.

- Tu es redevenu sage. Tu m'avais fait peur quand même.

- On rentre ?

- Tu me téléportes avec… »

Mais l'argenté n'était déjà plus là. Seul, derrière l'une des colonnes de l'église, le président de la Shin-ra pesta contre l'ex-général, lui jurant qu'il allait lui donner les pires missions possibles dès qu'il le retrouverait…

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Voilà ce que je voulais dire au chapitre précédent : c'est partit dans une ambiance assez tristounette, mais nos héros vont mieux… On va repartir sur de la détente… normalement Je vous dirais dans les notes quand…

**Kity :** Partie faite par nous deux, avec succession de scène chacune. C'est simple, je fais les parties avec Izu, Rufus et Kaiyah les fait avec son propres perso, Reno et les autres Turks. Par contre la fin, c'est moi.

Bref, dans cette partie, Kaiyah et moi (c'est de Kaiyah l'idée, je précise) nous avons entremêlé les pensées de pleins de personnes et souvenirs et pour lesquels vous êtes…perdu héhéhé Allez, faites pas la tête, vous saurez bien un jour…ou l'autre

Byyye

**Kaiyah :** Comme le dis Kity vous êtes sûrement perdus, mais rassurez-vous, je vous dirais dans les notes quand on expliquera, dans les chapitres suivants, l'une des pensées confuses de Kaiyah

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits... N'oubliez pas que vos dons virtuels et vos réactions concernant les notes inutiles des débuts de chapitres sont toujours appréciés. Les revieweurs qui y participent se trouveront cités dans la partie bonus correspondante !

Allez, la suite… bientôt

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**A mel : **

Kaiyah : Merci copine à moi ça fait plaisir !!! J'espère que le suite te plaira encore aussi !!! Je passe la parole a Kity puisque Rufy c'est son rayon

Kity : héhé c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu craquer puis partir...mais ça c'était pour après merci encore Mel, et je te promets que Rufus sera beaucoup...beaucoup présent ! niark

**A min ilou, liliputien : **

Kity : Et oui, ça se finit en bazar sans nom...tu verras dans la suite ce que ça donnera héhé tu commences à me connaître, non ? Attend toi au pire avec Kaiyah et moi

Kaiyah : Oui exactement !!! On est des folles XD

**A nanaange1992 : **

Kity : Merci pour cette review On continue l'histoire en espérant que cela va plaire à tout le monde. Merci de ton soutiens

Kaiyah : Idem que Kity Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que le suite te plaira aussi…

**A Miss nutt's : **

Kaiyah : Merci à toi pour ta review !!! Pour le chapitre suivant faudra attendre un peu puisqu'on vous en a mis deux d'un coup et puis... si on poste trop vite, on risque d'être prises de cours ! Pour ta demande : de l'amour... bah on verra et pour Cloud... Le hic c'est qu'on est au chapitre 15 à ce jour et qu'il est pas trop présent... mais on essayera de faire un effort dans les chapitres qu'on va écrire là oki ? J'espère que la suite te plaira... même sans grandes apparitions de Cloud... D'ailleurs avec les fics de VDM et ACO, les persos principaux de FF7 ont étaient beaucoup mis de côtés…

Kity : --------- maiiiiss j'y peux rien... Comme l'a dit Kaiyah, pour le moment, on va pas pouvoir faire intervenir Cloud, désolée. Merci en tout cas de la review, ça prouve que notre fic est lue (ça doit tenir du miracle, non ?)


	7. Partie sept

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Deux hommes observent longuement le feu qui brûle dans l'arrière cour devant eux. L'un argenté et l'autre roux. Dans le foyer du feu, on peut apercevoir des pancartes avec dessus écrit « En grève », « Ras-le-bol » ou encore « Esclavage ».**

**« Tu sais quoi Shin-Ra... On a bien fait... Nous sommes que des hommes et elles sont si...**

**- Manipulatrices ? Oui... »**

**Ils gardèrent un instant le silence. Puis l'argenté se releva.**

**« J'ai faim et je vais de ce pas demander à Kaiyah qu'elle me cuisine un petit quelque chose.**

**- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger cette horreur . »**

**Sephiroth se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se téléporta directement dans son appartement.**

**« Bon moi je dois récupérer ma carte de crédit ! »**

**Et le rouquin quitta à son tour la cour.**

Partie sept : « …oublie tout…toute cette histoire… »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il était décidé que Kaiyah et Izuna resteraient à la Shin-ra, sous la grande surveillance du président et de l'ex-général…qui s'était sans doute vraiment payé la pire mission possible que pouvait lui donner Rufus.

C'est ainsi qu'Izuna, à son grand damne, se retrouva dans une chambre à part, à deux étages en dessous de celui du président. Elle se demandait vraiment où logeait les autres, car elle ne les voyait pas souvent. Cela l'ennuyait profondément d'être seule le soir et le matin. L'unique moment de profitable était l'après midi, quand elle passait dans le bureau de « son » président.

De son côté, quelqu'un pensait un peu comme elle, mais ne pouvait rien y faire au prix d'avoir des critiques. Rufus était lui terré dans son appartement, au dessus du bureau principal du président. Mais une fois réveillé, il s'y rendait immédiatement, sachant bien qu'il retrouverait la jeune terrienne devant la porte de son bureau. De toute manière, en aucun cas il ne la ferait monter dans sa chambre. D'un, parce que beaucoup de monde se poserait des questions, et de deux, parce que sa chambre avait été décoré par son père, avec des goûts qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il restait donc avec elle dans son bureau, finissant ses dossiers en retard, et en écoutant parfois les histoires de la demoiselle terrienne.

C'était une belle journée…d'automne avec plein de vent et de brouillard…

« POUUURRRRQUUUUOIIIII IL PLEUUTTTTTTTT ???!!!

-Izuna, calme-toi, ça changera rien de crier…

-Maiiiiiisss monde cruel ! Veruze, je regrette ma belle plage ! »

Le roux, attablé encore et toujours devant une tonne de paperasse administrative, regarda d'un coin de l'œil la petite, car il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien petite, blondinette s'énerver devant la baie vitrée de son étage. Il avait pris l'habitude, pendant la journée, de la voir à ses côtés. Parfois, les membres d'AVALANCHE passaient pour prendre des nouvelles, Sephiroth aussi, et quelques rares occasions, il voyait Kaiyah en train d'espionner à la porte pour ne pas rentrer et faire savoir qu'elle se faisait un peu de soucis, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu qu'elle n'admettait guère.

Mais cela amusait le président de la Shin-ra, qui savait qu'à part à cet étage, Izuna partait souvent du côté des Turks pour aller voir l'autre jeune demoiselle.

Une question se posa soudain à Rufus, car il avait un peu oublié ce détail depuis.

« Dis moi Izuna…, commença le rouquin.

-Oui, Monsieur le Président Shin-ra ?

-Rufus…s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, mais appelle moi Rufus, sans marque de politesse.

-Oui, Monsieur Shin-ra.

-………hem…donc, je voulais savoir, qui est la Turk ?

-Vous parlez de Kaiyah ?

-…oui… »

Un silence s'imposa bizarrement. Izu regarda le président, toujours devant la baie vitrée, et lui toujours à son bureau. Elle s'assit par terre, soudain moins en colère contre le temps. Le « chaton » noir la rejoignit pour une caresse.

« Je ne sais pas…, avoua Izu.

-C'est une Turk, oui ou non ?

-…vous êtes président, et vous ne savez même pas ? »

Le roux releva la tête devant la jeune terrienne. Un « tilt » se fit attendre dans sa boite crânienne. Il se leva et rejoint la demoiselle assise.

« Tu sais que tu es géniale, des fois ?

-Pourquoi des fois ? grommela la terrienne en boudant.

-…héhé…pardon…

-J'accepte pas vos pardons.

-…tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ?

-Non !

-……

-……

-……

-……

-Quel beau silence ! » coupa une voix.

Les deux ex-boudeurs se relevèrent d'un coup, avec un ex-général à leur côté. Rufus paniqua.

« Quoiqu'estcequetufaisicisansfrapper ?

-…tu caches quelque chose Shin-ra…

-RUUUUUUFUUUUSSS !!!

-Ouais, je sais C'était quoi ce silence ?

-Un silence de boudeur ! grimaça la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Seph ?

-J'ai vu…

-Non, t'es pas crédible, fait jour, alors le coup de « j'ai vu de la lumière » piqué à Strife, tu le gardes.

-Tu en sais des choses Non, je venais dire bonjour. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- RETOURNE FAIRE TON BOULOT !

- Mais…

- PAS DE MAIS !

- Grmmbl… »

C'est boudeur que l'ex-général quitte la pièce. Rufus se retourna alors vers la blonde, avec un sourire un peu machiavélique. Cette dernière ne comprit pas, sauf quand ce dernier l'attrapa pour l'emmener en dehors du bureau.

« Ehhhhh où on va ?

-Sous sol…

-QUOIII !!!???

-Là où il y a les archives ! »

**Midgar, le couloir où marchait l'ex-général, Tour Shin-Ra...**

C'est toujours en ruminant que Sephiroth retournait accomplir sa « mission ». Allons bon ! Il savait comment allé se passer le reste de la journée : comme d'habitude depuis qu'il reste avec cette fille... Mais qu'elle perte de temps !

Il arriva devant la porte du salon commun des Turks et entra. Kaiyah dormait sur le sofa, ce qui était assez rare… L'ex-général fronça les sourcils et finalement s'assit sur le sofa avec son livre, le 36ème depuis le début de cette mission. Mais il ne lisait pas vraiment, il repensait à cette mission qui n'était pas de tout repos. En effet, cette fille n'était sympa qu'avec les Turks, excepté Vincent dont l'animosité était réciproque, et avec Izuna, dont leurs liens sont étranges.

_« Chouette ! Ma nounou est de retour ! Pas moyen de rester tranquille un instant... »_

_« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser de la place ! »_

_« En quel honneur je répondrais à vos stupides questions ? »_

Cette fille était invivable…

**Midgar, Sous-sol, Tour Shin-Ra...**

« Auriez-vous la bonté, si mauvaise soit-elle, de dénier m'expliquer ce que l'on fiche dans ce sous-sol ? »

Rufus fit mine de ne pas faire attention à la remarque, ni d'ailleurs à la politesse de sa protégée, bien trop préoccupé par la question.

Izuna et Rufus s'étaient retrouvés en un rien de temps au sous sol. C'était un endroit qu'Izuna n'avait jamais vu dans le jeu, et bien étrange. En effet, partout autour d'elle se trouvait des tonnes de paperasses empilées dans des étagères ou des cartons poussiéreux qui donnaient l'envie à Izu d'éternuer. Il y avait aussi un ordinateur, qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été allumé depuis bien longtemps. Le rouquin eut un doute.

« Tu crois qu'il y a un mot de passe ?

-…essayez, sinon on ne saura pas.

-S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, arrête avec ton vouvoiement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu que Sephiroth et Cloud m'énervaient avec ça, que tu dois faire pareil.

-…qui range ces dossiers ?

-Tu changes de sujet…

-Non, franchement ?

-……………….

-Parce que bon, pour que ce soit aussi bordélique, faut vraiment que cette personne n'ai aucune organisation.

-………….

-…okai, c'est bon, j'ai pigé qui s'était…vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance d'avoir des Turks comme ça.

-…Reno…tu me le payeras…je sais pas lequel est le pire entre lui et Sephiroth. »

Le président de la Shin-ra eut un soupire las. Dans la grande salle du sous-sol, il alluma l'ordinateur qui semblait préhistorique pour la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il tappa quelques infos, et d'un coin de l'œil regarda la blondinette qui fixait quelques dossiers en vrac. Il se sentit alors mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il le savait pourtant, cette fille amenait le malheur sur cette terre en venant ici. Mais…c'était comme si son souhait s'était exaucé. Ce souhait de revoir une terrienne.

« Izu ?

-Oui, monsieur le président.

-Parle moi de la Terre, encore une fois, pendant que je cherche le dossier relatif à Kaiyah…s'il y en a bien un.

-Tu aimes la Terre à ce point ?

-J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes y venant, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'en parler avec eux. Je t'envie d'un sens…tu as de la chance d'avoir changé de monde. C'est normalement impossible tu sais.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Hum…je ne sais pas…que faisais-tu là bas, comme travail ?

-J'étais étudiante. J'allais dans un lycée, avec mes amis.

-Tes amis ?

-Oui, j'en avais beaucoup…bon, sauf le prof d'histoire, mais ça, ça changera jamais. J'ai toujours détesté l'histoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu savais comme c'est barbant…mais bon, tu vois, je préfère étudier l'histoire de cette planète, et les gens qui s'y trouvent.

-Tu es…bizarre.

-Je sais. Bon, finis les questions pour le moment ! Tu as trouvé le dossier ?

-……

-…véruze…j'ai fait une gaffe…

-Héhé…c'est plus agréable de t'entendre me tutoyer…que !!!!! »

Le sourire de Rufus à l'entente de tutoiement s'effaça soudain lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Izu se précipita à ses côtés, et regarda à son tour. Elle ne comprenait pas bien tout, mais une chose était sûre…un truc clochait.

Sur le petit écran, voici ce qui était écrit :

_Nom : Non communiqué_

_Prénom : Kaiyah_

_Père : Non communiqué_

_Mère : Non communiqué_

_Date de naissance : Non communiqué_

_Histoire personnelle : ... (éléments effacés)_

_Matricule : TF016DSHIX_

_Fonction : Turk_

_Instructeur : TM123_

_Age de début de formation : vers 08 ans_

_Armes utilisés : Armes à feu_

_Magie de prédilection : Foudre_

_Rapports de missions : ... (éléments effacés)_

_Section spéciale :_

_Matricule : DSHIX_

_Service concerné : ... (élément effacé)_

_Directeur du projet : ... (élément effacé)_

_Rapports du projet : ... (éléments effacés)_

_Risques du projet : ... (élément effacé)_

_Date de fin du projet : 8442_

_Clôture du dossier le : 8442_

_Raison de la clôture : Décès_

_Informations complémentaires : Rapport de mission ... (élément effacé)_

Tout d'abord silencieux, le roux et la blonde relirent pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Puis, ce fut Izu qui posa la question la première.

« C'est impossible…Kaiyah…n'est pas morte…alors…pourquoi ?

-Des éléments ont été supprimés…qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ?

-Qui a accès aux archives, à part toi ?

-Ben…celui qui les…range…Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire. Reno va m'entendre ! Et pourquoi cacher tout ça ? Pourquoi…

-Stop ! Arrête ! » ordonna soudain la blondinette en arrêtant le roux qui partait déjà.

Elle se plaça face à lui, pour l'empêcher de passer. Ce dernier n'osa pas la toucher, un peu tétanisé par son visage déterminé.

« Que…pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ?

-……oublie tout…toute cette histoire…n'est sans doute pas à ramener à la lumière du jour. Kaiyah ne le voudrait pas, elle fuirait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Elle nous doit des explications ! Elle est sensée être…morte…il y a 7 ans ! Tu l'as bien lu toi aussi !

-JE SAIS ! Mais…mais… »

_« Pour que ces malades me remettent la main dessus ?_

_JE N'Y RETOURNERAIS PAS !!! »_

Inconsciemment, la blonde s'était souvenue des paroles de Kaiyah avant d'arriver à la tour Shin-ra, comment elle avait paniqué. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. La Turk était encore méfiante sur les gens qui l'entouraient, elle risquerait de tout abandonner.

Izu…aussi…elle l'abandonnerait.

« Je t'en pris…nous n'avons rien vu…tu me le promets ? »

La bouclée tremblait, sans réussir à regarder le président dans les yeux. Elle avait peur que Kaiyah s'en aille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne la connaissait depuis peu de temps.

Elle entendit un soupire, puis sentit le roux lui attraper la main sans rien dire. Ils sortirent tous les deux, dans le silence, après avoir éteints l'ordinateur. Ce ne fut que dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'Izu tomba sur le sol, que Rufus reprit la parole, la soutenant par le bras.

« Je ne dirais rien, promis…

-…merci… »

Elle regarda à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur. Elle eut un sourire. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, elle se sentait…heureuse.

« Tu as mangé ?

-Hein non, pourquoi ?

-Tu tiens plus sur tes jambes…je t'emmène quelque part ?

-Waiiihh »

**Endroit inconnu, Moment inconnu...**

La plaine, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune, révélait un spectacle d'une rare violence : partout des gens couraient en hurlant poursuivis par d'autres, armés pour la plupart de fusils d'assauts. Au loin, un village se dessinait, dont certaines maisons brûlaient. Une épaisse fumée noire se voyait parfaitement malgré la nuit. Parcheminés sur le sol, des corps tâchaient de sang l'herbe verte.

Kaiyah observait, fascinée et écœurée à la fois, ce qu'elle avait déjà vu en rêve plusieurs fois : l'un de ses rares souvenirs...

Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle entendait déjà les bruits de pas, la course, sa course. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, une femme et une petite fille de 6 ans apparurent dans son champ de vision et passèrent en courant devant elle sans la voir. Elles la dépassèrent et continuèrent à avancer derrière son dos. Kaiyah n'osa pas se retourner de peur de revoir cette scène encore, mais une envie malsaine, un besoin étrange la fit se retourner. La fillette s'était stoppée devant le corps de la femme tombée au sol.

« Maman !!! Maman debout !

- K... Kai...

- Maman !!! »

La jeune Kaiyah pleurait et secouait sa mère, sûrement dans le but de la motivée à se lever.

« Maman !!!

- Non... Pars... Vite...

- Mais maman ! Je veux rester avec toi !

- N... Non...

- Maman... Où sont... ? »

Deux SOLDATS arrivèrent et trouvèrent la gamine et sa mère. L'un d'eux attrapa la gamine qui lutta légèrement pour rester près de sa mère et l'autre... Kaiyah ferma les yeux alors que le coup de feu résonna dans la nuit...

**Midgar, Salon commun des Turks, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Kaiyah se réveilla en sursaut sur le sofa, avec un air apeuré sur le visage. Elle observa les alentours et mis du temps à comprendre où elle était : le salon commun des Turks. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme dans le fauteuil devant elle : Sephiroth avait arrêté de lire et l'observait d'un air méfiant.

« Ca va ? »

- C'est rien… Un mauvais rêve c'est tout… »

Il en aurait sursauté : elle lui avait répondu pour la première fois à l'une de ses questions depuis qu'elle était sous sa garde !

Kaiyah s'assit, les genoux repliés contre elle et tenus par ses bras. Elle commença à parler d'une voix un peu fragile :

« Vous...

- Je ?

- Vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui vous semble pourtant vital ?

- Comment cela ?

- Quand on veut se souvenir de quelque chose... Mais que l'on n'y arrive pas...

- Ca arrive, parfois. C'est une manière de se protéger de pensées qui pourraient nous faire souffrir.

- ...

- Parfois j'aimerais oublier certaines choses. »

Kaiyah releva les yeux vers lui.

« La Shin-Ra m'a fait faire beaucoup de choses... que je regrette je dois l'avouer.

- Comme ?

- La guerre... Ca n'apporte jamais rien de bon à quelqu'un...

- Mais ? Vous étiez un héros ! Vous êtes devenu célèbre ! Et vous l'êtes toujours aujourd'hui !

- Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne suis pas célèbre… »

Sephiroth avait dit cela avec de l'amertume et du dégoût. Kaiyah l'observa longuement.

« Oui... Vous n'êtes plus l'ancien général...

- Tu en doutais encore ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Puis elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant de murmurer :

« Je regrette aussi... certaines de mes missions... »

Puis elle s'endormit laissant le jeune homme assez perplexe.

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Citation de FF7 :** « Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne suis pas célèbre… » (Cloud, FF VII)

**Kaiyah :** Pauvre Sephiroth gniark... Kity a vraiment trouvé une mission intéressante (de mon point de vue bien sûr XD)... Sinon des parties à expliquer... plus tard hé hé...

**Kity :** Bon, donc dans cette partie, on peut voir des très flous passages qu'on ne peut pas vous expliquer pour le moment. Mais en tout cas, beaucoup de questions allez, on vous laisse sur cette fin, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Atchefêtedepaques !

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté… N'oubliez pas que vos dons virtuels et vos réactions concernant les notes inutiles des débuts de chapitres sont toujours appréciés. Les revieweurs qui y participent se trouveront cités dans la partie bonus correspondante !

Allez, la suite…soon


	8. Partie huit

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Ayant enfin repris, et de bon cœur, le travail pour la récolte de fonds, Sephiroth Valentine et Rufus Shin-Ra Junior vous proposent de profiter des joies du farniente et du luxe. En effet, ils vous proposent de vivre comme des pachas dans leurs appartements respectifs pour la modique somme de 7 500 gils la journée. Attention ! Ce prix n'inclut pas leurs présences. Ils ont en effet refusé de servir à nouveau de marchandises. Mais vous pourrez au moins avoir le loisir de vivre tranquillement dans les lieux de vie habituels de nos chers amis !**

Partie huit : « Dans un combat, si tu laisses tomber ton arme, tu es mort… »

**Un restaurant à Midgar...**

Kaiyah observait les trois autres personnes à la table.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici ? » fit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Pour manger bien sûr ! » fit Izuna avec son plus beau sourire.

« On pourrait pour une fois manger tous ensemble, non ? On est toujours séparé! » rajouta Rufus.

« ...En même temps, on est sensé pas les quitter d'une semelle... » soupira Sephiroth.

- Dis tout de suite que ma présence t'embête !!!

- Kaiyah...un peu de calme, pour la seule et unique fois où on est QUATRE. C'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! » tenta de résonner le président.

« C'est lui qui s'est plaint ! » marmonna Kaiyah. « Il se plaint toujours !

- ...Tu as commencé, Kaiyh... » murmura Izu avec un sourire.

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!! »

Izuna se tourna vers son amie, un peu vexée.

« TU M'APPELLES BOUCLE D'OR J'TE SIGNALE ! »

Kaiyah se calma d'un coup...

« Y'a que Reno qui m'appelle comme ça... »

Puis elle détourna le regard, gênée. Rufus soupira. Décidément la table n'était vraiment pas calme. Mais quelle idée ils avaient eu, Izu et lui, de préparer un tel repas.

« Hem...bref...et si on mangeait au lieu de se disputer dans tous les sens ?

- Reno ? » Coupa Sephiroth sans faire attention au parole du Roux.

« .…..

- Intéressant... » Continua l'argenté devant le silence de la Turk.

Kaiyah envoya un regard noir à Sephiroth. Si ce dernier n'était pas un ancien général, il aurait pu avoir peur rien qu'en sentant l'aura presque meurtrière de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

_« ...Qu'est ce qu'on fout là nous --... »_ Pensa Izu qui commençait à regretter son idée.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Je me mêle pas de votre vie MOI !

- Heuu... » Tenta Rufus.

« Vous voyez ! vous voyez ! c'était comme ça toute la semaine ! »

Sephiroth pointait Kaiyah du doigt. Malheureusement pour lui, Izu voulait protégé la demoiselle Turk.

« Maiiiiiis elle est trop mimi Kaiyh ! »

Izuna se jeta au cou de la Turk avec un grand sourire pour prendre sa défense, ce qui bloqua complètement la Turk qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Sephiroth se mit a grogner :

« On voit que tu n'était pas avec elle cette semaine...

- Non, mais moi je l'ai supporté pendant tout de trajet de... »

Mais Kaiyah lui plaqua la main contre la bouche pour la faire terre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa maison soit découverte en cas de problème.

« Boucl… »

Elle commença à gronder quand un homme entra précipitamment dans la salle :

« Monsieur le Président ! »

Les 4 protagonistes relevèrent la tête vers l'appel dédié à Rufus :

« Monsieur le Président !

- Oui quoi ? Est-ce urgent ?

- Oui ! Un monstre inconnu attaque Kalm !

- Un monstre inconnu ?

- Oui monsieur !

- Sephiroth !

- Oui je viens aussi ! »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et commencèrent à partir :

« Izuna ! Reste avec Kaiyah !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! »

Et Rufus commença a rejoindre Sephiroth qui était déjà presque sorti. Mais Izuna se leva également, ainsi que Kaiyah. Elles rattrapèrent Rufus et Izu le fit se retourner vers elle :

« Izuna... Le moment est grave !

- Je sais, mais si c'est un monstre inconnu... Je pense que cela me concerne... »

Le rouquin dévisagea la jeune fille et finalement acquiesça. Ils partirent tous les 4 dans l'hélicoptère qui les attendait...

**Vol, entre Midgar et Kalm...**

C'était Rufus qui était aux commandes. Sephiroth ne savait que se téléporter et apprenait en se moment même le pilotage, mais Izu avait littéralement refusé qu'il conduise, parce qu'elle tenait à sa vie. Kaiyah, quand à elle, savait aussi piloter, mais ça personne ne le savait. Le pilotage faisait parti de la formation des Turks. Quand à Izu…n'en parlons même pas.

Ils furent en un rien de temps (enfin…quand même une bonne demi heure à entendre Izu râler car elle avait faim) à l'endroit indiquer.

Sephiroth posa le premier pied à terre, regardant la ville : Les habitants couraient dans tous les sens. Il arrêta l'un d'eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Monsieur Sephiroth ! Un monstre…derrière la ville. On arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Mettez vous en sécurité, la Shin-Ra va s'en occuper. »

Les gens continuèrent à fuir. Izu s'approcha de l'ex-général.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Ce n'est pas un monstre ordinaire a priori.

- On est quatre, non ?

- Oui…enfin trois compétents et une pas douée, pour être exact.

- De toute façon, il va falloir que nous nous battions seuls, personne ne peux venir nous aider...

- Alors on y va. »

Kaiyah, juste derrière eux, passa la première, ignorant les personnes qui courraient de l'autre sens. Elle fut rejointe par les trois autres, et le groupe se rendit derrière la ville.

**Plaine de Kalm...**

« Bon sang, mais où il est ! Pourtant tout le monde semblait effrayé ! » pesta le président.

Ils avaient la plaine en long, large et travers, sans rien trouver. Izu s'assit par terre, fatiguée.

« C'est pas drôle…-- En plus j'ai…glups…faim

- Comme si on avait besoin de ça…, soupira la Turk.

- Pas de commentaire…c'est pas drôle toi, t'as pas de point faible : pas le mal de l'air, pas le vertige, presque jamais faim...t'es allergique à quelque chose, au moins ?

- Oui.

- Ah ? A quoi ?

- A TA STUPIDITE !

- …..-- monde cruel… »

Izuna se tut ensuite. Sephiroth et Rufus examinait les environs. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour, emmenant Kaiyah avec elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Boucle d'Or.

- Rien…j'avais envie d'être avec toi

- …Boucle d'Or…derrière toi…

- Quoi ? »

Kaiyah regardait la chose qui se trouvait derrière son amie qui l'entraînait sans regarder devant elle. Elle devint de marbre, attrapa son arme. Izu paniqua, en comprenant.

« …gloups…me dit pas que…

- A trois, tu passes derrière moi, et tu appelles les deux autres.

- Oui madame…

- Un…deux… »

Mais elle n'était qu'à deux lorsqu'Izu partit déjà. Le monstre était en face d'elle. La blonde prévint alors le Roux et l'argenté, tandis que Kaiyah tirait quelques balles pour attirer l'attention du sortes de Behemoth pas connu sur les listes un peu plus loin.

« LES GARRRRRRRRSSSS ON A TROUVE LE MONSTREEEUUUUUHHHHHHH !!!

- QUOI ?! s'étonna la voix lointaine de Rufus.

- OUI ET IL EST DERRIERE NOUS !! Kyyaaaa !!

- La ferme Boucle d'Or ! »

Rufus et Sephiroth arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, retrouvant Izu cachée derrière Kaiyah, devant un gros monstre de plusieurs mètres de haut. Sephiroth se téléporta près du monstre pour lui asséner un coup de Masamune, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, l'épée légendaire rebondit sans même égratigner la peau du monstre. L'ex-général se retéléporta près du groupe.

« Mais…

- Attend ! Feu 3 ! »

Rufus se concentra et envoya la magie contre le monstre. Ce dernier tomba un pied à terre, mais se releva aussitôt, à croire que la magie l'avait à peine chamboulé.

Le Roux recommença sa magie, et à nouveau le monstre se releva encore. Sephiroth pesta :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rien ne marche ou quoi ?

- IZUNA !!!! »

Kaiyah tourna immédiatement son attention vers la blonde au cri de Rufus : un autre monstre, plus petit, venait d'apparaître sur le champ de bataille et avait envoyer un violent coup à la jeune terrienne. Heureusement, Rufus protégeait cette dernière et, avec son arme, gardait l'espèce de Behemoth vert à bonne distance.

« KAIYAH ! »

La Turk n'eut que le temps de reprendre contact avec son propre combat que le monstre lui envoya un coup de queue qui la fit s'écraser lourdement contre un arbre et retomber au sol, comme Izuna quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais, contrairement à la terrienne, elle se releva presque immédiatement. Kaiyah chancela légèrement alors que le monstre fonçait vers elle. C'est Sephiroth qui stoppa son avancée en le bloquant avec Masamune, puis d'un coup de poignet, il le rejeta en arrière.

De son côté, le regard perdu, Izu tenta de revenir à la réalité. Mais ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était cette fichue douleur au crane. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bu, à ses souvenirs. Une détonation la réveilla de ses questions. Elle releva aussitôt la tête, et vit Rufus non loin d'elle, et plus exactement dans l'exact axe entre elle et un drôle de monstre. Le monstre. Ses souvenirs momentanément perdus lui revinrent. L'attaque. Les deux monstres. Un gros coup qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

« Izu, ça va ? demanda le président.

- Toujours aussi bien, monsieur le président de la Shin-Ra.

- C'est pas le moment, idiote. Tu as ton arme ? »

La blondinette chercha sur les côtés, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son arme tranchante. En fait, elle l'aperçut derrière le monstre, par terre.

« Kyyyyyaaa j'l'ai plus !

- Dans un combat, si tu laisses tomber ton arme, tu es mort…

- J'VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIRRRRR-EUUUHHH J'suis trop jeune

- Relax, je disais ça dans le cas où on est seul. Je suis là.

- Ah…c'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, cherche un moyen de récupérer ton arme, et pour savoir comment on tue un monstre à la carapace aussi résistante.

- Grumph…pas drôle…

- Mes balles ne sont pas inépuisables. »

Izu cessa de rire et se releva. Rufus avait beau essayer de retenir le monstre à distances, cela lui faisait un peu peur tout ça. Mais d'un côté, le Roux comptait sur elle. Elle pesa sur une petite balance virtuelle sa peur et le bonheur de Rufus, et finalement le choix fut vite fait.

« Bon…prouvons que des fois, être petit c'est utile. »

Elle passa en un éclair à côté du président, filant vers le monstre. Rufus paniqua en la voyant agir ainsi. La blondinette fonçait droit vers le monstre. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« IZU !! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La bête fonça lui aussi vers la furie blonde. Cette dernière glissa alors en dessous du monstre, avec un dérapage pas des plus génial, mais cela lui avait permis au moins de se retrouver près de son arme, qu'elle attrapa en un éclair.

D'abord déstabilisé, Rufus ne savait plus faire. De plus, le scénario qui se déroulait le laissait un peu incrédule.

Izu ne chercha pas à rester éternellement bloquée par le monstre, et décida de faire marche arrière par les airs. Elle fit un saut à la perche avec son arme, manquant de se rétamer plus loin, pour arriver sur le dos du monstre. Là, une séance de rodéo se fit en direct, et la blonde se retrouva éjectée en quelques secondes. Ca n'avait visiblement pas marché, et la demoiselle s'attendait déjà à sentir le sol dur sous son corps.

Mais non, elle retomba dans les bras de Rufus, qui s'était précipité, affolé.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, Izu…

- Question pour un champignon, top : si tu me tiens dans tes bras, où est ton arme ?

- … »

Le Roux n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question forte stupide qu'il ne comprit pas pour le départ, qu'un rugissement se fit entendre dans son dos.

« A TERRE ! » hurla Izu.

Il obéit sans chercher à comprendre, tandis qu'elle sauta de ses bras, au moment où la bête arriva sur eux. Elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois sur le dos velue de la grosse chose qui commençait à être trop imposante maintenant. Cette fois-ci, elle tint bon.

Par terre, les bras pour se protéger, faisant confiance à la terrienne, Rufus entendit une détonation. Celle de son arme. Mais le problème était que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le monstre tomba lourdement sur le sol, Izu avec, qui fit un rouler bouler jusqu'aux pieds du président.

« Aie aie…fait mal…

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais ?

- La réponse à la question que je t'avais posée était : dans ma main droite parce que j'avais voulu la rattraper. »

Elle tendit la fidèle arme du président à ce dernier. Elle avait un joli sourire heureux, de la fille qui avait réussie son coup. Cependant, Rufus ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle répondit alors.

« Aussi protégé que l'on soit, une balle dans la nuque, et plus exactement dans l'échine, c'est mortel. Crois-en l'expérience d'une fille qui a lu beaucoup de roman qui se terminent mal . La première fois que j'avais tenté d'aller sur son dos, j'avais vu ce point. Il ma juste fallu recommencer et utiliser ta chère arme.

- …les terriens sont vraiment étonnants…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire . Mais bon, c'est grâce a toi que j'ai réussi. »

Rufus cacha un petit sourire, et se pencha sur la demoiselle à terre. Elle se fit alors attraper par les bras du jeune président et se retrouva soulevée.

« Wahh !!

- Tu vas quand même pas rester par terre, non ?

- C'était quoi ce monstre, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Moi non plus, Izu. Pas même dans la grotte nord. »

La blondinette regarda la carcasse du monstre bleu, aux crocs énormes, et dont la peau résistait à toute attaque physique et magique. C'était vraiment effrayant en y pensant.

Sur l'épaule du Roux, en sac à patate, Izu se posait vraiment des questions. On lui avait dit que tous les terriens qui étaient venus ici avant elle, avaient apporté des complications. Pourquoi ? Rufus n'avait jamais voulu vraiment lui en parler, comme si cela faisait revenir en lui des mauvais souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais insisté, mais désormais, c'était sûrement bien de sa faute si des choses étranges se passaient. Pourquoi tout ceci ? Pourquoi elle ?

« Ne réfléchis pas, c'est mauvais pour ton petit cerveau.

- Grrrrr…pardon, Monsieur le président de la Shin-Ra, j'avais oublié ô combien le votre était supérieur. Mes plus plates excuses.

- Rah…bon sang…--…

- ……

- Tu sais, quoi que tu penses, on t'en veut pas d'être venue ici. On a apprit depuis le temps…que si tous les terriens n'étaient pas venu, il y aurait eu des choses encore plus catastrophiques, et notre monde serait peut être détruit depuis longtemps. Alors…ne te sens pas coupable des choses dont tu n'y es pour rien.

- ……Merci, Rufus…mais j'ai une question !

- Je t'écoute.

- J'VAIS RESTER LONGTEMPS SUR VOTRE EPAULE ??!! »

Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin… 

Sephiroth tenta encore une attaque, mais le monstre esquiva encore.

« Sephiroth ! Ca ne sert à rien ! On ne va pas y arriver ainsi ! Sa cuirasse est trop solide !

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Peut-être attaquer son abdomen ?

- Et comment tu veux y accéder ?

- En se faisant confiance mutuellement ? »

Sephiroth s'arrêta un instant, mais para immédiatement une autre attaque.

« Okay... Je te laisse faire... Donne moi ma chance ! »

Et Kaiyah acquiesça de la tête avant d'attaquer le monstre, non seulement avec son arme, mais aussi avec sa magie. La foudre, rebondissant sur la carapace, attira l'attention de l'animal qui se détourna de l'ex-général, lui faisant dos.

Kaiyah continua de se battre contre le monstre tout en esquivant ses attaques pendant que Sephiroth cherchait la faille.

Alors que le monstre tenta d'envoyer un coup de patte à la Turk, cette dernière fit un rapide saut de côté. Ce dernier fut légèrement déséquilibrer et une mince partie de son abdomen fut accessible, détail qui n'échappa à Sephiroth :

« Refais le ! »

Kaiyah se concentra. Elle essaya pendant de longues minutes de provoquer la même erreur chez son ennemi, mais le monstre ne daignait pas refaire cette attaque.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai... On y sera encore demain si ça continue ainsi... »_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Izuna et Rufus puis à Sephiroth qui avait son sabre à la main, prêt à agir. Kaiyah soupira.

_« Bon Sephiroth... T'auras sûrement qu'une chance cette fois... J'espère ne pas rater mon coup... »_

Puis Kaiyah rabaissa son arme. L'animal poussa un cri perçant avant de foncer sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais, au moment décisif où le monstre se releva légèrement pour la frapper, elle se laissa tomber au sol pendant que Sephiroth se laissa glisser sur l'herbe pour passer sous la bête. En passant sous la chair non protégée, il y fit une entaille profonde. Le monstre se mit à hurler alors que ses boyaux se répandirent sur le sol.

L'argenté observa silencieux l'agonie de la bête, puis s'approcha de la Turk assise sur le sol, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita un instant, mais finalement elle accepta l'aide. Sephiroth s'étonna en la voyant utiliser sa main gauche. Il comprit le souci quand Kaiyah commença à se masser le poignet droit.

« Blessée ?

- Ca va passer... Ne vous en faites pas... »

Kaiyah et Sephiroth furent alors rejoint par les deux autres qu'étaient Rufus et Izu. Ces derniers semblaient plutôt bien aller, sauf qu'Izu était en train de crier sur l'épaule du Roux pour qu'il la lâche. Et ce dernier affichait un grand sourire.

« LACHEZ MOI !!! MONDE CRUEL !! VERUZE !

- Quand tu me tutoieras, blondinette, quand tu me tutoieras…Ca va vous deux ?

- Changez pas de sujet !

- Oui, ça va plutôt bien. Pas trop de casse de notre côté, et vous ?

-Ca va aussi, juste un petit cassage d'oreille et deux ou trois coupures c'est tout…

- Et si tu la lâchais ? Elle va finir par te mordre si ça continue.

- Miawww Grrr….

- Oui, c'est vrai. Izu, pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard incendiaire, ni de chat martyrisé.

- Miaw…pas drôle. »

Le roux remit Izu par terre, qui reprit son sourire habituel. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer de suite à la Shin-Ra.

« Et si on en profitait pour visiter Kalm ? »

Plus tard, Auberge de Kalm… 

Izuna discutait avec Rufus en buvant un chocolat chaud. Elle vit avec étonnement, Sephiroth , armé d'un rouleau de bandage blanc, s'approcher de Kaiyah :

« Arrête de frotter comme ça... »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Il soupira et lui attrapa le poignet.

« HE ! »

Le cri d'indignation poussé par Kaiyah attira immédiatement l'attention de la terrienne blonde qui accourue aussitôt.

« Il se passe quoi ? Sephiroth ! Que lui as-tu fais encore ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais rien !

- C'est vrai Kaiyah ? »

Mais la Turk ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Mais ! Tu lui fais mal ! Arrête Sep...

- Izuna...

- Rufus... Elle a mal...

- Je ne pense pas que Sephiroth puisse faire plus doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Boucle d'Or... Je suis une Turk... Aurais-tu oublié ? »

Izuna regarda Kaiyah : elle semblait bien souffrir, malgré ses paroles. L'ex-général continua de bander délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme. Izuna s'intrigua quand même d'une chose :

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tout simplement une matéria Restaurer ?

- Je l'ai utilisé Boucle d'Or.

- Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché alors ?

- Dans la plupart des cas, elle suffit largement, comme pour la légère blessure de Rufus ou la tienne. Mais la guérison par magie n'est que partielle. Il faut parfois des soins médicaux en plus. Kaiyah a le poignet cassé, ou du moins légèrement cassé, c'est pour ça que la matéria n'a servi à rien.

- Ah... Merci Seph... Je comprends... C'est différent de...

- Ton jeu ?

- Oui. »

Sephiroth finit de bander le poignet puis quitta le groupe pour rendre au propriétaire de l'auberge les restes du rouleau. La Turk observa son poignet de manière étrange et comme coupée de la réalité. Izuna la fit sursauter :

« Bon ! Si tu vas bien... Rufus et moi on va faire un tour !

- Quoi ? Tu vas laisser Kaiyah blessée et seule ?

- Bah non ! Seph la surveillera

- Ah oui... J'avais oublié --'

- Allez ! A toute Kaiyah ! »

Et la fille aux cheveux noirs vit avec effarement Izuna entraîner Rufus hors de l'auberge dans les rues de ville.

Dans une rue de Kalm… 

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds entraîna par le bras Rufus en dehors de l'endroit. Ce dernier s'en étonna, mais ne broncha pas, et la suivit. En un rien de temps, ils furent à la Tour de Kalm. Il décida enfin de demander.

« Pourquoi tu m'as conduit ici ?

- Hihi, pour un truc stupide, pour dire la vérité ! Une idée qui m'est venue tout à l'heure, quand Sephiroth a commencé à soigner Kaiyah !

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? »

Le président fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien quelle idiotie la petite terrienne avait derrière le crâne. Cette dernière attrapa sa manche pour le faire descendre à sa hauteur, afin de lui souffler quelques mots aux creux de l'oreille. Ecoutant attentivement toutes les explications, Rufus eut un sourire quasi machiavélique. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se frotta les mains.

« Je suis partant, c'est une très bonne idée même. Héhéhé… »

Et oui, les deux n'avaient plus qu'un seul projet en tête pour le moment : réussir à ce que les deux personnes qui se détestaient le plus soient ensemble. Pourtant, aux yeux des deux malfaiteurs…s'était du bien faisable.

« Bon…qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu me fais visiter ?

- Ahh…comme c'est agréable t'être tutoyé !

- Je te considère comme mon guide pour l'heure.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle. Veuillez me suivre.

- Waiihhh !! »

Ils repartirent tous deux de la tour, bien content de leur mission quasi impossible.

**Retour à l'auberge**…

Kaiyah regardait la porte avec des yeux ronds depuis la sortie d'Izuna et de Rufus.

« Ils sont où ? »

Kaiyah reporta son attention sur l'argenté :

« Boucle d'Or voulait visiter la ville je pense.

- Super... Et je pari que je dois te garder non ?

- Qu'importe... »

Sephiroth soupira encore puis s'assit dans l'un des autres fauteuils. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée avec l'arrivée de l'hiver.

« Remarques-tu seulement que tu es la pire des compagnies ? »

Kaiyah soupira et détourna soudain la tête :

« Justement... Je voudrais m'excuser... De vous avoir traiter si mal depuis ces semaines...

- Tu es difficile à cerner. »

La Turk se focalisa sur le feu de la cheminée.

« Reno dit que je ne fais pas assez confiance aux étrangers...

- Non ? »

Sephiroth avait dit ça sur un ton très ironique. Kaiyah sursauta, mais il redevint tout de suite sérieux :

« En même temps... Je ne faisais moi non plus confiance à personne... Avant...

- Mmmm... Ca se comprend... Faire confiance est difficile avec la Shin-Ra... Enfin... J'ai même encore du mal à me rappeler des changements au sein de la Shin-Ra... Et pour moi, vous restiez l'ancien général... même si je devais admettre que tu avais changé...

- C'est marrant !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'alterner vouvoiement et tutoiement ! Et ça depuis le jour où tu avais fait ce cauchemar. T'étais fatiguée vu comme tu t'es rendormie...

- J'ai appris à ne jamais m'endormir devant les autres... pour ma propre sécurité... Seul Reno était une exception...

- Et ça veut dire quoi alors ?

- ... Peut-être que, depuis quelques temps, j'hésite sur la confiance à vou... à t'accorder... »

Il la dévisagea un instant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à observer le feu crépiter dans la cheminée quand il déclara :

« Je dois te féliciter pour le combat !

- Non ! C'est moi qui doit te féliciter ! Tu m'as fait confiance... Et pourtant tu ne connaissais rien de mes capacités au combat !

- A ce propos... J'ai besoin de savoir... Tu as dit être une Turk à Izuna... Mais tu avais dit l'inverse à mon père à la réunion...

- ...

- Je voudrais savoir...

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire... »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** « Je vais vous raconter une histoire... » Ici l'usage du « vous » impliquerait un doute dans l'esprit de Kaiyah... Est-il digne de confiance pour lui raconter sa vie ? Même si elle le fait, on peut comprendre ressentir ce doute ainsi…

Au chapitre suivant, des déconnades en perspectives… hé hé… Et on a déjà des idées Kity et moi… Pleins d'idées… XD

**Kity :** Et oui, encore de nombreuses questions viennent s'ajouter : d'où viennent ces monstres, pourquoi sont-ils ici ?... N'allez pas croire que je vais vous répondre --

Allez, la suite un peu plus détente

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits... N'oubliez pas que vos dons virtuels et vos réactions concernant les notes inutiles des débuts de chapitres sont toujours appréciés. Les revieweurs qui y participent se trouveront cités dans la partie bonus correspondante !

Allez, la suite… bientôt

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**A nanaange199 : **

Kaiyah : Je t'avoue que j'ai dû réfléchir en lisant ta review car je ne voyais pas quel rapport entre la chapitre et le meurtre d'une mère… J'avais un peu oublié le contenu du chapitre Enfin… Tu as effectivement très bien compris… Le soldat a tué sa mère, mais pour pas faire trop cru, je l'ai pas dit explicitement… Il ne faut pas oublier que Kaiyah était une enfant à ce moment là et qu'elle redevient une enfant quand elle s'en souvient… Merci de ta review

Kity : Heuuuu ben, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu partie du côté flou du personnage de Kaiyah, mais bon...je vais pas en dire trop non plus , sinon on va me frapper ...merci pour la review en tout cas !


	9. Partie neuf

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Oyez Oyez, mesdames et messieurs, nous vous présentons aujourd'hui même le Cirque Shin-Ra, avec le célèbre illusionniste Sephiroth qui rentre dans une boite pour ressortir dans une autre à plusieurs mettre de là, et le grand dompteur de fauve, Rufus et sa panthère Dark Nation ! Ils seront bien évidement accompagné par les clowns Reno et Rude. L'entrée coûte 1 000 gils par personne ! Venez nombreux !**

Partie neuf : « Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt et le but de cette... bataille ! »

**Le lendemain matin, Auberge de Kalm...**

Kaiyah se réveilla le lendemain matin cherchant ses repères. Elle se rappela du monstre et du lieu où elle se trouvait. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers l'autre lit où elle constata, soulagée, qu'Izuna dormait. En effet, la terrienne n'était pas encore rentrée la veille au moment où elle s'était endormie.

_« D'ailleurs... Je fais quoi dans ce lit moi ? »_

Kaiyah resta assise dans ses couvertures. La température semblait plus froide que la veille. Au bout d'un moment, Izuna commença a émerger quand un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage. Elle se releva et posa un regard hagard vers la fenêtre à ses côtés.

« ...mon choco blanc.. Où est mon choco blanc...blanc...?BLANC ? DE LA NEIGE ? KAIIYYYAHHH IL NEIGE ! »

La blonde eut un sourire heureux sur son visage. Kaiyah ne bougea pas de son lit, alors que la blonde commença à sautiller dans tout les sens, encore en pyjama, en hurlant la bonne nouvelle.

« Boucle d'Or... Pas dès le matin...

- MAIIIIS C'est génial ! De la neige, c'est de la neige ! »

Kaiyah soupira

« Bon j'ai compris... Je vais me lever...

- Waih ! J'vais réveiller les gars ! Tu viens, tu viens ?

- Oui... Pars devant...

- Maiiis tu veux pas venir ? »

Elle voulait déjà mettre son plan en marche.

« Si si... Je te rejoins...

- Okiiiiiiiiiii... »

Et la blondinette s'en alla la première, laissant Kaiyah seule. La Turk observa encore le paysage extérieur et frissonna à la simple vue du décor blanc.

« J'ai pas envie de me lever... »

Et elle se cacha sous les couvertures pour retrouver un peu de chaleur.

**Autre chambre de l'auberge...**

Les deux gars en question dormaient tranquillement dans leurs lits douillets. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une folle non identifiée déboula dans la chambre, en laissant de grand cris :

« IL NEIGE !! »

Rufus se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Sephiroth lui n'était pas surpris, ou, du moins, ne le montra pas.

« Vous vous levez ?! Hein dites ! On va dehors ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Heuuu... 6 heure et demi… Pourquoi ?

- ...Misère...--

- Izuna a raison Shin-Ra ! Il est largement l'heure de se lever !

- Tu aimes la neige aussi, Seph ?! Cool on y va ?!

- Hein ? Qui parle de neige ? Non ! C'est l'heure pour se lever c'est tout !

- Maiiisss... »

Izu eut une mine toute triste, avec des yeux de chiens perdus. Malheureusement, c'était l'ex-général Sephiroth qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Bah quoi ! La neige n'a aucune utilité sinon d'entraver les mouvements des troupes

- ...Seph... T'as plusieurs années d'enfance à rattraper, si tu veux mon avis...

- ...

- Izuna a raison !

- Merci Rufus de compatir à ma souffrance... Je commençais à désespérer...

- De rien chère Izuna... et Kaiyah n'est pas avec toi ? »

Izu se retourna vers la porte, et vit que Kaiyah ne l'avait toujours pas rejointe.

« Veruze... Elle devait me suivre ! »

La blondinette sortit de la chambre, et retourna dans celle de Kaiyah et elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait aucune trace de la Turk, si ce n'est une boule sous la couverture.. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une idée machiavélique. Sournoisement, elle s'approcha de la forme planquée, tel un serpent qui avait repéré sa proie. D'un bon, elle sauta sur le lit, en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à l'endormie, en hurlant.

« ON SE REVEILLE LA PIONCARDE ! »

Mal lui en prit, car n'oublions pas que Kaiyah est une Turk. Elle se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme sous le nez :

« Gloups... »

Kaiyah la regarda avec un regard froid, très froid. Puis comme si elle se souvint :

« Boucle d'Or ?

- ...Heuu... Oui, c'est le surnom que tu me donnes...

Kaiyah lui lança un autre regard de tueur.

« Tu es folle ou quoi ?

- Heu...tu l'avais pas encore remarqué ? »

Kaiyah soupira et se dégagea d'Izuna.

« Tu dors toujours avec ton flingue ? » Demanda enfin Izu après s'être enlevée.

- Je sui…

- … Une Turk Ne te fatigues pas… »

Izuna vit Kaiyah partir dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements.

« Tu t'étais rendormie ? Tu es si fatiguée ?

- Non.

- ...Ca a le mérite de n'être pas clair...-- Bon, tu viens ? On va dehors ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

- La neige ne sert à rien si ce n'est à empêcher le bon fonctionnement d'une mission !

- ...J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu --... »

Pour Izu, les similitudes avec son plan allaient de mieux en mieux. Elle eut un sourire bizarre, presque diabolique.

« Mmm ? de quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Kaiyah depuis la salle de bain.

« Non, non, rien du tout Je parlais toute seule ! Tu sais bien...ma folie... »

Elle sourit, et commença à sortir, s'expliquant :

« J'suis dehors ! Tu nous rejoins ?

- Oui. » _«_ M_aintenant que je suis debout et changée !!! »_

Izu partit alors la première, allant voir si les gars s'étaient bien levés. Kaiyah ressortit de la salle de bain quand la porte claqua. Elle observa sa tenue dans le miroir : elle portait un jean vert pâle avec quelques motifs de fleurs jaunes et un sous-pull légèrement plus foncé.

_« J'aimerais bien pouvoir remettre des vêtements de Turks… J'ai pas l'habitude de ces vêtements civils… Même s'ils me plaisent… »_

Un instant elle frissonna.

« Zut ! Tant pis ! Il fait trop froid ici ! »

Et elle attrapa sa valise, puisque Rufus avait fait venir des affaires pour leur séjour.

**Extérieur de l'auberge, Kalm...**

Izuna se retrouva donc la première dehors, devant la grande étendue blanche qu'était la neige. Elle avait froid certes, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la poudreuse, qu'elle commença à sautiller partout, comme une enfant. Sephiroth la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas trop son attitude, alors que Rufus la rejoignit pour lui lancer une boule de neige.

« wahhhh froiiiiiiiiddd vous allez le regretter, Monsieur le président de la Shin-Ra. »

Et aussitôt une autre boule de neige vola, mais Rufus, bien plus rapide que la blonde l'évita. La boule de neige percuta alors l'argenté qui les regardait silencieusement derrière.

« Oups... »

Kaiyah arriva à ce moment là... vêtue d'un pull vert bien chaud...

« Tu triches, Kaiyah ! c'est pas juste ! Tiens, pour la peine ! »

La blonde refit une boule de neige et l'envoya sur la Turk, un grand sourire angélique sur le visage. Kaiyah ne réagit pas du tout, mais à son visage on voyait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout la farce.

« En quoi tricherais-je ?

- Tu es protégée du froid, c'est pas drôle pour une bataille !

- Quand tu avais demandé tes affaires... suffisait d'être intelligente...

- Mais je savais pas qu'il allait neiger moi ! As-tu déjà fait une bataille de boule de neige, Kaiyah ?

- Moi non plus je ne savais pas, mais étant donné la température à Midgar, fallait prévoir !

- Oui, je répondrais pareil... Et c'est quoi une... bataille de boule de neige ? » Demande Sephiroth.

Izuna se sentit soudain bien fatiguée. Elle alla pleurnicher sur l'épaule du Roux, qui lui était hilare.

« Et ben...c'est pas une éducation à refaire, mais deux...bon, restons calme. Une bataille de boule de neige, c'est lorsqu'on s'amuse à se balancer de la neige avec des amis !

- ...

- ...

- Quel est l'intérêt ?

- Oui c'est... froid...

- OUUUIIIINNNN RUFUS AIDE MOI !

- Tu sais Izu, moi non plus, je n'en n'ai pas fait quand j'étais enfant, j'étais dans une section spécial, presque similaire aux Turks, mais bon...

-...A l'aide... »

Izuna prit une grande respiration :

« Vous savez pas vous amuser ? Vous savez, rire avec ses copains ?

- ...

- Humm... Reno essayait parfois...

- Oh misère... Je comprends son désespoir des fois... »

Kaiyah lui envoya encore un regard glacial.

« Je te signales que Veld veuillez bien à ce qu'il ne m'influence pas trop !

- Gneh ? qui ? » S'étonna Izu qui ne connaissait pas ce nom.

« Veld était le chef des Turks avant Tseng... » Précisa l'argenté.

« ...Ah...désolée...pourtant je suis sûre que le nom me dit quelque chose. Bon bref, une bataille de boule de neige, c'est... »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir qu'une boule de neige percuta son crâne. Rufus finit avec un sourire.

« C'est ça !

- ...

- Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt et le but de cette... bataille !

- ...-- T'es pas assez cruelle avec moi pour me balancer une boule de neige pour te venger de tout à l'heure ?

- Non. »

Izuna soupira :

« Il te faut toujours un objectif à tes actions ?

- Bah... Oui... Pas toi ?

- Non ! J'fais ce qui me chante, sans raison spéciale !

- Je... En fait... Je ne comprend pas...

- Je vois ça... Bon, pour une fois, pense à aucun objectif, juste ce que tu as envie de faire, sans te préoccuper des autres !

- ... »

La Turk ne répondit pas, mais observa la neige un moment. Puis finalement elle en attrapa un peu dans la main :

« C'est froid... J'aime pas le froid...

- Bah ! C'est pourtant bien plus agréable de prendre une douche chaude après avoir eu très froid, non ? Pourquoi t'aimes pas ça ?

- ... »

Kaiyah ne répondit pas, mais commença lentement à former une boule dans sa main. Elle se concentrait pour faire une boule parfaitement ronde.

_« C'est déjà un progrès... »_

« C'est pas obligé d'être parfait, vu qu'ensuite tu dois la lancer sur quelqu'un. »

Kaiyah sursauta et perdit le petit sourire qu'elle avait en voyant le résultat de son travail. Elle lâcha la boule qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'étonna Rufus.

Izuna se pencha par terre, et commença à faire une boule de neige parfaite à son tour. Après quelques temps, elle réussit, et la tendit à la Turk.

« Tiens...

- Je... Je peux pas... »

Et Kaiyah retourna en courant dans l'auberge.

Izuna baissa la tête, puis partie un peu plus loin, déçue de n'avoir rien pu faire. Rufus ne dit rien, et demanda à Sephiroth de venir avec lui. La blonde s'assit sur les marches de la place, regardant la neige sur le sol. Soudain, une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit.

**Dans l'auberge...**

Kaiyah courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Elle se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte.

_« Tu sais Kaiyah... Reno se trompe... L'amusement est tout à fait inutile... Il ne sert à rien de se distraire... au contraire... Et tu sais aussi... qu'il ne le voudrait pas... »_

« Veld ne m'aurait pas menti... Non... J'ai confiance en lui... »

_« Kaiyah, il va falloir que je te punisses, tu comprends ? Il me l'a demandé... »_

« Si elle a le droit de le faire... Pourquoi moi j'avais pas le droit ? »

**Plus tard...**

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Kaiyah était enfermée dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle décida soudain de sortir prendre l'air, ses idées n'étant pas des plus clair. Elle éviterait juste les autres.

Silencieuse, elle dévala les escaliers, faisant attention à ce que personne ne la voit. Elle ne croisa personne, à son grand soulagement, et se retrouva dehors. Là encore, la Turk se fit discrète. Mais quelque chose sur la place l'intrigua. Une grand forme blanche. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais une voix répondit à sa question muette.

« C'est un bonhomme de neige » Expliqua la voix de Rufus. « Izu s'y est attelée pendant un bon bout de temps. Tu devrais aller voir. »

Kaiyah ne répondit rien, et fit mine de ne pas y faire attention. Pourtant, cela l'intriguait. Elle s'approcha de la grand masse blanche. D'abord, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. En effet, devant elle se tenait une statue de glace d'une jeune femme, aux cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, et aux habits que la Turk connaissait bien, puisqu'ils représentaient ceux qu'elle avait. La statue de glace avait dans ses mains une boule de neige. C'était bien une statue d'elle.

Elle sourit tout à coup en s'écriant :

« Waouh ! »

Elle se tourna vers Rufus :

« Je ne savais pas... qu'on pouvait faire ça !!! »

Rufus eut un sourire à son tour.

« Elle serait contente de le savoir...elle avait triste de ne pas avoir pu t'expliquer les batailles de boules de neige... »

Mais Kaiyah perdit son visage souriant :

« Je suis pas si grosse ! »

Rufus éclata de rire, qui fut rejoins par celui de Sephiroth qui ne se trouvait non loin, sur un toit.

« Ce n'est pas si facile que ça à faire.

- Ah bon ?

- Essaie de faire mieux ! »

Kaiyah piqua la mouche et retroussa ses manches en commençant a ramasser la neige. Rufus l'observa un moment puis quitta le groupe en faisant simplement un signe à Sephiroth de rester avec elle. La Turk ne remarqua pas et continua de se battre avec la neige qui, elle devait l'avouer, n'était pas aussi facile à sculpter qu'elle le pensait. Elle entendit le rire de Sephiroth au-dessus d'elle.

« Au lieu de rire ! Viens faire mieux !

- Mais tout de suite ! Tu vas voir si je me débrouille mal ! »

Et il sauta au sol pour s'attaquer aussi à la tâche.

**Un peu plus loin...**

Le président de la Shin-Ra se mit en quête de la blonde. Il l'avait vu faire le Kaiyah-de-neige, puis s'en aller plus loin, vers le manoir. Il la retrouva effectivement en face de la Tour, silencieuse. Assise sur un banc, Izu regardait la grande bâtisse. Rufus se rapprocha d'elle, avec un sourire.

« Tu es en train de rater le concours du bonhomme de neige ! »

Un sourire heureux réveilla la blonde, qui se précipita sur la place.

« Décidément ! J'en ferai bien un moi aussi. » Plaisanta Rufus pour lui même en la suivant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de la scène qui se jouait devant eux : le bonhomme de neige n'était pas très beau et pour cause Kaiyah et Sephiroth s'affronter dans ce qui semble être... une bataille de boule de neige !

« Irk ! »

Sephiroth venait de jeter de la neige dans l'encolure du pull de Kaiyah qui gesticulait pour s'en débarrasser. Izu s'arrêta nette devant le spectacle, le président la rejoignant en quelques foulées.

« Pince moi...je rêve...AIIEUUU ! J't'ai pas dit de vraiment le faire !

- Pardon, s'était trop tentant. »

C'est à cet instant précis que le Roux se prit une boule de neige dans la figure, jetée par Sephiroth et esquivée par Kaiyah. La vue d'un Rufus plein de neige stoppa soudain complètement les deux joueurs. Ce dernier se retira la neige puis prit deux boules de neiges par terre.

« Bon...On en était où ? »

Et il balança les deux boules de neiges sur les deux ex-faiseurs de bonhomme de neige.

« BATAILLE GENERALE ! » Hurla soudain Izuna qui prit part au combat, des boules de neige déjà prête dans les mains.

Kaiyah et Sephiroth se planquèrent derrière les restes du bonhomme de neige.

« Un plan Général ?

- Pas vraiment, Soldat. Ce terrain est inconnu pour moi. Focalisons nous sur une manière de nous protéger pour le moment ! »

Et ils commencèrent à construire une muraille de neige pour éviter les tirs ennemis. Izuna et Rufus continuaient de les bombarder. Le fait qu'ils ne ripostaient pas intriguèrent Izuna et Rufus. Ces derniers avaient en effet préparé un bon petit tas de munitions, et avaient prévu de se protéger uniquement grâce à leur rapidité à esquiver. C'était facile pour Rufus, mais moins pour Izu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on attaque ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Une attaque sur les côtés, pour éviter leur mur !

- Yes Sir ! »

Les deux se sourirent, et prirent tous ce qu'ils purent pour attaquer l'autre camp.

« A l'ATTAQUE !! »

Mais ils furent surpris de voir que derrière le mûr se trouvait... rien...

« Rufus...

- Calme Izuna ! Reste sur tes gardes ! Le danger est partout maintenant ! »

Mais ils avaient beau scruter les alentours : aucune trace des deux autres...

« Bon sang, je parie que Sephiroth a utilisé sa téléportation ! » Fulmina le président.

Le silence retomba. Izu s'était planquée derrière Rufus, au dépend de se dernier qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour tomber le premier. Blottie, la blonde sentit soudain un truc froid lui percuter la tête. Puis un cri de victoire :

« Mon Général ! On a eut un !

- Bravo Soldat ! »

Izu décida alors de jouer le jeu et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Rufus se retrouva seul face aux deux qui étaient en fait caché derrière l'une des cheminées d'un toit. Il déglutit lorsqu'il les vit armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Parés à tirer ? » demanda Sephiroth à sa partenaire de combat.

« Oui, Chef !

- Non, moi je suis pas d'acc… » Commença Rufus qui n'avait aucune retraite.

Mais il était trop tard, le Roux venait de se prendre une tonne de neige sur la tête, devant les airs triomphants du duo de choc des pas doués du bonhomme de neige. A son tour, il se laissa tomber à terre, à côté d'Izu. Il y eut un échange de sourire, lorsqu'ils entendirent Sephiroth et Kaiyah redescendre sur la terre ferme et aller voir leurs cadavres.

« Mission accomplie ! Morts des ennemis !

- Ah ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

La Turk se retourna à nouveau vers les deux « cadavres » qui étaient debout, les mains replis de boule de neige.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche, vous êtes morts ! » Lança Sephiroth.

« On avait des queues de phénix ! » Répondit simplement Izu avant de balancer une grosse boule de neige à l'ex-général.

« Tout à fait ! » Affirma Rufus en faisant de même.

La bataille de boule de neige dura ainsi un bon bout de temps. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et les enfants de Kalm jouait avec eux, lorsque fatigués, ils se laissèrent tomber par terre, en riant.

« A retenir dans les annales ! » S'écria Izu.

« Et ben, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi ! » Avoua Rufus.

« …C'était…amusant… » Admit Sephiroth.

« …

- Tu ne dis rien Kaiyah ?

- Non…

- Mais ?

- …Merci… »

La Turk se releva et se rendit à l'auberge. Sephiroth, qui commençait à la connaître un peu mieux, eut un sourire.

« Oui…Elle est très contente… »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Bon, après l'effort le réconfort. Il fallait bien une partie un peu plus relâchée, et d'ailleurs on va continuer dans cette perspective (normalement). On peut voir dans cette partie la personnalité très changeante de Kaiyah, ce qui est plutôt marrant à analyser. Et puis bon, une bonne bataille de boule de neige ne fait du mal à personne...

ATTTCCHHHAAAAAA

...enfin...ou presque --

**Kaiyah :** Comment ça « Marrant » Mmmm --

Pour Veld, j'ai pris ce nom dans Last Order... Je vais le garder même si je ne suis pas sûre de la véracité de son existence (Houla ! La phrase !!! )

Par contre là vous aurez compris que Kaiyah et moi, ça fait deux personnes distinctes… Je l'ai ajustée pour coller au plus près de l'univers de FF7 avant les transformations causées par Kity dans VDM… Pour Kaiyah, il est difficile de renier tout ce qu'on lui a appris à être

Irk… Déjà posté le chapitre 9 !!! Je dois finir le 10 !!! (Pour info cher lecteur : Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 20 à ce jour et j'ai depuis plusieurs semaines la flemme de finir une minuscule partie de ce fameux chapitre 10 )

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté… N'oubliez pas que vos dons virtuels et vos réactions concernant les notes inutiles des débuts de chapitres sont toujours appréciés. Les revieweurs qui y participent se trouveront cités dans la partie bonus correspondante !

Allez, la suite…soon


	10. Partie dix

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Kity et Kaiyah ont le regret de vous annoncer qu'elles arrêteront de faire ces notes inutiles. Et cela pour deux raisons :**

**- Cela demande du temps de trouver toujours une nouvelle idée à écrire.**

**- Personne ou très peu de lecteurs ne réagissent dessus, donc l'impression de travailler pour rien pèse.**

Partie dix : « Je veux savoir qui c'est ! »

**Une chambre, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Allongée sur son lit, Kaiyah observait le plafond blanc. Elle repensait à la veille où Izuna lui avait fait découvrir la joie de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela avait été très amusant. On toqua discrètement à la porte et Reno entra sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« C'est quoi ?

- Une surprise pour toi. »

Et Reno lui tendit le cintre dont la house de protection contenait sûrement un vêtement. Kaiyah l'attrapa et ouvrit le sac de protection. A l'intérieur se trouvait un costume traditionnel des Turks.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise, alors j'en ai fait faire un pour toi. »

Elle se cala dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

« Merci Reno… »

**Plus tard, Bureau de Rufus Shin-Ra...**

Sephiroth, Vincent et Rufus observaient Izuna après le compte-rendu du dernier combat à Kalm.

« Je pense qu'il est important qu'Izuna soit mieux entraînée !

- Et tu proposes quoi Vincent ?

- La salle d'entraînement tout simplement !

- Hummm... Izuna ça te tente d'essayer ?

- Euh... Oui pourquoi pas... Mais...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous resterons avec toi.

- Okay alors »

Et le groupe se rendit dans l'ascenseur de verre et Vincent appuya sur le bouton d'un étage souterrain. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une salle assez petite ressemblant à un entrepôt assez vieux avec seulement un terminal à côté de deux portes. Vincent s'y approcha et tapota sur le clavier. Izuna sursauta quand une voix féminine se fit entendre :

« Accès refusé... Entraînement en cours... Accès refusé... Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement... »

Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Bon ! Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit déjà dedans... Je vais voir où... Oui… Je vais verrouiller la première salle pour que nous y ayons accès. »

Et il pianota à nouveau sur le clavier.

« Accès autorisé... Bienvenue Mlle Manoka... Lancement du programme d'entraînement de la Shin-Ra niveau 1... Attention, la Shin-Ra ne saura être tenue responsable en cas de dommages physiques ou de perte de vie pendant cette séance...

- Comment ça « perte de vie » ? J'VEUX PAS MOURRIR MOI

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça Izuna ! »

Et le groupe entra dans la salle. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et quelques caisses se trouvait en son centre. Des panneaux qui visiblement devaient se lever étaient sur les murs en hauteur. Ils s'approchèrent d'une sorte d'ordinateur.

« Voici un terminal TTT. C'est avec lui que tu vois les objectifs de l'entraînement et que tu arrêtes une simulation. Il y en a dans chaque zone. Les entraînements se font par leçons. A la fin, tu obtiens un rang selon tes réactions, tes capacités et ton temps. Le meilleur rang est le rang S, puis le A suivi du B et ainsi de suite... Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Donc je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Nous allons t'entraîner à des bases aujourd'hui. »

Izuna acquiesça. Rufus lui remit alors son arme.

« Le départ est basé sur la précision à arme à feu. Je te prête mon arme.

- Ohhh mais c'est trop aimable à vous, Monsieur le président de la Shin-Ra. »

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux, mais accepta l'arme. Vincent lui expliqua alors sur quoi son entraînement allait être basé.

« La première partie sera sur l'entraînement à main nue, la seconde à l'arme que Rufus a bien voulu te prêter, et la dernière, j'ai pu rajouter avec ton arme à toi, c'est à dire ton épée sabre.

- Ouais ! Merci Vince !

- Je m'appelle Vincent...

- Mais...c'est bien Vince, non ?

- Ecoute, Izu... Appelle le Vincent s'il te plait. Ca nous rappelle quelques souvenirs sinon. » Coupa Sephiroth.

La blondinette ne comprit pas, mais accepta finalement de l'appeler Vincent. Elle ne trouva pas ça drôle, mais fit avec. L'ordinateur se mit alors en route.

« Veuillez avancer jusqu'à la prochaine salle...

- Y a rien à faire dans celle-ci ? » S'étonna la blonde.

« J'ai coupé les trucs trop simple.

- ...Ah... Ah... Pas drôle ... »

Personne ne bougea. Izu s'étonna.

« Vous avancez pas ?

- Izu... Le parcourt est fait pour toi, alors passe devant.

- ...Monde cruel... »

La blondinette folle avança alors. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle suivante. L'ordinateur expliqua.

« Vous devez vous débarrasser des robots sur votre chemin en évitant les obstacles. Critère de réussite : rester en vie.

- ...Pas cool...

- Les armes à feu et armes blanches sont interdites pour le moment.

- ...Pas cool non plus... »

Sephiroth la poussa vers l'entrée du terrain, qui commençait par une échelle. Elle déglutit. Elle ne bougea pas un instant puis se retourna.

« Vous venez avec moi, hein ?

- Logiquement... non...

- IIIKKKKK hors de question que j'y aille seule. Rufus, viens ! »

Elle attrapa le président par la manche et le força à la suivre, contre son gré.

« Ehhh Izu, tu es censée le faire seule.

- Et si je meurs, qui m'aide ? Hein ?!

- Mais...

- TU VIENS ! »

Rufus fut alors dans l'obligation de suivre la jeune peureuse. Sephiroth resta en bas avec son père, en train de se marrer. Lui et Vincent allait les suivre de loin.

Silencieusement, la blonde arpenta les couloirs, sans tomber sur personne pour le départ. Rufus la suivait sans rien dire. Au détour d'un angle de couloir, la jeune fille se retrouva derrière un robot qui montait la garde. Elle lui sauta alors dessus pour le mettre par terre, mais visiblement, le robot humain n'avait que faire des pauvres 45kg que pesait la toute toute toute petite gamine.

« Tu vas tomber ouiiii ?!!

- ...Tu n'as jamais fait d'art martiaux ? »

Accrochée au robot, Izuna pensa soudain à son chez elle, et son ami de lycée qui était ceinture noire de taekwondo. Elle le remercia soudain, elle qui pensait jamais se servir des techniques que Stan lui avait apprise. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, et d'un coup sec du pied, fit balancer le robot plus loin.

« Comme ça ?

- ...Cette fille fait vraiment peur...

- Waiihhh on continue... Waiihh .. »

Le robot, pas mort évidemment (c'était trop beau) venait de lui lancer un coup à la tête. Elle le balança contre le mur et se dernier s'éteignit.

« Aieu aieuuuu... Ca fait maaaal...

- Haha... Pardon… C'est nerveux...

- Grrr... »

Ils avancèrent donc ainsi, Izu s'amusant à balancer sur les murs tous les robots qu'elle voyait. Puis arriva la salle aux armes à feu.

« Duh ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Vous voici dans la salle d'entraînement à arme à feu. Critère de réussite : tuer les 10 robots.

- Merci la p'tite voix...

- Fais gaffe, ceux là sont armés.

- QUOI ?! »

En effet, des tirs passèrent juste à côté d'elle. Rufus s'était assis par terre, et regardait tranquillement. Il ne lui fallait plus que des pop-corns, mais bizarrement il n'y en avait plus dans les cuisines en ce moment. Izuna releva l'arme et commença à essayer de tirer vers les robots. Au départ, s'était facile, ils étaient tous regroupés. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient, les cibler devenait une tâche plus ardue.

« Iiikkk bouge pas...

- ...

- Waiiihhhhhh-euuuhhh fais mallll »

Rufus releva la tête et vit la main de la fillette légèrement touchée. Cette dernière n'y fit pas attention et abattit le dernier robot vivant.

« Voilà ! ... Aiieuuu...

- Guéri max. »

Le roux avait attrapé la main meurtrie de la demoiselle et appliqué le sort de soin. La blessure arrêta de saigner, mais n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

« Attention à toi quand même.

- Hihi On avance ? »

Le président acquiesça et la suivit dans le dernier terrain d'entraînement. Là, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« J'vais m'amuser !

- Dernière salle d'entraînement, salle des armes blanches. Critère de réussite : ennemi tué.

- Oui madame ! »

Un dernier robot arriva, et bizarrement le combat fut assez court. Rufus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir la jeune fille agir. Elle avait simplement lancé son épée de façon à ce qu'elle tourne pour se planter dans le robot.

« T'as appris ça où ?

- ...bahhhh un vieux film que j'aimais bien Sauf que dans le film, l'épée empêchait une porte de s'ouvrir. Bref... On a fini ?

- ...Oui...

- Bravo Izu, on va pouvoir connaître ton niveau ! » Coupa Vincent qui arrivait avec Sephiroth.

« Tiens... Vous nous suiviez ? » S'étonna la Blonde.

« On allait pas vous laissez seuls, si vous mouriez...

- Je sens que je me suis faite avoir.

- Mlle Manoka. Résultat : rang C.

- ...Monde cruel... »

Il empruntèrent à nouveau la porte pour ressortir. Sephiroth observa le terminal :

« Ah ! L'autre va bientôt sortir ! Dis moi p'pa, t'avais remarqué que cette personne avait lancé le programme d'entraînement de la section en recherches administratives ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est... Rude, Reno, Tseng ou Elena ?

- Hummm... Quelqu'un qui a obtenu un rang S pour un niveau spécial en tout cas...

- Hein ?!

- C'est quoi un niveau spécial ?

- Disons qu'il y a 5 niveaux d'entraînements et que les niveaux spéciaux sont vraiment plus durs. Ils sont adaptés à la personne qui les pratiquent. Sephiroth en a plusieurs de programmés, Vincent aussi et d'autres comme Cloud par exemple y ont accès aussi...

- Bah alors c'est quelqu'un de fort non ?

- Oui. _Si tu savais..._

- Je veux savoir qui c'est !

- Moi aussi ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Izuna :

« Bah quoi ? Je suis curieuse moi !

- ... On reste là alors »

Et le groupe se mit à attendre, mais pas longtemps car la porte de sortie s'ouvrit. Kaiyah sortit par cette porte, habillée en Turk. Elle avait un pli soucieux sur le visage.

« KAIYAH !!!!!!! »

La jeune femme sursauta violemment en voyant tout le monde.

« Mais vous faites quoi là ?

- Bah je m'entraînais ! Vincent dit que je suis nul...

- Il a raison d'ailleurs...

- Maiiiiisssssssss

- Comment tu es entrée ici ? Et ce costume vient d'où ? » Demanda Vincent, coupant net la conversation des deux filles.

« Le costume vient de Reno et je suis entrée comme ça. »

Et Kaiyah s'approcha du clavier et tapota dessus à son tour. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Accès autorisé... Bienvenue Mlle Kaiyah... Lancement du programme d'entraînement de la section en recherches administratives de la Shin-Ra niveau spécial K078 programmé par Monsieur Veld... Attention, la Shin-Ra ne saura être tenue responsable en cas de dommages physiques ou de perte de vie pendant cette séance...

- Veld ? Mais ce programme date de...

- Longtemps oui... Bon je vais y retourner car je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes performances précédentes... Si je peux bien sûr...

- Un rang S ne te suffit pas ?

- J'ai eu trop de dommages d'enregistrés ! »

Tout le monde la regarda des pieds à la tête à la recherche des dommages dont elle parlait.

« Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu es touchée où ? »

La Turk se tourna vers Izuna et lui montra sa main.

« C'est vrai que… c'est… euh…

- Une coupure si petite ? Même pas deux centimètres !

- C'est déjà trop pour moi ! »

Elle avait l'air vraiment vexé de cette remarque. Finalement Vincent tenta de calmer le jeu.

« Ca va... Ca va... Mais Sephiroth voulait s'entraîner aussi !

- Il est dur ton programme là ?

- Hummm... »

Sephiroth s'approcha du terminal et entra son nom dedans.

« On va faire un essai en équipe ! C'est très important le travail en équipe ! »

Kaiyah soupira, mais finalement elle rejoignit l'ex-général dans la salle et la porte se referma. Les trois autres regardaient la porte.

« Euh...

- Ca doit plaire à Sephiroth ça : un programme qu'il ne connaît pas...

- Il en fait beaucoup ?

- Faut lui en faire régulièrement...

- Déjà qu'il en fait un chaque jour...

- C'est des malades ! »

Rufus éclata de rire.

« Bah oui et si vraiment elle en a autant d'enregistré... Plus de 100 puisque qu'il y avait un 0 devant le 78... Il va en profiter et les programmeurs seront un peu tranquilles. »

**Dans la salle d'entraînement...**

Ils entrèrent dans la première salle.

« La première est très facile !

- Ah oui ? » S'étonna Sephiroth, mais il écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'objectif :

« Vous devez vous débarrasser de vos ennemis. Critère de réussite : Détruire 150 robots. »

Et les robots arrivèrent à peine la phrase terminée. Les deux éliminèrent sans réels soucis puisqu'il s'agissait de robots de bases.

« Simple ?! J'ose pas imaginer la suite !

- Tu trouves ça dur ?

- Non. Pas du tout, c'est juste surprenant de commencer directement par un objectif aussi élevé. »

Kaiyah se contenta de hausser les épaules, signe que pour elle c'était normal. Ils avancèrent vers la salle suivante, qui en fait était un long couloir avec des coins et des recoins.

« Vous devez résister aux attaques surprises de vos ennemis. Critère de réussite : Arriver à la salle suivante. »

Ils étaient sur leurs gardes car, avec tous les recoins, les attaques pouvaient surgir de n'importe où. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre et Sephiroth se retourna rapidement, faisant ricocher une balle sur son sabre. Il observa la balle :

« Mais ?! »

Au même moment, quelques étages plus hauts, dans le Salon des Turks… 

Izuna regardait la télé d'un air morne et pas du tout intéressé. Vincent et Rufus disputaient quand à eux une partie d'échec, ce qui était, en grande partie, la cause de l'ennui de la terrienne qui se retrouvait seule. Reno entra avec Rude. Ce dernier alla directement se renseigner sur la partie en cours, alors que le Rouge se laissa tomber sur le sofa :

« S'lut !

- Alors ? Tu regardes quoi ?

- Rien.

- Intéressant... »

Puis il regarda partout.

« Elle est où Kaiyh ?

- Elle s'entraîne avec Seph.

- Comment ça « Elle s'entraîne avec Seph » ?

- Bah oui... Elle allait s'entraîner quand Seph l'a rejoint pour essayer son parcours... »

Izuna se retourna vers Reno et vit un drôle de sourire sur son visage.

« Euh... Reno... Tu fais peur là --'

- Hé hé ! Dis moi Chef ?

- Mmmm... Oui ?

- Ton cher fiston... »

Reno appuya bien sur le « fiston » et continua :

« ...Il sait que les entraînements de Kaiyh sont à balles réelles ? »

Izuna releva la tête soudainement. Le pion que Vincent était en train d'avancer tomba par terre, et Rufus se retint de rire.

« QUOI ?! » S'étonna le chef des Turks.

- Elle est si forte que ça ? Coool va y avoir de l'action !!! Je me demande comment ça va finir !

- ...Y a pas à s'inquiéter... Ces deux là... ont presque le même niveau... » Ricana Rufus en avançant son pion.

Reno approuva les paroles du président, quand ce dernier s'exclama :

« Echec et mat, mon cher Vincent... »

Retour à la salle d'entraînement… 

Sephiroth observa la balle :

« Mais ?!

- Ne relâche pas ton attention !

- C'est une VRAIE balle !!! »

Kaiyah se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea un instant :

« Bin c'est normal non ?

- Mais non ! Les robots des entraînements utilisent des balles à blanc normalement... »

Kaiyah l'observa un moment, tira rapidement sur une cible derrière lui et finalement déclara :

« Ils ont arrêtés les balles à blancs pour mes entraînements vers 15 ans.

- ...

- Ecoute ! Je suis navrée, mais c'est toi qui voulait venir...

- Non c'est bon ! C'est juste que ça fait étrange... »

Kaiyah acquiesça et ils continuèrent. Comme pour la première salle, ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout. La salle suivante était grande, avec rien nul part.

« Vous devez résister aux attaques... Cruick... Grrrr... »

La Turk et l'ex-général s'observèrent. Sephiroth pensait que c'était la suite logique de l'entraînement, mais à voir l'air surpris de Kaiyah, visiblement ce n'était pas normal.

« Grrr... ALERTE ERREUR SYSTEME... DONNEES NON CONFORMES... ALERTE ERREUR SYSTEME... DONNEES NON CONFORMES... »

Un couloir s'ouvrit et un bruit étrange, comme le bruit de glissement d'un truc très lourd se fit entendre dedans. Au même moment une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs :

« Bonjour à vous jeunes gens... Ceci est encore un avertissement... Ne vous mêlez plus de la destinée de la terrienne... Ou vous le payerez de votre vie... Je vous laisse avec l'un de mes autres compagnons... Il saura venger celui que vous avez eu à Kalm... »

Et la voix se tue, laissant seulement en boucle le message d'erreur de l'ordinateur. Un cri strident se fit entendre et une sorte de long serpent arriva dans la salle. Les deux guerriers étaient déjà près à se battre. Le monstre se lança vers Sephiroth qui esquiva immédiatement et en profita pour faire une légère entaille sur la peau du serpent. La peau était dure, mais heureusement pas totalement blindée.

« Kaiyah ? Tu es prête ?

- Tu oses me poser une pareille question ?

- Hé hé... J'adore ton entraînement pas prévu... »

Puis l'ex-général cessa d'avoir un rire amer et s'élança sur le gros serpent. Il détestait ces bestioles, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Un flash d'un serpent gigantesque et de cheveux châtains traînant dans le sang. L'argenté secoua sa tête, un peu déstabilisé, et esquiva de justesse un coup de queue de l'animal.

« EH ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » Remarqua Kaiyah qui tirait régulièrement sur le monstre. « Tu vas pas bien ?

- Si si... Des souvenirs... »

Il se calma et essaya de ne pas se rappeler de l'époque. C'était pourtant il y a deux ans seulement. Il ne fallait plus penser à son passé, et ce qu'il était. Faire une croix dessus.

« Ultima ! »

Sephiroth lança l'attaque, tandis que Kaiyah en profita pour glisser derrière le monstre pour lui assener un coup dans le dos. Le monstre, très en colère, fit vibrer ses cordes vocales et les murs se mirent à trembler sous cet effet.

Au même moment plus haut, dans le Salon des Turks… 

Izuna observait son verre d'eau où l'eau vibrait à la surface.

« C'est bizarre... Vous sentez rien vous ?

- Un petit tremblement de terre c'est tout...

- Ah... Ok... »

**Salle d'entraînement…**

« Il est costaud... »

Kaiyah était revenue au niveau de Sephiroth. Elle remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas dans son assiette. Alors qu'elle rechargeait son arme, elle demanda :

« Si mauvais que ça, ces souvenirs ?

- Ca me rappelle lorsque j'ai commencé à me poser des questions... C'est tout... Et ces bestioles ne tiennent pas une grosse place dans mon cœur... Désolé Saïna...

- Désolé qui ?

- Rien... Prête ?

- Hum ?

- Ca m'a un peu énervé... » Expliqua simplement l'ex-général.

Kaiyah ne bougea pas, et vit à ses côtés son tuteur être entouré d'une lumière bizarre. Celle de la limite. Elle sourit. Ca allait faire mal.

Le reste se passa trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait, car les coups pleuvaient sur l'ennemi à une telle vitesse que la Turk arrêta de compter les coups donnés. L'argenté frappait et frappait encore, laissant librement ressortir sa colère. C'était un corps à corps fascinant. Au bout de plusieurs coups, il fit un saut en arrière. A peine touché le sol, il prit immédiatement son élan pour foncer à nouveau sur son adversaire. Dans le même mouvement, il fit une rotation avec Masamune, créant ainsi une poussée violente sur le serpent qui fut rejeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur dans un grand fracas. La console TTT s'était brisée et de petits arcs électriques fusaient dans l'air.

La jeune femme observa leur ennemi à terre alors que l'alarme continuait de retentir dans la pièce. Sephiroth était à genoux, les yeux baissés. Quand il releva son regard vers la bête étendue sans vie, son regard était nostalgique. Kaiyah ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Si Saïna apprend cela… Elle m'en voudra d'avoir frappé un serpent… »

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas qui était cette fille dont il parle, ni le rapport avec le monstre étendu sur le sol.

« Il voulait nous tuer… Elle comprendrait cela non ? »

L'argenté l'observa un instant. Kaiyah n'aimait pas du tout ce regard et elle détourna les yeux.

« Enfin je suppose…

- Tu sais… Je ne vais pas mal prendre ce que tu viens de dire puisque tu as raison… C'est juste que Saïna est bizarre. Et puis… Ce combat m'a rappelé des choses qui m'ont marqué…

- Tu devrais faire le deuil de ton passé ! »

Il la dévisagea.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment quand Sephiroth soupira.

« D'accord… Tu as une idée alors ?

- Tu pourrais changer un peu si tu acceptes de quitter ce qui caractérise ton passé.

- Comme ?

- Les vêtements ? »

**Un peu plus tard, Salon des Turks…**

Tranquillement, ou presque, tous affalés dans le bureau du président, l'une scotchée sur la télé, deux autres pas content car l'un des deux avait perdu et il n'aimait pas ça, et les deux derniers se demandant si c'était bien leur patron devant eux, la petite troupe s'occupait en pensant qu'en dessous tout allait bien aussi.

Izu releva la tête, stoppant la dispute Rufus / Vincent part une simple question :

« Dites... Ils vont mettre combien de temps à revenir ? »

Quand soudain, l'alarme se déclencha :

« ALERTE INCENDIE SOUS-SOL 2 ! ALERTE INCENDIE SOUS-SOL 2 ! DECLENCHEMENT DES SYSTEMES ANTI-FEU ! ALERTE INCENDIE SOUS-SOL 2... »

Rufus et Izu se regardèrent. La blonde fut la première à réagir.

« Dites... Les salles d'entraînement... C'est à quel étage ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Laisse moi deviner... Sous-sol numéro 2 ?

- ...

- ... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutu un feu en plus ! Putain Seph c'est pas le moment de déclarer ta flamme !

- ...

- Ouais je sais même pas drôle le jeu de mot...

- On y va, Izu. Et pas d'imbécillité pareille dans un cas aussi urgent ! »

Les trois Turks, le Président et la terrienne filèrent vers les ascenseurs. Reno et Rude entrèrent dans un premier ascenseur pour aller déjà au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'Izu, Rufus et Vincent descendaient par un autre ascenseur.

« Y a qu'à eu que ça arrive ces conneries... Vous pensez aussi que l'un des deux a encore du dire un truc qui a énervé l'autre, non ?

- Pas au point de foutre en flamme le sous-sol si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu en es sur ? »

L'ascenseur arriva et les deux groupes se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite emprunter les escaliers qui les menaient au sous-sol. Là, après plusieurs marches, ils purent effectivement voir l'ampleur des dégâts : Le sol était trempé par l'eau déversé par le système anti-incendie. Visiblement, la porte menant aux salles avait été défoncée de l'intérieur. On pouvait voir par cette porte, une salle ravagée, noire à certains endroits et...

« C'EST QUOI CE GROS TRUC ? »

Izu regarda autour d'elle paniquée. La première chose qui lui était soudain venue à l'esprit ne se résumait qu'à un mot.

« KAIYAH ! »

La terrienne courut à l'intérieur, ne voyant Kaiyah nul part, ni Sephiroth. Elle paniquait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« KAIYAH ! TU ES OU ?! SEPHIROTH ?! »

Rufus la rattrapa et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'arrêter :

« Calme toi. Ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, on sait pas s'il y en a d'autres.

- Toujours aussi bruyante Boucle d'Or... »

Izuna retourna rapidement sur ses pas, puisque la voix venait du couloir. Et, effectivement, Kaiyah était bien là dans un coin, assise par terre avec l'argenté. Ils étaient trempés.

La bouclée lui sauta alors dans les bras, toute heureuse de la savoir en bonne forme.

« Nyyyaaa Veruze tu m'as fais peuuurrr ouuuin t'es méchante avec moi ! snif... »

Kaiyah se crispa.

« T'es consciente que tu me fais mal là ? »

Elle lâcha la Turk et se releva avec un sourire mi-heureux mi-confus.

« Désolée… Vous allez quand même nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au moins ?

- Oui je voudrais aussi une explication. Ce monstre faisait parti de l'entraînement ? »

Kaiyah et Sephiroth soupirèrent, puis ils se regardèrent un instant. Tous les deux savaient qu'Izuna risquait de mal réagir.

« C'est...

- Un autre avertissement... »

La furie blonde s'arrêta d'un coup de sourire. Elle les regarda, puis le monstre, sans rien dire. Ou du moins, elle n'y arrivait pas : aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux.

« ... Pardon...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Izuna... On a rien et puis... Euh... »

Mais Sephiroth resta bloqué ne sachant quoi répondre de plus et Kaiyah, elle ne répondait rien, faute également de savoir quoi dire. La blondinette venait soudain de disparaître dans les escaliers. Rufus voulu la rattraper, mais Vincent l'attrapa juste à temps.

« Laisse-la pour le moment... Tu ne ferais qu'amplifier le problème. Si tu veux un conseil, va la voir quand elle sera un peu plus calme... »

Rufus fit sa tête des mauvais jours puis reporta son regard sur les deux autres et tendit la main vers l'ex-général.

« Il n'y a pas de doute dans ce que vous affirmez ? »

Sephiroth attrapa la main et répondit simplement :

« Non. Et vous devriez voir si quelqu'un a piraté le système informatique.

- On s'en occupe ! » S'exclama Reno avant de partir avec Rude.

Vincent vérifia une dernière fois que son fils allait bien et les suivit. Ne resta plus que les trois.

« Je veux tous les détails, maintenant que tout le monde est parti... »

L'argenté observa Kaiyah, qui regardait l'escalier où Izuna était partie d'un air absent.

« Eh bien... Nous sommes arrivés dans la dernière salle et le système a commencé à disjoncter et une voix est apparue, une voix d'homme... Il disait un truc du style « Ceci est un avertissement... Ne vous occupez plus de la terrienne... Ou vous mourrez... » Un truc du genre et puis il a avoué avoir lancé le monstre de Kalm aussi.

- Et l'incendie ?

- C'est un accident quand j'ai achevé le monstre. Un court-circuit sûrement. »

Rufus jeta un coup d'œil à la porte défoncée. Sephiroth suivit son regard.

« Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir…

- Je comprends… Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés, ni rien au moins ? »

Puis lui aussi il regarda les escaliers et avec un sourire il s'adressa à Kaiyah.

« Je vais m'occuper d'Izuna, pas d'inquiétude… Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos... »

Kaiyah cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers le rouquin. Elle se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Elle a un peu été sonnée... Je vais la ramener... »

Et Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle et la ramassa. Elle l'attrapa au cou, le regarda et demanda d'un air un peu lointain :

« Ou est Reno ?

- Le Rouge ? Il est parti sans toi.

- Ah... »

Rufus eut un sourire caché lorsqu'il vit les deux sortir, la Turk dans les bras du Général. Puis son visage se détourna d'eux et regarda le spectacle derrière eux. Le monstre mort, les salles d'entraînements bazardées. Il se demanda que faire. Il suivit les deux autres, et durant le laps de temps où ils remontaient, il se demanda aussi bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à la blondinette, qui avait du aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Tout d'abord pardon du retard monstre que j'ai pris dans la rédaction d'une petite partie de ce chapitre, car c'est bien ma faute si vous avez dû attendre

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez vu un peu le niveau de Kaiyah et un peu de sa vie passée… Pas beaucoup mais bon…

**Kity :** Bon, dans cette partie, un petit entraînement, qui a permis de cerner le niveau des personnages...et surtout une petite annonce des problèmes qui arriveront (auteur sadique mode on) Voili voilo...review reviewwwww

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits...

Allez, la suite… bientôt

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**A Min Ilou (Review du chapitre 6) : **

Kaiyah : Lol t'inquiètes pas Min t'es pardonné pour ton retard dans tes reviews Et comme ça tu pourras me pardonner de mon retard à moi XD

Kity : lol Kaiyah a raison, t'es pardonné et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un te ligotait sur ta chaise pour faire des reviews, non ? Oo

**A Min Ilou (Review du chapitre 7) : **

Kaiyah : Pour tes questions sur Kaiyah, faudra que tu attendes XD Tu comprendras comme les autres plus tard !

Kity : Oo mais qui te martyrise ainsi ? merci pour la review en tout cas, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir (Oo mais je me demande toujours qui peut bien te faire souffrir)

**A Min Ilou (Review du chapitre 8) : **

Kaiyah : Ta question sur la matéria est intéressante et si quelqu'un se la pose aussi je l'invite à regarder sur notre forum où elle a été soulevé et expliquée dans la rubrique des commentaires sur la fic (un peu de pub ne tue pas XD)

air colérique ET Y'A UN I DANS KAIYAH !!! XD

Kity : comme l'a dit kaiyah, tu connais la réponse désormais sur ce détail. Oo c'est moi qui est tortionnaire et qui te force à écrire des review ? Oo j'y crois pas, quelle honte de ma part grand sourire

**A Min Ilou (Review du chapitre 9) : **

Kaiyah : Perso je vois pas ou tu vois que Seph est un tricheur Il est au contraire en colère que Rufus et Izuna triche… Et oui ! Kaiyah a encore du mal avec tout ça, mais ça avance lentement sa rééducation… Idem que celle de Sephiroth lol

T'es malade ? Bizarre XD

Kity : Oo maiiiis quoi ? plus le droit de te balancer de la neige XD maiiiiiis pas drôle ! Bref, c'est pas Seph qui triche mais bien Izu et Rufus. Sephiroth est trop candide pour ça (on parle du même ? oui XD )

**A mel (Review du chapitre 6) : **

Kaiyah : Copine à moi !!! Eh oui ! Je suis indispensable XD Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que la panthère est déjà dans le jeu

Kity : oui la panthère que l'on combat avec Rufus, si on fait un scan dessus, ça écrit "Dark Nation". Je l'adore c'est vrai que les paroles sont emmelées mais c'est normal pour ce passage XD

**A mel (Review du chapitre 7) : **

Kaiyah : Hé hé XD moi je sais que tu es jalouse… Mais tu le cherches aussi Aimer Rufus et Reno… C'est bête quand on me connaît ou qu'on connaît cette chère Kity

Kity : maiiiiiiiiis quoiiiiiii ? il est gentil Rufus...Reno aussi...j'avoue que j'adore les deux aussi XD bref...niark mais de quoi parles-tu Kaiyah ?

Kaiyah : Zut ! Rien rien

**A mel (Review du chapitre 8) : **

Kaiyah : Eh oui ! Izuna et Rufus vont nous en faire voir Mais attention ! Ca ne sera pas chose facile

Kity : Lool à qui le dis tu XD ne t'inquiète pas, ils sortent pas ensemble (...pour le moment XD baaaannnzaiiii)

Kaiyah : Rooh ! Et Reno alors ???

Kity : Je l'avais oublié celui-là


	11. Partie onze

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Dans une salle sombre, deux femmes étaient assises sur des chaises, les mains ligotées et légèrement assommées, l'une d'elle demanda à l'autre :  
- Tu as compris ce qui c'est passé Kity ?  
- Pas plus que toi je pense… Il faisait sombre dans la ruelle, et ils étaient plus nombreux… Je n'ai rien vu. Mais je me demande… Ils nous ont juste endormies, Que veulent-ils donc de nous ?  
Une porte s'ouvrit, et deux hommes se placèrent en face d'elles. Elles s'écrièrent :  
- Seph ! Rufus ! Mais que faites vous la ?  
Puis une troisième personne se plaça sous la lumière. Devant leur étonnement il expliqua :  
- Héééééé oui ! Vous l'aviez dit vous-mêmes, il manquait seulement l'avantage du nombre ! Mais vous pensiez bien, quand j'ai proposé à ces messieurs de se retourner contre les tortionnaires, ils ont accepté rapidement…Vous n'auriez pas du arrêtez les notes inutiles… C'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase… A votre tour d'être torturé !  
L'homme avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.  
- D'accord Min… Je crois que nous allons être belles joueuses et nous excuser… N'est ce pas Kaiyah ?  
L'autre femme acquiesça.  
- C'est gentil de vous excuser, mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte. Ce serait un peu facile non ? Cependant je vous laisse le choix…  
L'espoir renaissait dans le cœur des deux femmes.  
- Quel choix Min ?  
- D'abord les chatouilles ou la glace dans le cou ??  
Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps des deux femmes… Les sourires des trois hommes s'élargirent…**

Partie onze : « ...Heuu... Question... C'est moi où il y a des attractions qui n'étaient pas là avant... »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte se fit entendre. Dans la petite chambre où se trouvait la locataire, une chose recroquevillée sur elle même bougea un peu, mais n'alla pas répondre. On frappa une deuxième fois à la porte, et cette fois-ci, on l'appela :

« Izuna…je sais que tu es à l'intérieur…je peux rentrer ? »

Aucune réponse. La forme ne bougea pas plus. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et la lumière fut allumée. L'homme qui avait frappé auparavant à la porte avança un peu jusqu'à la forme blonde blottit sur son lit.

Il chercha ses mots.

« …E…écoute Izu…tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- C'EST LA FAUTE A QUI ALORS ?! SI JE NE SERAI JAMAIS VENUE , RIEN DE TOUT CECI NE SE SERAIT PASSE ! SEPHIROTH ET KAIYAH ONT FAILLI SE FAIRE TUER, JE TE SIGNALE ! »

Rufus baissa les yeux, puis s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la terrienne recroquevillée qui lui faisait dos. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas durant un long moment, puis il expliqua :

« …Si tu es ici…c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Et puis, c'est pas vraiment drôle un monde trop calme.

- …Ils…tout est de ma faute…peut être que si je mourais, tout redeviendrais comme avant et…

- Ah ! Non ! Ca suffit ! Arrête de dire de pareilles idioties ! Tu te rends compte de tes paroles ? Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour nous tous !

- …J'EN AI MARRE JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! VOIR MON PERE ET MA MERE ! REVOIR TOUS CEUX QUE JE CONNAIS ! JE VEUX RENTRER ! »

Devant le Roux, Izu s'effondra en sanglot, toujours blottie contre la couette du lit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était qu'une source de malheur.

D'un voix douce, Rufus posa une question qui fit stopper net ses sanglots.

« …Tu nous abandonnerais, alors ? »

Les pleurs avaient cessé. Le regard vide, Izu fixa le mur en face d'elle, soudain atterrée par cette question qu'elle n'attendait pas. Lentement, elle se releva à genoux et regarda le président. Elle se pinça les lèvres et attrapa la manche du bras droit de l'homme, tremblotante.

« …Je…je…

- Oui ?

- …A quoi bon rester avec ses amis si c'est pour les mettre en danger ?

- …Pour leur donner le sourire peut être ? Et parce que nous, quel que soit le danger, on compte sur toi.

- …Je veux pas…partir… »

Avec un sourire charmeur, Rufus attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle versait ses dernières larmes, qui étaient à la fois des larmes de tristesse mais aussi des larmes de joies. Son cœur était bloqué entre deux réalités. Le danger, et l'amitié. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était bloqué entre les deux mondes, mais ce n'était pas ça.

« ….Sniff…merci…

- De rien. Allez, tu sais quoi ? j'ai une surprise !

- Surprise ? s'étonna Izu en reprenant son air enfantin habituel.

- Oui…mais tu sauras que lorsqu'on sera tous les quatre !

- Noooonn dis dis dis !

- Tu attendras, Miss impatiente !

- Maiiiiis t'es mézan !

- Je sais ! »

Le président la souleva alors et la fit sortir avec lui dehors.

« Kaiyah et Sephiroth doivent être dans mon bureau, pour la nouvelle. »

Izu sourit, voulant à tout prix connaître la surprise.

**Midgar, Bureau du Président, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Arrivés au bureau du Président, Izuna entra comme une furie dans la pièce. Elle avait hâte de voir si Kaiyah allait bien, mais aussi de savoir ce qu'était la surprise.

Son enthousiasme retomba à une vitesse vertigineuse en voyant les deux ennemis.

« Vous faites encore la tête ou quoi ? »

Les deux se retournèrent vers elle, oubliant un instant leur combat visuel.

Rufus entra à son tour sans tenir compte des regards noirs braqués sur lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit la feuille devant lui.

« ALORS ??? C'est quoi la surprise ? » Demanda l'impatiente terrienne.

« Une mission... »

Le visage d'Izuna se décomposa, alors que ceux de Sephiroth et Kaiyah semblèrent soudain très attentifs.

« Kaiyah et Sephiroth devront nous escorter...

- Nous escorter où ?

- ...

- ...

- Au Gold Saucer

- ...Gold Saucer ? ...Attend, tu parles bien du super parc d'attraction dans les airs au sud de Corel ? Tu me charries là ?

- Non...

- HOUUUURRRRAAA ON PART QUAND ! »

Rufus allait répondre quand la porte du bureau claqua violemment.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Et Rufus se releva rapidement pour poursuivre les deux fuyards. Il rattrapa en un rien de temps Kaiyah et Sephiroth, suivit par Izuna qui avait un sourire de psychopathe. Izu se mit à pouffer de rire devant la fuite. Avant que Rufus n'eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle rappela :

« C'est une mission, vous contestez les ordres de votre supérieur ? »

Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement dans sa marche. Kaiyah avait les mains crispés sous une colère évidente.

« C'est pas une mission ça ! C'est du baby-sitting ! »

Et elle se souvint d'un détail à son avantage :

« Et je ne suis plus une Turk !

- De toute manière tu nous suis, car Sephiroth est sous les ordres de Rufus, et tu dois toujours être avec Sephiroth car lui aussi fait du baby-sitting avec toi ! » Répliqua Rufus pour clore tout autre arguments avec un sourire semblable à celui d'Izu.

« ...

- Hé hé...

- Je retourne chez moi ! »

Et Kaiyah recommença à se diriger vers la sortie...

« Tiens ça c'est vrai c'est où chez toi ? » Demanda soudain Rufus.

Kaiyah sursauta et se revint lentement sur ses pas avec une air évident de mauvaise foi. Izu eut un sourire carnassier. Finalement, les deux fuyards étaient tous les deux piégés. Mais rapidement, Rufus expliqua :

« Bon, on a tous bien besoin de vacances, je pense. Les évènements des derniers jours n'étaient pas des plus reposant. Tout le monde d'accord ? Ca tombe bien parce que vous n'avez pas le choix !

- Des vacances ?

- Oui... Qu'est-ce donc ?

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!!! VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN CE QUE SONT DES VACANCES !!!

- Ha la la... Ce qu'il est ronchon Shin-Ra aujourd'hui... Si on peut plus plaisanter...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi là... Je suis soulagée de ne plus être sous ses ordres parfois...

- On part quand au fait ? » Répéta Izu.

« Maintenant ! »

**Midgar, Piste de décollage...**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rufus et Izuna attendaient à la piste de décollage les deux manquants qui avaient chacun quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva Kaiyah portant un simple jeans bleu et un manteau brun ouvert laissant apercevoir un pull jaune pâle.

« Roohh une Kaiyah parée pour les vacances ! »

Puis arriva Sephiroth, habillé d'un pantalon bleu marine avec un grand manteau bleu marine arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une longue fermeture sur le devant, et un col en haut qui remonte jusqu'au menton.

Izuna se mit alors à pouffer de rire devant les deux nouveaux looks. Rufus lui se retint de ne pas faire de même et posa la question fatidique :

« Quelle idée vous ai passé par la tête vous deux ? Enfin, c'est pas trop mal en y pensant, c'est juste que ça change !

- C'est un pari.

- ...Houla... Seph et Kaiyah qui parient... Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête... Pourtant j'ai pas bu ni rien ! Bon, et en quoi consistait le pari ? » Demanda finalement la blondinette en regardant sa température, histoire de se rassurer.

« C'est à celui qui réussira a rester le plus longtemps sans son uniforme...

- Ah ouais... Et l'idée vient de qui ?

- ...

- ...

- Des deux en fait...

- Oui...

- Holala... Catastrophe... Rufus, t'as de l'aspirine sur toi ? J'vais tomber dans les vapes...

- Non, mais par contre il est temps de prendre l'avion.

- Avion ?...ON Y VA EN AVION ?!

- Un problème Boucle d'Or ? » Ironisa Kaiyah par pure vengeance.

« C'est pas juste »

Le trajet durait trop longtemps au goût d'Izuna qui n'avait décidément des soucis avec les transports. Ballottée par les mouvements de l'appareil et livide comme une morte, elle observait un point fixe pour éviter de faire une bêtise ( ). Mais c'était sans compter sur Kaiyah qui, contrairement à ses complexes habituels, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à profiter de la situation. Bref, depuis le décollage, elle racontait à Izuna des choses complètement inutiles pour la déconcentrée de son travail...

« Et alors il a fait une de ces têtes quand il a vu la balle et...

- Au fait dis moi Kaiyah ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu fais quand tu es blessée avec des balles réelles pendant tes entraînements ? »

Kaiyah observa Izuna un moment et déclara froidement :

« Tu ne te fais pas toucher... »

Puis la Turk se renfrogna soudainement et passa le reste du trajet à regarder par le hublot, ce qui soulagea grandement Izuna.

**Arrivée au Gold Saucer...**

L'avion atterrit à Corel, qui était bien différente du jeu qu'Izuna connaissait puisque la ville se faisait reconstruire lentement pour accueillir les visiteurs du parc d'attraction arrivant d'abord dans la ville. Le quatuor dut alors prendre le ferry bleu qui allait les conduire au célèbre parc d'attraction. Et la encore un problème de transport survint :

« Nnnaaaaaannnnnnn veux pas remonter dans un wagon qui risque de tomber d'un moment à un autre et qui fait que de bouger ! » Grimaça la blondinette en marchant à reculons.

« Boucle d'Or cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

Rufus éclata de rire devant la mine choquée d'Izuna.

« ...Tu te rends compte de ton pléonasme ? » Sortit par la suite la dite Boucle d'Or.

Kaiyah lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter dans l'espèce de tête de mog, suivie par Sephiroth. Détail qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd... ou plutôt dans les yeux d'un aveugle.

« Tiens...Encore ensemble...

- Bah... D'un côté c'est bien...

- Pourquoi ? Oo

- Non, rien... Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ?

- Ouuuuaiiiis ! On va on wonder square ? »

Et en se faisant tirer par la folle, Rufus accepta. Ils arrivèrent dans le ferry où Kaiyah était assise d'un côté et Sephiroth de l'autre.

« Roohhhh ils sont... » Commença Izu.

« ...déjà là à nous attendre ! » Finit Rufus pour éviter la catastrophe.

Kaiyah, en entendant l'exclamation d'Izu, observa cette dernière d'un air sceptique tout le long du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent (enfin) au Gold Saucer, après un grand effort d'Izu pour ne pas vomir son petit déjeuner du matin. Cette dernière fut bien contente de retrouver la terre ferme, ou du moins heureusement qu'elle avait oublié à combien de mètre se trouvait le véritable sol.

« ...Heuu... Question... C'est moi où il y a des attractions qui n'étaient pas là avant... » Remarqua Izu.

En effet, il y avait un bon nombre d'ouvertures supplémentaires.

**Gold Saucer, Jeu du Paint Ball...**

Sur l'un des écriteaux était noté "Paint Ball". Une petite ampoule se dessina au dessus de la tête de la blonde.

« On va au Paint Ball ? Hein dis ?!

- C'est quoi ? » Demanda Sephiroth

Une seconde ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la boite crânienne bien vide d'Izu.

« Bah... Disons c'est un endroit où on se trouve en équipe, armés comme des fous, et le but c'est de cribler de munition ceux de l'équipe adverse. Super, non ? Une belle mission bien destructrice?

- Ca m'a l'air pas mal...

- Oui je trouve aussi... Je suis partant... »

_« Héhé... Je savais que j'arriverais à les appâter comme ça... »_

« Tu nous expliques Boucle d'Or ?

- Maiiis avec plaisir !!! » S'excita la blonde. « Tout d'abord, on se met en équipe. On est quatre, ce sera du deux contre deux. On est donc armé soit d'un fusil à pompe, soit un fusil automatique, et les balles sont... des balles de plastique avec à l'intérieur de la peinture de couleur ! Il y a différente façon de jouer, comme la capture du drapeau ou le dernier survivant. Le premier cas, il faut attraper le drapeau adverse et le ramener dans son camp, mais si on se fait toucher, on va en prison pendant une minute. Pour le deuxième cas, et bien c'est l'équipe de la dernière personne vivante qui gagne.

- T'as l'air de t'y connaître...

- Tu parles du nombres incalculable où j'ai fêté l'anniversaire de mes copains au Paint Ball qui fait l'angle du lycée ? Effectivement...

- On se fiche d'où tu as appris ça... Continue à expliquer qu'on commence !!!

- Ben... que dire d'autre... hum... On est en combinaison pour pas salir... Les armes automatiques sont géniales... Et j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part que quand on est toucher faut lever les bras en l'air puis aller à la prison, ou faire sembler d'être mort pendant une minute. A vous de choisir. Ah, et puis, quand vous recevrez une balle... vous inquiétez pas, vous la sentirez ... On y va ? »

Mais l'ex-général et la Turk avaient déjà disparus.

« ET VOUS NE VOULIEZ PAS VENIR ?! » Hurla la blonde à travers la salle pour que les deux l'entendent dans les vestiaires.

Et Izu se hâta en courant pour les suivre. Levant les yeux au ciel, et amusé, Rufus les suivit sans rien dire avec un sourire. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Kaiyah et Sephiroth avec des combinaisons noires dans leurs mains, sûrement les dernières.

« Bon... J'prends vert ! » S'écria Izu en regardant les deux autres choix, à savoir vert et marron.

« Pareil... » Suivit Rufus.

Le quatuor se changea chacun dans une cabine puis ils se rendirent à la salle du combat virtuel. Là, un homme les attendait :

« C'est 10 GP par personne... Vous pouvez faire des équipes... A 10 coups de peinture, vous êtes morts... Et vous faites perdre votre équipe... »

Ce fut donc Rufus qui paya, comme à l'habitude. L'homme expliqua alors encore :

« Je donne un fusil automatique pour les plus de 16 ans... Donc pour vous trois, et la petite demoiselle aura un fusil à pompe simple...

- J'AI 18 ANS ! » S'énerva Izu.

« T'es sûre ? » Demanda Kaiyah avec un regard suspicieux.

« ...OUI ! N'en rajoute pas ! _...Bon, 17 ans et demi... mais presque 18..._

- Mais je n'en rajoute pas... Je me pose des questions c'est tout...

- ...Grrr... J'en ai 18, point barre... Tu veux voir ma carte d'identité peut être, la Turk ?

- Inutile, elle est pas datée à ce monde... » Coupa Rufus.

« Hein ? Ah oui zut... Bref, j'ai plus de 16 ans, ça c'est sûr !

- Si tu le dis... »

L'homme les regardait comme des dingues et se dépêcha de finir son boulot pour prendre une pause bien méritée :

« Bon, alors quatre fusils automatiques. Je vous lance dans le labyrinthe...

- Gloups... T'as un bon sens de l'orientation Rufus, j'espère ?

- Bah oui... Comme les autres... N'oublie pas que j'avais fait des entraînements ressemblant à ceux des Turks... Mais rassures moi... Tu as aussi le sens de l'orientation n'est ce pas ?

- Moi ? Maiiiiiis oui bien sûr ...Hem... Même un très bon sens de l'orientation ...Hum... »

Rufus lui jeta un regard de doute et se tourna vers les deux autres pour leur dire quelque chose, mais il remarqua bien vite qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Mince ! Ils vont prendre de l'avance !! »

Il soupira puis se retourna vers l'étourdie de première.

« Bon, je prends Kaiyah, et toi Sephiroth.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu réfléchirais deux secondes, Kaiyah sait parfaitement manier une arme à feux, tout comme moi, et Sephiroth ne se bat qu'avec une épée normalement, tout comme toi. En clair, les bons avec les bons et les mauvais avec les mauvais.

- Mezannn Allez, on y va ! »

Et ils entrèrent à la suite des deux autres qui étaient déjà bien loin, après avoir pris leurs armes. La Turk et l'ex-général prenaient leurs repaires dans la salle sombre.

« Hummm... Je dirais que la salle fait environ 3 hectares...

- Oui, et elle est truffée de coins et recoins... Pratique pour une embuscade... »

Les deux se regardèrent un instant.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre l'ennemi...

- Moi non plus... »

Dans l'immense labyrinthe, deux autres (dont une déjà perdue) arpentait les longs couloirs.

« On fait quoi ? » Questionna la petite.

« Il faudrait leur tendre un piège...

- Comment ça ?

- Que l'un de nous deux joue le rôle d'un appât... Mais qu'il soit assez rapide pour esquiver...

- ...

- Et que le deuxième se cache pour pouvoir sniper les ennemis. Mais cette personne là doit savoir bien viser. »

Les deux se regardèrent. Izu pâlit devant le sourire de Rufus.

« Pas drôle... Le monde est contre moi... »

Ainsi, pour appliquer leur plan, la terrienne se posta à un croisement, pendant que Rufus se trouvait caché sur une corniche légèrement en surplomb.

« ...Je le sens mal ce plan... Pourquoi c'est moi qui est en première ligne ?

- T'es la plus crédible pour te perdre !

- Bouhouhou... »

Ce qui marcha évidemment, car elle se fit rapidement repérée par l'équipe adverse :

« Louche...

- Très louche...

- Un piège ?

- Oui...

- Tu vois Shin-Ra ?

- Il ne doit pas être loin vu le volume de sa voix quand elle lui parle... »

De son côté, Izu était bien trop occupée à se plaindre pour voir les deux autres.

« T'es mézan ! J'ai l'air fine, moi ! Tu te rends compte que je peux me faire toucher sans m'en rendre compte ?!

-Si tu continues de parler, c'est sur ça va pas marcher... »

Kaiyah et Sephiroth eurent un léger rire en entendant la phrase. La Turk sourit :

« Je parie que j'arrive à toucher la tête !

- Bah c'est facile de là...

- Si on tire tous les deux ça la touchera deux fois tu crois ? »

Izun sentit soudain deux choses volantes non identifiées lancée à pleine vitesse lui percuter violemment le dessus de sa tête bien vide.

« Waiiiiiiii-euuuhhhh »

Elle se laissa alors tomber par terre, et au dessus de ses yeux, elle aperçut les deux tarés du combat.

« Itai... Je savais qu'il fallait pas que je reste là. »

Elle vit soudain le sourire de Kaiyah s'agrandir alors qu'elle la visée à nouveau. Visiblement, elle en profitait pour se venger.

« Ehhhhh j'suis morte !! Interdit de tirer sur une personne à terre ! RUUUUFYYYYYY A L'AIDE !!!!!!!! ILS SONT AU-DESSUS !!!!!!! »

Le roux releva alors la tête, en se disant à son tour que c'était une mauvaise idée finalement.

« Tu oublies Boucle d'Or qu'ici c'est juste à 10 coups qu'on meurt... »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur le visage de la blondinette sur le sol, la peinture de couleur noire ruisselante le long de ses cheveux et son visage.

« Héhé... »

Deux coups en rafale partirent du pistolet automatique qu'elle avait repris en main. Kaiyah ouvrit des yeux étonnés, ne s'attendant pas à ça, alors qu'une bille de peinture éclata sur son épaule droite. Entre temps, la blondinette avait déguerpie dans les couloirs, pour retrouver la personne qui devait la couvrir. Mais évidemment, son sens de l'orientation lui fit prendre le mauvais couloir. La Turk observa son épaule avec des yeux ronds, complètement choquée :

« ELLE M'A... TOUCHEE !!!

- ...

- JE VAIS ME VENGER !!!! ON NE TOUCHE PAS IMPUNEMENT UNE TURK !!! »

De son côté, le président tomba sur le couloir ou se trouvait Kaiyah et Sephiroth. Il fit demi tour d'un coup, ne voyant pas la blonde.

_« ...Si Kaiyah la trouve, elle va souffrir... Elle a du la toucher... Ca doit tenir du miracle ! »_

Et il partit se cacher dans les innombrables couloirs. Les deux observèrent Rufus se sauver. Puis Sephiroth se mit à le poursuivre alors que Kaiyah prit le chemin prit par Izuna.

Rufus filait à travers les innombrables couloirs qui s'entremêlaient. L'endroit était vraiment grand. Il devait bien pouvoir trouver un endroit où il pourrait profiter d'un avantage. Mais quelque chose le tracassait.

_« C'est vraiment bizarre qu'Izu ai réussie à toucher Kaiyah... C'est sûrement de la chance, mais quand même... »_

Il était talonné par Sephiroth qui courait toujours à sa suite. Il arriva à un croisement et se stoppa sans savoir le chemin pris par Rufus. Un bruit de pas fit entendre à sa droite et, par réflexe, il dégaina son arme...

Au même moment, une petite furie blonde courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

_« J'vais me faire tuer, j'vais me faire tuer... J'aurai pas du faire ça J'me suis trahie... Elle va me tuer... »_

Elle courrait dont comme un lapin de garenne, se faisant chasser, car elle savait bien que la Turk la suivait de prêt. Effectivement, la Turk la suivait de près, très en colère.

_« J'vais la tuer, j'vais la tuer... Elle aurait pas du faire ça Elle s'est trahie...Je vais la tuer... »_

Izuna arriva à un croisement et percuta violemment quelqu'un...

Kaiyah poursuivait sa course en maugréant intérieurement contre la fausse-je-ne-sais-pas-tirer. Elle arriva à son tour au croisement. Elle restait sur ses gardes, tout en cherchant la blonde du regard. Un léger bruit à sa gauche la fit sursauter et elle pointa immédiatement son arme vers ce bruit. Les deux personnes de firent face, se tenant en joue respectivement.

« Sephiroth ?

- Kaiyah ?

- Mais où s... »

Se fut à ce même moment qu'une déferlante de billes de peinture fonça droit vers eux, lancée par les deux autres imbéciles qui avaient pris au piège les poursuivants.

« Héhé... Coucou ...

- ...

- ... »

Sephiroth et Kaiyah pointèrent à leur tour leurs armes vers eux et tirèrent avec une extrême rapidité, criblant de couleur noire les deux autres.

« Aieuuuhhh z'avez pas le sens de l'humour... » Grogna Izu.

Elle leva alors son arme, ayant retrouvé se sourire étrange qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait touché Kaiyah la première fois. Elle visa la tête argentée du général.

« C'est inutile ! » Déclara tranquillement le visé.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Rufus en visant Kaiyah, qui gardait comme Sephiroth son arme baissait

« Si vous comptez les tâches sur vous... ça fait 10... chacun... »

Izu arrêta son geste, et se regarda. Effectivement, ils étaient tous deux bien barbouillés de couleurs.

« Oups...

- Et vous alors ? » Demanda Rufus après avoir baissé son arme également.

« Moi... 9...

- Et moi 8... Plus la touche de Boucle d'Or à l'épaule, ça fait 9... »

Izu et Rufus se regardèrent avoir un sourire machiavélique.

Chacun des deux avaient eu la même idée, et d'un rapide réflexe, ils prirent leur cible. Izu la tête de Sephiroth, et Rufus celle de Kaiyah. Mais la peinture éclata sur le mur.

« Vous êtes trop lents...

- Tu crois ? »

Une balle éclata au niveau du bras de l'ex-général. Izu eut un sourire. Elle s'était préparée à l'esquive des deux. Kaiyah observa médusée la tâche verte, puis se colla au mur en voyant les armes se pointer vers elle. Les membres de l'équipe verte tirèrent encore, mais ils se heurtèrent à un ex-général en colère.

« Vous trichez... Vous êtes morts normalement... Déjà à la bataille à Kalm vous aviez triché... »

Les deux autres sourirent.

« Héhéhé... Bon d'accord, on est mort... Un zéro pour vous... Mais gare à vous pour la prochaine fois... »

Et sur ce, ils se couchèrent par terre, signe qu'ils étaient morts. Ils restèrent allongés un moment, les yeux fermés. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Rufus ouvrit les yeux.

« MAIS ??? Ils sont partis sans nous !!!

- KWOOA ?! » S'écria Izu en relevant la tête.

Debout, couvert de peinture, le rouquin donna la main à Izuna pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ils sont mezans ! Ils ne nous ont pas attendu... »

Rufus rigola, et avec Izu ils repartirent se changer des les vestiaires. La blonde grommelait silencieusement des choses incompréhensibles au sujet de ses cheveux, et qu'elle devrait prendre une bonne douche. Rufus la laissa donc faire, et après quelques minutes, elle revint toute propre.

« Bon, ils sont passés où ? »

Ce fut donc après trois tours du Gold Saucer que les deux... ne retrouvèrent toujours pas leurs amis.

« Oh bon sang... On a l'air fin. Bon, tu veux quelques choses à manger Izu ? Je dois avoir ma carte de crédit quelque part dans ma poche. »

Le président se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son manteau, et à sa grande surprise, ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur son porte feuille.

« ...Mais... mais...

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir... » Grommela Izu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rufus grommela aussi et pesta contre les argentés et les Turks, ce qui attira l'attention du portier à côté d'eux.

« Vous cherchez un argenté ?

- ...Heu oui, effectivement... avec une fille... Vous les auriez pas vu ?

- Si... Ils sont allés au restaurant là-bas... »

Le portier leur indiquait l'entrée d'un restaurant... 4 étoiles…

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Booonn nous revoilà encore une fois. Que dire à part que nous allons droit vers un petit moment de détente ? héhé le Gold Saucer...on peut faire plein de connerie là-dedans nyark !

Rufus :...quelqu'un l'arrête dans son délire, s'il vous plait ?

**Kaiyah :** Normalement le Gold Saucer devait faire 1 chapitre… On en est déjà à 3 mes chers amis lecteurs Eh oui ! Vous savez déjà que vous aurez du délire dans les deux prochains chapitres…

**Renote de Kity :** Ca c'est sûr héhé

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	12. Partie douze

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Kaiyah : C'est avec une joie visible et un enchantement sans précédent… Mmm… Que nous vous annonçons Kity et moi… La reprise des notes inutiles avec l'embauche de Min Ilou pour ce travail… Nous sommes certaines que cette… Coopération… Mmm… Se passera bien…**

**Kity : Oui, nous avons donc longuement réfléchies, et par un souci de bonté envers les lecteurs, nous avons pris cette décision. Ainsi les notes revivront de nouveau. C'est avec joie que nous publierons le travail de notre cher... koff... Ami... kof-koff... Longue vie aux notes inutiles !**

Partie douze : « Ca te dirait un topo rapide sur les couples ??? »

**Gold Saucer, Restaurant...**

Le portier leur indiquait l'entrée d'un restaurant... 4 étoiles...

« C'est bien ton porte-monnaie qu'ils ont ? » Commenta Izu.

« Malheureusement... C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive... Enfin... On y va !

- Attend... Un restaurant... Les deux autres là en tête à tête... Rohhh ça doit être mignon »

Ils entrèrent discrètement et les cherchèrent des yeux : Les deux étaient attablés à la même table, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils partageaient à ce moment là. Ils lisaient un livre. Même pas un livre pour deux, non un livre chacun. Izu resta accablée de tristesse.

« ...Sniff... Ils arriveront jamais à se caser ensemble ces deux là...

- Bah, désespère pas, on est des pros là dessus, non ?

- Héhé c'est vrai... »

Et sur ce, les deux rejoignirent les bouquineurs.

« Vous nous faussez compagnie ?

- Hummm... Non... Mais vous aimiez tant rester au sol qu'on vous y a laissé...

- C'était pas une raison pour piquer MON argent... »

Izu et Rufus se joignirent à la table, tandis que les deux autres ne levaient pas leur nez de leur bouquin.

« Vous avez déjà mangé quelque chose?

- Presque rien... Nous ne voulions abuser de ta générosité Shin-Ra...

- Vous savez que vous êtes dans un quatre étoile quand même ? »

Kaiyah rougit et baissa les yeux d'un air on ne peut plus coupable. Izu le remarqua, et lui sourit.

« Hihi ... Rufus, on mange là ? »

Rufus regarda la blonde, et après une courte hésitation, il abdiqua.

« D'accord... On y mange tous... »

Mais c'était sans compter sur le large et grand sourire louche de Sephiroth :

« On mettra tout sur la même note alors ? »

Rufus se retourna vers Izu, suite à la remarque de Sephiroth.

« Tu déclines trop sur mes subordonnés toi...

- Héhé C'est oui alors ?

- J'offre à tous le repas ! Mais pas d'alcool pour les mineurs.

- On est en mission... Pas d'alcool pour moi de toute façon... »

Sephiroth acquiesça de la tête d'un air entendu :

« Si tu veux te saouler et gâcher la journée d'Izuna... Libre à toi Shin-Ra...

- ...Quand je disais alcool, j'entendais par là une simple bouteille de vin, mais bon... »

Mais il jeta un regard noir à Sephiroth car il avait compris le sous entendu.

« De toute façon... Je ne bois jamais d'alcool... Il ne veut pas... »

Izu regarda la jeune Turk, un peu étonnée.

« De qui tu parles ?

- Euh... Personne... » Et elle se replongea dans son livre. « Très intéressant ce livre... »

Devant le changement déplorable de sujet de Kaiyah, la blonde ne redit rien, et se pencha sur la carte.

« Yaaahh on choisi ce que l'on veut ?

- Euh... Oui... » Déclara d'une petite voix le payeur de la table. Quand soudain il pensa à un détail :

« Mais ces livres viennent d'où ?

- Tu nous les as offert Shin-Ra...

- Quand ?

- Pendant que tu te reposais sur le sol...

- Je sens que c'est moi qui me fais rouler dans toute cette histoire... »

Un autre détail lui vint alors à l'esprit. Un détail qu'il avait oublié... Izu.

« La partie était vraiment belle... Mais j'aimerai savoir une chose. »

Son regard se retourna vers la blonde qui avait cru être oubliée.

« Oui, vraiment une belle partie ! Heuuuuu vous prenez quoi ?

- Tu es douée avec les armes à feu Boucle d'Or... Tu as suivi quelle formation ?

- ...heu... J'suis juste championne régionale de tir à l'arc » Avoua un peu honteusement la blondinette.

« C'est tout ?

- Bah... Oui... Ou presque, mais disons que j'ai assez de précision avec une arme... Mais je préfère l'arme blanche »

Le serveur arriva justement à ce moment là pour sauver la pauvre terrienne des questions des autres.

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Un verre d'eau pour moi.

- Du lait avec de la grenadine pour moi.

- Un café au lait avec trois sucres et une part de gâteau au chocolat pour celle qui croit qu'elle ne doit prendre qu'un verre d'eau... Et...

- Mais si Kaiyah ne veut qu'un verre d'eau c'est son droit !

- Shin-Ra ! Fait taire ton porte-feuille !!!

- Grmmmbl...

- Et je finirais par un café sans sucre sans lait pour moi avec un petit chocolat noir. »

Izu dut se retenir de rire devant la défense de Sephiroth envers une Kaiyah plus que gênée.

« Merci Rufus de payer... J'y pense, j'ai pas d'argent moi... »

Rufus fit la tête d'un radin devant laisser son pauvre argent contre sa volonté, puis il décida de commander aussi quand il remarqua que...

« Mais ?! Il est parti »

Sous les regards rieurs de l'ex-général et de la Turk, et celui compatissant de la terrienne, il se leva pour trouver le serveur qui ne daignait pas revenir vers leur table malgré les grands gestes qu'il faisait pour attirer son attention. Une fois seuls, les trois s'observèrent un instant et, alors qu'Izuna allait poser une question, Sephiroth et Kaiyah se replongèrent dans leurs livres respectifs. Quelques instants plus tard, Rufus revint avec le serveur, et toutes les boissons.

« Voici messieurs dames, et enfant. »

Izuna ne répondit rien... à force elle avait l'habitude. Sans rechigner, elle attrapa son lait grenadine.

« Au moins quelqu'un qui te reconnaît à ta juste valeur Boucle d'Or » Déclara Kaiyah en buvant son café avec un sourire.

« ...Grrr... »

La Turk allait répondre quand son PHS sonna. Elle décrocha avec un sourire, après avoir vu le correspondant.

« Oui... Ca va ? ... ... C'est quoi ce bruit derrière ? ... Hé hé... Et ça marche pour vous ? ... ... Cornéo... Ce cher Cornéo... Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ... Oui, je sais... Il m'aime trop... »

Et Kaiyah poursuivit sa conversation en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Un peu étonnés devant une telle conversation où la jeune femme semblait assez à l'aise, les autres du groupe continuèrent à boire leurs tasses de cafés (ou de grenadine pour une autre) en silence.

« Reno est l'une des rares personnes à qui Kaiyah fait autant confiance . C'est bien de voir parfois comment elle est réellement ! » Expliqua Rufus.

- ...C'est bizarre quand même...

- Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Izu.

- Non, rien... C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas du tout pareil, donc c'est bizarre de les voir s'entendre aussi bien... » Commenta Sephiroth.

Izu eut un sourire que Rufus ne comprit pas. La blondinette replongea le nez dans son verre de lait.

« Houlà... Ca m'a l'air dangereux d'après ce que j'entends... ... Rude ! Comment va ? ... ... Avec ce que j'entend je pourrais écrire le rapport de mission... »

Rufus en recracha son café.

« Et Tifa al... HE ! »

Rufus venait d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Kaiyah et se mit à crier dans le combiné :

« JE ME DISAIS BIEN !!! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS TELEPHONER PENDANT VOS HEURES DE TRAVAIL ??? EN PLEINE FUSILLADE EN PLUS ??? »

Par réflexe, Izu reprit le portable des mains de Rufus.

« Ouuuuii bonjour c'est Izuna à l'appareil ... Non, pas de problème, je m'en occuperai ... Oui donc c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous parliez de qui avant que Rufus prenne le PHS ? »

Le sourire d'Izuna disparut en entendant le « BIP BIP » indiquant que le correspondant avait raccroché.

« Zut ! J'voulais savoir moi pourquoi il parlait de Tifa ! »

Izu prit une mine boudeuse et but son verre de lait en silence.

« Rude n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée...

- ...Dans le genre je fais des gaffes, t'es pas mal, ma chère Kaiyah ! » Ricana Izu avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait tout compris.

La Turk sursauta et observa, effarée, Izuna.

« L'intuition féminine, Kaiyah . Tu as juste répondu à ma supposition. Mais t'inquiètes, je crois que les deux autres là n'ont pas compris ! »

Elle pointa du doigt les deux mecs qui buvaient leur café.

« Tu sais Izuna... Shin-Ra ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais TOUT LE MONDE sait pour Rude et Tifa...

- Ouuuiiinn pour une fois que j'arrivais à découvrir quelque chose Pourquoi j'suis au courant de rien ?

- T'étais pas au courant ? Mais tu vis avec des caches sur le yeux ou quoi ? » Déclara Kaiyah, légèrement choquée.

« Non, j'vis à un étage au dessous du votre, et le seul endroit ou je vais, c'est au bureau de Rufus... Sniff... J'suis jamais au courant de rien... Z'êtes méchant ! »

Une lueur étrange s'anima dans les yeux de Sephiroth.

« Oh non ! »

Mais la réplique de Rufus passa inaperçue quand Sephiroth déclara à l'attention d'Izuna :

« Ca te dirait un topo rapide sur les couples ???

- OOOUUUIII je veux savoir ! »

Sephiroth se pencha vers elle pour lui parler par dessus la table.

« Alors ? Qui est avec qui ? Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? » S'impatienta la blondinette.

Kaiyah et Rufus levèrent de concert les yeux au ciel.

« Tu auras compris que Rude et Tifa ont finalement décidés d'essayer... Et ça se passe plutôt bien...

- Héhéhé ça je le savais que Rude pinçait pour Tifa , mais je savais donc pas qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble. Ensuite ?

- Bah Tseng a oublié Aerith, puisqu'elle est avec ce cher Cloud, mais du coup il a accepté de sortir avec Elena... Ce qui met Reno en colère, car il pense que Tseng profite de l'amour d'Elena... Et puis Barret c'est mis avec la mère adoptive d'Aerith... Je sais plus son nom... Cid s'est marié avec sa Shera... Youfie en pince pour Reeve semble-t-il... Et je crois que c'est réciproque... J'ai oublié quelqu'un ? »

Izuna hésita un court instant, ne sachant pas si elle devait demander. Elle se pinça les lèvres mais finalement sortit ces trois autres questions :

« Hum... Il manque trois personnes importante je crois...Reno, toi et Rufus ! Car je suppose que Vincent vit toujours pour Lucr...

- Reno est pris !

- KWOOA! » S'exclama Izu. « QUI QUI ? »

Toute la table se tourna vers Kaiyah, qui tenta vainement de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous caches, madame la Turk ? »

Kaiyah se releva d'un coup.

« Rien qui ne te concerne ! »

Et elle but le reste de son café. Izu se retourna vers Sephiroth, sourire en coin.

« Seph, Je te confie la dure tâche de découvrir qui sort avec Reno... Monsieur l'espion de la Shin-Ra.

- Ca semble pas difficile à comprendre...

- Duh ? Comment ça ? » S'étonna Izu.

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que monsieur le Rouge téléphone en pleine mission à une certaine Turk pour rien ? »

Et sur ce, il finit son café d'une traite comme Kaiyah.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as même pas de preuves de tes racontars !!! »

Sephiroth observa Kaiyah un instant.

« Tu dors dans sa chambre en général...

-Oui.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble...

- Oui.

- Vous êtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre souvent...

- Oui. »

L'ex-général fit un sourire ironique.

« J'ai raison quoi !

- C'est vrai Kaiyah ? Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Reno ? _Merde... Le plan tombe à l'eau... _»

Kaiyah ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Izuna un instant cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette question. Puis finalement, elle lâcha :

« Ni oui... Ni non... »

La blonde ne sut quoi dire, en voyant différent regards se croiser ou s'éviter. Elle changea de personne.

« Et vous, Mossieur le président ?

- MOI ? Ca ne te regarde pas non plus... Mais disons que je... »

Rufus se tut également, ne sachant comment exprimer ses souvenirs. Voyant que du côté de Rufus la conversation n'était pas mieux, et qu'un poil vexé, la blonde continua avec un sourire.

« Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va pas rester ici des années non ? Il y a d'autres endroits ou on n'est pas aller ! »

Comme pour fuir ce malaise, tous les trois autres se levèrent et sortir directement du restaurant, enfin sauf Rufus qui devait payer. Et comme Rufus mettait du temps à payer, Izu conseilla aux deux autres de partir avant eu vers la gondole. En un rien de temps, elle se retrouva en face du Roux qui sortait.

« Rufus...

- Oui ?

- Seph et Kaiyah irait bien ensemble quand même, non ?

- Bah c'est pas comme si elle avait déclaré officiellement être avec Reno...

- On est bien d'accord Ils nous attendent à la gondole. J'suis sure que s'ils étaient seuls... »

Rufus répondit avec un sourire, et au moment où il s'en allait vers l'attraction, Izu rajouta.

« Si tu veux parfois parler de chose qui te blesse, n'hésite pas.

- ...Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Il attrapa la note que lui tendait le serveur et, machinalement, jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Il sursauta.

« Un soucis ? » Demanda Izuna.

« Outre les boissons que nous avons bu lorsque nous étions ensemble, sans oublier le verre d'eau qui avait était commandé par Kaiyah et que le serveur avait bien sûr gardé sur son calepin, il y a sur la note aussi 4 autres cafés sans sucre sans lait, 2 cafés au lait avec trois sucres, 6 parts de gâteau au chocolat et 17 petits chocolats noirs

- Ils devaient avoir faim... On va les rejoindre ? »

Et ils filèrent vers la gondole.

**Gold Saucer, Gondole...**

Rufus et Izu eurent un regard étrange, et Kaiyah comme Sephiroth ne comprirent pas. Les deux avaient un grand sourire qui faisait peur. Mais ils n'en firent rien, et continuèrent la route jusqu'à la gondole. Malheureusement pour les deux anciens attachés de la Shin-ra, Rufus et Izu les conduisaient droit vers un piège.

« Nyaa on va dans la gondole, hein, dites, dites !

- ...T'as pas de meilleures idée, Boucle d'Or ?

- Ben, c'est joli le Gold Saucer vu d'en haut !

- Bon, si tu veux, mais qu'une fois.

- Waiihhhhh »

La blondinette émit un clin d'œil à son surveillant qui répondit de même. Le petit groupe était enfin arrivée à l'attraction, Rufus eut d'ailleurs la gentillesse de payer.

« ...Heu...Kaiyah, Seph, à vous l'honneur, vous êtes jamais montés dedans je crois.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je prend un truc pareil...

_- Héhéhé... Ca marche... »_

Sephiroth monta le premier. Kaiyah resta sur le palier, tandis que Rufus et Izu l'invitait à monter la première. Mais elle ne semblait pas décidée.

« ...Zut, j'ai oublié mon arme dans les vestiaires du Paint Ball ! » S'exclama la Turk.

« Mais... Heu... » Bafouilla Izu qui voyait le plan tomber à l'eau.

« Allez y sans moi, je...

- Non ! Viens !

- Mais montez, j'arrive. Allez ! »

La Turk poussa le roux et la blonde dans la gondole avec Sephiroth. Une voix se fit attendre.

« Dernier tour !

- KAIYAH TU VIENS ! »

Izuna attrapa sa collègue, et ils se retrouvèrent les quatre dans la nacelle, sans que le président et la terrienne ne puissent sortir pour laisser Sephiroth et Kaiyah seuls.

« Zut !

- Quoi ? » S'étonna l'argenté qui regardait déjà le ciel.

« Non, rien... »

Les deux faiseurs de coup bas eurent un soupire commun. Ils auraient pourtant bien voulu planté les deux autres seuls. Ils regardaient tous le ciel de nuit, chacun émerveillé à sa façon. Rufus souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de la terrienne.

« ...On les aura une prochaine fois... Ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble...

- Hum...qu'est ce que vous dites ? » S'étonna la fille aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Heuuuu... On disait qu'on devrait bientôt rentrer à l'hôtel bientôt, il se fait tard !

- Ah... Ok... »

**Gold Saucer, Casino...**

Notre irréductible petit groupe continue sa joyeuse visite. Il y avait tant d'endroit nouveau à visiter. Le plus près était... le casino. Problème...

« Maiiiiiis si j'vous jure que j'ai 18ans ! »

Le mec de la sécurité, debout sans scier devant les quatre hurluberlus, n'en démentait pas.

« Vous allez pas me faire croire, avec votre look de gamine attardée, que vous avez la majorité ?

- ...

- _Houlà... Elle s'est tut... Mauvais signe... Il est peut être temps que j'intervienne.. .-- Je veux pas de scandale... »_

Le jeune président de la Shin-Ra passa devant la demoiselle blonde et bouclée, et avec son style légendaire et son sourire à faire craquer tout le monde (enfin...surtout Izu), il expliqua :

« Bonjour, je suis Rufus Shin-Ra, et j'aimerai rentrer dans le casino avec mes amis.

- Mo... monsieur le Président ? Heu... Mais entrez je vous en pris... Excusez moi de mon erreur. »

Le garde les laissa passer, Izu lui tira la langue pour se venger. elle était contente que Rufus l'ai aidé.

« Si t'étais pas si gamine, ce serait jamais arrivé... » Précisa Kaiyah en entrant avec eux.

Ils avaient à peine franchi le palier du casino, que des voix se firent entendre, comme si quelqu'un semblait mécontent.

« TU VAS MARCHER SALETEE DE MACHINE ??!!! »

Sephiroth et Rufus furent les deux premiers à réagir. Les compères avaient en effet bel et bien reconnu une voix familière. Cela leur faisait chaud au cœur d'un côté, mais d'un autre leur rappelait un bien mauvais souvenir. L'argenté se pressa à l'une des salles, là d'où venait le cri. Il se percuta alors à une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux, les bras remplis de jeton en tout genre.

« Saïna ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ohhhh mais c'est mon cher général adoré que voilà ?! Et puis mon p'tit président ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Vous m'excuserez d'être partie un peu précipitamment, n'est ce pas ?

- ... -- Pas vraiment... T'es parti avec mon porte feuille sous prétexte que tu avais besoin de te noyer dans l'alcool.

- Je t'en remercie mon p'tit Rufus, c'était très gentil de ta part.

- J'ai jamais été d'accord, te le signal.

- Oh mais qu'il est mignon ! »

Deux silencieuses regardèrent le spectacle sans rien dire. L'une des deux était pareil à elle même, et l'autre dans un cas de jalousie extrême, en voyant cette fille coller à SON Rufus. La blonde attrapa alors Rufus par le bras pour le ramener près d'elle.

« Vous êtes qui, la vielle ? » Demanda la blonde.

Les deux regards se croisèrent. On aurait pu voir quelques éclairs se lancer des yeux des deux femmes.

« T'es qui la gosse ?

- Izuna Manoka.

- Saïna. J'suis du coin et toi ?

- C'est une terrienne. » Expliqua Rufus.

Izu releva la tête. Ce n'était peut être pas à dire à tout le monde, mais visiblement ça n'étonna pas la grande.

« Tiens... Comme si on avait besoin de ça... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? Ca n'a pas suffit des morts la dernière fois.

- C'est gentil de nous le rappeler.

- La ferme... Matteo est mort. Tout ça, c'est la faute à toute cette prophétie, et si ces terriens n'étaient jamais venus, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

- Il n'y a rien. Elle...

- Elle n'est pas là pour le tourisme ! » Répliqua Saïna.

« ...Quelqu'un daignerait de m'expliquer ? »

La blonde regretta un peu sa question. Rufus et Sephiroth semblait mal à l'aise. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment répondre. L'argenté se jeta à l'eau.

« ...Un de nos amis est mort... Et deux autres ont disparues pas la suite. C'était tous les trois des terriens. Ils sont morts, ou disparut, pour avoir voulu sauver cette planète, et les autres. »

Saïna lui lança un regard glacial, et tourna les talons. Rufus l'arrêta.

« Tu vas où ?

- Me saouler pour oublier tout ça. »

Et la grande aux longs cheveux, Sous-Maître de l'Ater, disparut dans les innombrables couloirs du casino.

Plus personnes ne parla. Mais pour Kaiyah et Izu, de nombreuses questions planaient au dessus de leur tête. Les deux hommes leurs cachaient ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé il y a quelque temps.

Après le départ de Saïna, Izuna observait d'un air étrange les deux hommes. Elle ne savait quoi dire pour enlever ce second malaise de la journée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une horloge murale. Il était 22 heures passé.

« Hheuu on va faire dodo ? J'suis crevée »

Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais elle se sentait vraiment mal et remplie de question.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Kaiyah.

**Gold Saucer, Hôtel hanté...**

Et le groupe se rendit au seul hôtel du parc. Un hôtel dont le thème avait été oublié par la blonde. A peine entrée qu'un cri strident se fit entendre, à la vue d'une chose translucide blanche qui devait être un fantôme.

« KYYYYYYYAAA »

La blonde alla alors se réfugier derrière tout le groupe, effrayée. La Turk soupira et alla demander deux chambres en précisant le nom du payeur. Puis, sans attendre, elle grimpa directement à l'étage dans la chambre qu'elle partagera avec Izuna. Izu la rejoignit sans attendre, trop apeurée par l'ambiance lugubre de l'endroit.

Sephiroth laissa Rufus seul et ressortit hors de l'hôtel, signifiant clairement qu'il avait besoin de rester seul. Rufus soupira et, le regard fatigué, monta dans sa propre chambre.

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Et voilà chapitre second du délire au Gold Saucer . On coupe là, car c'est plus la peine de commencer la suite, sinon ce sera coupé Reste encore pas mal de choses à voir... Espérons que les tarées que nous sommes sauront bouclé le reste dans un seul chapitre Normalement, après ça rentre dans le vif du sujet... Au fait ! Quand Kaiyah dit qu'elle oublie son arme, c'est bien sûr qu'elle ne veut pas y aller dans la gondole… Kaiyah n'oublie JAMAIS son arme

**Kity :** Comme l'a dit Kaiyah, par préférence on a coupé en plusieurs parties le passage du Gold Saucer. on retrouve un chère amie (enfin...je me comprends XD, n'est ce pas Kaiyah ?) Bon...allez, pour le chapitre suivant, ça va commencer à être un peu moins drôle (faut bien non --)

Atchefêtedepaques !

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits...

Allez, la suite… bientôt


	13. Partie treize

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Deux femmes étaient assises devant un bureau, une foule impressionnante de personnes de tous âges se pressaient à la queue. Les deux femmes avaient mal aux mains et étaient extenuées. La femme de gauche tendait un dessin représentant ces deux même femmes dos a dos, l'une étant sur une pile de livres à la première personne de la file.  
- Merci j'adore ce que vous faites ! Vous m'avez fait une frousse bleue lorsque vous avez annoncé qu'il n'y aurait plus de notes inutiles vous savez ! Heureusement vous n'en n'avez rien fait... Mais qui est l'autre personnage dans la dernière note inutile ?  
Les dents de Kity grincèrent...  
- Ilou... Min Ilou... Au revoir monsieur... AU SUIVANT !  
A ce moment, deux hommes, l'un blond vénitien et l'autre aux cheveux argentés, arrivèrent, sourires aux lèvres...  
- Voila votre café !!  
– Seph ! Il faut qu'on arrête !! On en peut plus !! Ça fait trois jours que ça dure à ce rythme infernal ! On aurait jamais cru avoir autant de fans !!  
- Ah c'est pas notre faute ! C'est pas nous qui avons eu l'idée. Et puis si cela rapporte, je ne vois pas pourquoi seulement nous paierons de nos personnes.  
- Arrête Rufus ! Il n'empêche que vous gardez les portes et vous nous surveillez pour pas qu'on s'enfuit !!  
- Remarque ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort Kity... Le principal responsable c'est quand même Min…  
Puis elle jeta un regard noir vers l'entrée, d'où l'on entendait des paroles rendues quasiment incompréhensibles par les bruits de la foule.  
A l'entrée de la salle, un petit homme se tenait debout sur une estrade. Il tenait un mégaphone.  
-VENEZ MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! LA SHIN-RA EST HEUREUSE DE VOUS PROPOSER LES CELEBRES AUTRICES TAREES KITY ET KAIYAH EN DEDICACES ! POUR 10 MALHEUREUX GILS VOUS REPARTEZ AVEC LA SIGNATURE ET DEUX DESSINS DES MEILLEURS AUTRICES DE FANFICTION DE FINAL FANTASY 7 DE NOTRE TEMPS ! VENEZ MESDAMES ET...**

Partie treize : « Ils souffrent... Tous... Ils ont peur aussi... »

**Gold Saucer, Chambre de Rufus et Sephiroth...**

Seul et silencieux dans sa chambre qu'il partageait à l'origine avec l'ex-général, Rufus était accoudé à la fenêtre, pensif. Il se remémorait les événements qui s'était passé un mois avant l'arrivé d'Izu. Il se rappelait du monstre noir, Keyli qui était devenu si méchant suite à un problème que ceux du monde d'ici n'avait toujours pas compris. Et puis la mort de Matteo, ainsi que la disparition sans explication de Lyly désespérée et l'autre jeune Sous-Maître de l'époque, Minae. Des disparitions sans explications. Ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, seul Sephiroth le savait, mais il n'avait jamais voulut expliquer vraiment ce qu'il avait vu. Pour chacun, cette histoire restait une large plaie sur le cœur.

« ...A cœur ouvert...baignant dans le sang. La vérité des mondes...baignant dans l'imagination. Tout ceci est si compliqué.

-Je dérange tes pensées ? » coupa soudain la voix féminine de la terrienne blonde.

Sans trop de surprise, habitué des arrivés non attendu de la bouclée, Rufus se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Il y trouva Izu, regardant dans tous les coins de la chambre.

« Bah ? Seph est pas là ? Il a disparut ?

-...tu voulais lui parler ?

-non, en fait ça m'arrange.

-Tu fais peur des fois.

-J'suis une tarée, je sais ! Bref...

-je suppose donc que c'est à moi que tu veux parler.

-Roohh t'as deviné comment ?

-Parce que tu vas quand même pas parler à mon manteau ou à la fenêtre vu qu'il n'y a personne d'autres ici.

-...ah oui...effectivement...

-Je suppose aussi que c'est parce que tu te poses des questions sur cette fille, Saïna ?

-...pourquoi tous mes plans sont découverts ? »

Rufus éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de la blondinette. Mais cette dernière reprit le sourire. Il attendit les questions.

« Bon...ben j'vais pas aller par 36 chemins...dis moi...que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, avant mon arrivée. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille ? Et vous avez parler d'un mort ? Et de personne qui était...

-Eh stop...chaque chose en son temps. Je vais t'expliquer, mais doucement. »

Le blond vénitien soupira un coup, et devant les yeux larmoyants de chat abandonné, il céda. Il repassa la tête par la fenêtre, et commença à répondre.

« Bon...on t'avait dis qu'il y avait eu des terriens avant toi qui étaient venus. Cependant, deux ans plus tard, trois autres sont arrivés. Une jeune femme antipathique du nom de Lylianna, un jeune homme du nom de Matteo et enfin une autre jeune fille du même âge que les premiers, c'est à dire entre 17 et 18 ans pas plus, du nom de Minae. Et puis, les problèmes ont commencé. Un ancien allié a subitement voulu tout détruire. Il a tué le gars, et les deux filles ont disparut. Lui aussi. Il faut que tu saches que ces trois personnes, Saïna et quelqu'un d'autres étaient ce que l'on appelle des Sous-maîtres, c'est à dire qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs assez spéciaux, comme se transformer en animaux.

-...Rufus...qui était l'autre personne ? Elle est morte ?

-Non.

-Je la connais ?

-Oui.

-...qui est-ce ?

-C'est Sephiroth. Il s'en veut beaucoup de n'avoir pas pu aider dans le conflit. Pardonne aussi le comportement de Saïna, elle est dans le même cas.

-...d'accord...

-Maintenant tu sais...pourquoi Sephiroth a paniqué le jour où il a su que tu venais de la terre. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger ce monde.

-C'est vraiment...drôle...ou du moins...vraiment l'inverse de...

-De l'histoire que tu connais ? Qu'est ce que cela raconte ?

-...Cloud...Aerith...et les autres d'AVALANCHE...étaient des rebelles...

-Ca, je connais cette partie, elle s'est vraiment déroulée. Et les premiers terriens sont arrivés. Ce que je voulais te demander, c'est...est-ce que...j'allais...mourir ? »

Tout d'un coup sérieuse, Izuna releva sa tête blonde, étonnée. Rufus ne dit rien, son visage n'exprimait rien.

« …vous tous…vous avez tellement changé… » répondit simplement la jeune blondinette en tournant la tête.

-…tu…tu ne me réponds pas…

-Ca t'angoisse tant que ça ?

-……

-…pour te répondre…tu aurais été attaqué par l'une des armes qui voulait détruire Midgar.

-…je…je devrais donc être…

-Cependant…

-Cependant ? » s'étonna Rufus.

« …tu aurais du survivre…mais tu aurais été atteint d'une maladie dangereuse…mais une fois encore, tu aurais été soigné…et tu aurais ensuite vécu normalement, à aider le monde à se relever de tous les évênements qui se seraient déroulés auparavant…désolée, finalement, si nous les terriens n'étions pas venu, tu serais quand même en vie…

-…et Seph ?

-…lui par contre…tout comme Aerith…

-…merci…d'être venue… »

Izu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela la remplissait de joie d'entendre ces mots. Elle attrapa le bras de Rufus et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Et toi…merci d'être mon ange gardien…je sais pas ce que je serais devenue sinon. Merci de m'avoir conduit ici, pour me changer les idées. On va vraiment s'amuser. Allez, j'vais dormir ! En revoir Monsieur l'ange gardien ! »

Devant ses yeux un peu étonné, la blondinette disparut hors de la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à haute voix.

« Mais ma chère Izuna…ne confond pas Ange Gardien, et Gardien d'Ange… »

Pour lui même, il eut un sourire un peu stupide. Finalement, la discussion avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Mais un détail clocha soudain aux yeux de Rufus.

« …où est passé notre cher sous-Maître de l'Albere ? Mosieur l'ex-général fait le mur ce soir ? Héhéhé.. »

**Gold Saucer, Battle Square...**

Kaiyah errait depuis quelques heures déjà dans le grand parc d'attraction. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et, surtout, cette sensation qu'elle détestait tant, cette impression qu'une donnée importante lui échappait. Et cela concernait Izuna bien entendu...

Elle se stoppa un instant et regarda le lieu où elle se trouvait : le Battle Square. Il était tard, plus de trois heures du matin, mais des gens affluaient encore dans ce lieu qui ne semble jamais s'arrêter de proposer ses loisirs, même la nuit.

Ce que la Turk voulait comprendre en cet instant précis était pourquoi tous les gens se pressaient vers l'arène de combat.

« Paraît que ce gars explose tous les records... Une machine à tuer ! »

La jeune femme regarda passer le groupe qui se dirigeait aussi vers l'escalier d'entrée de la zone des combats. Elle suivit le mouvement et entra à son tour. Les tribunes étaient remplies de monde. Les gens hurlaient en direction du centre de la grande pièce. Elle s'accouda à une rambarde et observa le combat qui se déroulait en contrebas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre personne vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Il est fort... Le Sous-Maître de la Lumière... »

Kaiyah se tourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait :

« Alors... Vous savez cela aussi...

- Bien sûr ! Je sais beaucoup de choses... »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'elle pensait :

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses !

- Ils souffrent... Tous... Ils ont peur aussi... Ils ont vécus des épreuves difficiles avec les... autres terriens...

- Oui. Pour eux, Izuna est synonyme de malheurs et de dangers. Ils luttent contres leurs fantômes passés pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

Il eu un étrange sourire.

« Tu te réveilles lentement... Tu aurez dû poser la question à notre première rencontre non ?

- ...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Bientôt je vous rejoindrais... L'ennemi que vous affrontez est trop fort pour vous seuls... »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers l'arène.

« Je me demandes... Arrivait-il à me battre lui ? »

Il sourit doucement avant de se redresser.

« Je dois te laisser... J'ai encore des choses à faire avant... Nous nous reverrons bientôt très chère... »

Et il s'éloigna tranquillement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tenterait même pas de le suivre. La Turk resta à cet endroit, observant de loin l'argenté mettant toute sa force et sa rage dans le combat qu'il livrait. Mais soudain, elle fit la grimace. Elle sentait un parfum qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un parfum qu'elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je me disais bien... Que ça ne pouvait être que lui pour déchaîner autant les passions... Ce cher Sephiroth... »

Saïna lança un étrange regard à Kaiyah, qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le combat.

« Je te parles Machin ! »

La Turk redressa furieusement la tête et accrocha son regard dans celui du Sous-Maître Serpent.

« T'es qui exactement ? Je t'ai vu avec la terrienne avant.

- Ca vous regarde ? »

La brune s'étonna du vouvoiement à son encontre.

« Oui. Puisqu'il semblerait que mes services seront requis pour encore devoir se battre.

- Vous êtes bien impertinente de vous sentir aussi indispensable !

- Je suis une Sous-Maître... Et toi ? Qu'es-tu ?

- ... Une Turk...

- C'est tout ? »

Et Saïna éclata d'une rire froid.

« Tu penses valoir quelque chose dans la balance ?

- Izuna est...

- Quoi donc ?

- ... Une amie... Enfin... Je crois... » Déclara Kaiyah en détournant le regard.

« Tu veux la protéger ? Alors que tu doutes ? Mais, de toute façon, ne sais-tu pas que l'on ne peut protéger personne !!! Les gens que l'on aime... ceux à qui l'on s'attache... On ne peut... jamais... les sauver... »

Kaiyah l'observa étonnée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Saïna.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- Non. Je me disais qu'il est étonnant de voir que, finalement, vous avez encore moins d'espoir que moi... »

Elle se dévisagèrent un moment. Saïna soupira.

« De l'espoir ? Je n'en ai presque plus... C'est vrai...

- ...

- Que sais-tu de notre histoire ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? » S'étonna la brune « Ils ne t'ont rien raconté ?

- Disons que je doute fort de la confiance qu'ils m'accordent...

- Pourquoi ?

- La confiance c'est réciproque non ? »

Le visage de Saïna s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas hein ?

- Non.

- J'aime bien la franchise.

- ...

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Kaiyah. »

La Sous-Maître envoya soudain un baiser vers l'arène. Kaiyah remarqua que Sephiroth quittait la zone des combats, sous les cris de déception de ses nombreux fans. Saïna se tourna vers Kaiyah :

« On va le voir ?

- Qui ?

- Mais ce cher combattant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois bien le remercier voyons ! J'ai gagné un max de blé grâce à lui ! »

Et Saïna attrapa la main de Kaiyah et l'entraîna à travers la foule vers les vestiaires. Elle ne la relâcha qu'arrivait devant la porte, gardée par deux gars de la sécurité.

« Il devrait pas tarder... »

Et effectivement, Sephiroth franchit la porte deux minutes plus tard, même pas étonné de voir la brune devant lui.

« Tu fais quoi ici ?

- On t'attendait mon général adoré...

- "On" ?

- Oui. Kaiyah et moi...

- Kaiyah ?

- ...

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Izuna ?

- Je te signales qu'elle est capable de se débrouiller seule !!!

- Mais tu es inconsciente ?! Avec les dangers qu'elle court !!!

- Je ne suis pas sa nounou !!! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'observaient en chien de faïence sous le regard intéressé de Saïna.

« Sephy chou... Calme toi... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était son boulot de rester avec la terrienne ? »

Kaiyah sursauta. Sephiroth eu un regard plein de colère :

« Qu'importe ! Tu es sous ma garde ! Et je refuses que tu te balades seule ! Retourne dans ta chambre ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de prendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

« Tu es trop dur... Ta peine et ta peur vont encore causer beaucoup de torts... » Déclara simplement Saïna, une fois la Turk partie.

Kaiyah continuait sa marche, mais au lieu de bifurquer à droite, elle prit à gauche et arriva devant le ferry bleu. En quelques minutes , la jeune femme se retrouva à Corel. Elle continua à avancer dans la ville déserte. Elle ne ralentit sua course qu'arrivée à l'extérieur de la ville, lorsque le vent balaya son visage. Peu de mouvements sur la plaine. La nuit était encore légèrement noire. Et un léger courant d'air froid semblait venir des montagnes voisines, comme l'annonce de l'hiver arrivant. Un hiver certes très doux par rapport à celui de Kalm ou de Nibelheim, mais un hiver quand même. Kaiyah observa le décor alentour. Rien.

Soudain, une musique brisa la quiétude des lieux et quelques animaux s'enfuirent. Kaiyah sortit son portable et observa le correspondant. D'un mouvement de colère, elle le jeta sur le sol. Il se brisa en morceaux.

La Turk s'allongea sur le sol et observa le ciel dont les étoiles commençaient déjà à disparaître, comme elle le faisait souvent avant sa rencontre avec Izuna.

Elle allait s'endormir quand elle sentit soudain quelque chose glisser sur son ventre. La chose se stoppa, mais un mouvement de vent la fit s'envoler à nouveau. Intriguée, elle l'attrapa au vol. Une carte...

La Turk se concentra pour voir mieux ce dont il s'agissait et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits en y voyant un joker.

« Oh non ! »

Et, suite à l'attaque du Joker, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Le monstre bien connu de la région de Corel s'avança vers sa victime. Le Joker était dangereux en raison de ses attaques surprises, et la proie si facile qui s'était offerte à lui ne lui avait pas fait attendre longtemps avant d'attaquer. Se penchant sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, le Joker pensa à quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir la tuer. A ce même instant, un sifflement se fit entendre. Le monstre se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoquer cela, et juste avant de rendre l'âme, il aperçut deux yeux noirs d'une vipère haute de plusieurs mètres. Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de tomber sur le sol pour disparaître.

Le grand serpent resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis se changea en une femme aux longs cheveux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tendit qu'elle se pencha sur le corps inerte de la Turk.

« …Et bien… Tu serais dans de beaux draps, si je ne t'avais pas suivie… »

Et Saïna lui envoya un sort de vie, ce qui permis à la Turk de se réveiller lentement. Elle se tint la tête pour stabiliser ses pensées, puis soudain, comme victime d'une décharge électrique, elle se leva et chercha le danger dont son esprit se souvenait. Mais son regard ne se posa que sur la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Vous faîtes quoi ici ? »

« ...Je prenais le thé, bien évidemment, ma chère... »

Saïna regarda la jeune Turk avec un sourire habituel de moquerie.

« C'est ta chambre ça ? Coquet, mais très aéré... »

Elle s'assit à côté de Kaiyah et s'étala pour regarder le ciel. La Turk baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

- ...Hum... J'ai déjà assez de mort sur le dos, pour en plus en avoir une supplémentaire...

- Je comprends... » Kaiyah garda le silence un instant « Merci...

- Bah, allez... Tiens mon portable, il doit se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas avoir réussi à te joindre... »

La sous maître lui tendit son téléphone portable. Mais Kaiyah le refusa :

« Je ne veux pas lui parler ! »

Saïna soupira.

« Tu sais que je lui ai interdit de te suivre ? En fait, je crois que... Il faut que tu saches... que Sephiroth a le même problème que moi...

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends rien ! Vous parlez de quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Personne ne m'explique...

- Pour être franche, c'est un passé que tu devrais ignorer... Mais je crois, que la seule personne qui pourra te répondre à ça, c'est bien lui. Va lui en parler, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera... »

Sur un sourire mystérieux, la Sous-Maître Serpent s'en alla.

« Et attention à nos chers Jokers ! »

Kaiyah observa Saïna disparaître. elle croisa ses jambes et posa sa tête dessus.

_« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? »_

**Gold Saucer, Quelque part...**

L'ex-général raccrocha son téléphone portable et un air grave se posa sur son visage. Inquiet, il se téléporta dans le couloir d'entrée du Gold Saucer.

_« Bon sang... J'aurais jamais dû... »_

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Kaiyah, perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant toujours la cause de ces problèmes. Elle dépassa l'argenté et continua sa route vers l'hôtel. Sephiroth, anxieux jusqu'à présent, l'arrêta net, à la fois surpris, et content de voir qu'elle allait bien.

« Ehhhh ! Que... Que... Mais tu... Tu vas bien ? » S'étonna l'ex-général après une petite téléportation devant Kaiyah.

Elle l'observa, médusée également :

« Bah oui... Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser le contraire ?

- Mais... Mais... Saïna... Elle m'a appelée en disant que tu étais blessée de partout, quasiment paralysée et qu'elle te ramenait ! Que... Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Tu vas très bien on dirait ? »

Il la regarda dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que la Turk n'était pas blessée.

« Saïna ? Elle est... bizarre... Mais je suis désolée... C'était pas aussi grave que ça... J'étais juste KO... »

Sephiroth la regarda avec des yeux étonnés puis se retourna, un peu honteux de l'attitude qu'il avait pris.

« ...Celle là... Si je la revois, elle passe un mauvais quart d'heure...

- ...

- Rah... Et quand je pense que je me suis fais du soucis... J'aurais du deviner que... »

Il s'arrêta net, réagissant soudain.

« QUOI ?! KO ?! Comment tu as réussi à être KO ? »

Kaiyah rougit de honte et détourna son visage.

_« J'ai encore trop parlé... Ca devient une manie... Izuna... Elle détint sur moi c'est affreux... »_

De son côté, Sephiroth l'observa une nouvelle fois dans tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Qui t'as mise KO ? C'est pas possible, pourtant ? Tu es malade, pas bien ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ? »

La Turk se contenta de mettre sa main dans sa poche et elle lui tendit la carte Joker. L'argenté attrapa la carte, et après quelques secondes d'analyse, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire caché entre deux toussotements.

« Pardon... C'est nerveux... »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se mit à hurler :

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!! »

L'ex-général se tut, puis tourna la tête vers le sol.

« ...Je sais... Je suis désolé... J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Et finalement, c'est ce qui c'est passé... »

Kaiyah secoua la tête :

« Non... C'est aussi de ma faute... Mais Izuna était sortie... Et je voulais pas rester seule dans la chambre... Et puis je n'aurais pas dû partir... Ni casser mon PHS aussi d'ailleurs...

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te joindre... Hummm... »

L'argenté sembla chercher quelque chose dans les alentours. Finalement il trouva, et invita la Turk à le suivre.

« Tu viens ? Il doit y avoir un magasin dans le coin, on trouvera sûrement un nouveau portable.

- Ca ne presse pas... Je pourrais toujours en acheter un à Midgar avec Reno...

- ...Ah... oui... si tu veux... »

Légèrement vexé, Sephiroth repartit vers l'hôtel.

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir, comme moi... »

Mais la Turk le rattrapa à la manche :

« NON ! »

Puis, comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle le lâcha aussitôt. Sephiroth se retourna, surpris.

« Quoi ? Pourtant tu as subis un KO, tu devrais être fatiguée, non ? »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Je voudrais profiter... un peu... avant qu'Izuna ne se réveille... »

L'ex-général la regarda, puis eu un sourire machiavélique. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras, pour lui demander de la suivre.

« J'ai toujours la carte de crédit de Shin-Ra, au fait !

- Mais d'où tu tiens son code ?

- Avant, c'était simple, il me l'avait donné. »

Kaiyah le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah pourquoi ?

- C'était une fois… Je voulais acheter un truc et… A l'époque on pouvait avoir confiance en moi pour ce genre de choses ! C'était simple, c'était sa date de naissance, mais depuis peu il a changé son code

- Comment tu le connais son nouveau code ?

- Ben... »

_« Izuna ! C'est quoi ta date de naissance ?_

_- 29 février, pourquoi ?_

_- Comment ça Meeeeerci »_

**Gold Saucer, Plus tard...**

Kaiyah, ravie, observait son nouveau portable choisi avec soin par Sephiroth. C'était le must du must... Le plus cher aussi... Ce qui plaisait aux deux, c'est que c'était payé avec la carte de crédit de Rufus.

« Offert par Shin-Ra en personne ! Qu'elle chance tu as ! »

Kaiyah fit la moue :

« Donc... Si tu n'avais pas cette carte... J'aurais eu une daube c'est ça ?

- Le problème étant, que j'ai toujours la carte ! Pas de panique ! »

Il la regarda sans rien dire, puis rajouta :

« Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un bon compte en banque...

- Moi pas... Ils ont tous vidé à ma mort...

- Bahhh j'arriverais bien à convaincre Shin-Ra de te faire un virement...

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben... Pour que tu puisses quand même avoir un peu d'argent en cas de problème... Mais c'est vrai qu'à la Shin-Ra, on a tout ce que l'on veut... On fait un tour quelque part ?

- Je ne sais pas... Presque tout est fermé...Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir des combats... »

Regardant sur la liste des attractions ouvertes, Sephiroth tomba sur une option assez délicate, mais bon, c'était l'heure du levé de soleil.

« Le soleil se lève, tu veux aller le voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ou ?

- La gondole, évidemment ! Si on a de la chance, on sera les premiers à voir le soleil d'aujourd'hui. Tu viens ?

- Euh... Oui... »

**Gold Saucer, Gondole...**

Sephiroth l'emmena alors vers l'attraction, en prenant l'un des passages qui allait les y mener.

« On va dormir toute la journée, mais ce n'est pas grave... Tu n'auras pas Izu sur le dos en fin de compte. Deux places s'il vous plait... »

Ils entrèrent dans cette dernière et s'assirent. Kaiyah était intriguée.

« Pourquoi elle a souri comme ça la caissière ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis autant intrigué que toi... »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et bientôt la gondole partit. La Turk observait par la fenêtre de son côté aussi. Mais leur champ de vision était limitée. Elle soupira et se leva d'un bon. Elle se mit sur le banc et commença à regarder par la fenêtre en se penchant dangereusement.

« Tu vas tomber si tu continues... » Plaisanta Sephiroth avec un sourire.

Elle lui envoya un sourire étrange :

« Tu voulais voir le coucher de soleil non ? »

Et elle se glissa par l'ouverture sur le toit de la nacelle.

« Eh mais... »

Mais finalement, l'argentée fit pareil, en un petit coup de téléportation.

« Pas une mauvaise idée, mais gare à toi, car si tu tombes, je n'irai pas te chercher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je ne tomberais pas... »

Et elle s'assit en se calant contre une poutre en bois soutenant la structure. Sephiroth ne dit rien, et regarda le levé de soleil qui allait bientôt s'offrir à leurs yeux. A l'horizon, un premier rayon doré fit son apparition.

« Pourquoi tu as peur de la venue des terriens ? »

La question arriva d'un coup, sans prévenir. Lentement, un peu désemparé, Sephiroth se retourna vers Kaiyah.

« ...Pourquoi... j'ai peur ?

- Oui tu as peur. Et je veux savoir pourquoi ! Je veux savoir dans quoi je me suis embarquée !

- ...C'est vrai... Après tout... Tu as le droit de savoir... »

Il se retourna vers le levé de soleil. Devait-il vraiment expliquer ?

« ... Je... C'est une longue histoire...

- Plus longue que le tour de gondole ?

- Pour les grandes lignes... Non... Avant la venue d'Izu, tu as dû apprendre qu'il y avait d'autres terriens qui était apparus, non ?

- Oui... Vous l'aviez dit et comme j'étais à côté...

- ...Et bien... Sache que... Les tous premiers qui sont venus sont réapparus deux ans plus tard. Et... L'un d'eux avait en tête de tout détruire, alors qu'auparavant, il était notre allié...

- Comment ça ? C'est arrivé combien de fois ?

- Deux fois... Izu est la troisième...

- Et c'était quand la dernière fois qu'un terrien est parti ?

- ...Ils ne sont pas partis...

Sephiroth baissa la tête, honteux.

« Le premier est mort devant mes yeux... Sans que je puisse agir... Les deux autres ont disparus... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont morts...

- Je... Désolée... Je crois que je commence à comprendre mieux... certaines choses... »

Elle ne rajouta rien, assimilant toutes les données avec le peu qu'elle savait déjà. Il se tut également. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le soleil finissait de se lever, il demanda cependant :

« C'est étrange... Que le Rouge ne t'a pas raconté tout ça... »

Une légère lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » S'étonna Sephiroth en voyant la regard de la Turk.

« Je n'aime pas ça... Savoir qu'il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça... Ca fait mal...

- ...Ah ? C'est pour ça ?... Ne t'en fais pas... Il ne t'a sûrement rien dis pour la même raison que moi... Perdre les personnes qui nous sont chères... Je n'avais jamais imaginé combien cela faisait mal. Que dirait-elle si elle m'entendait ? Que j'ai bien changé ? Sûrement... On veut tous oublier ces pages du passé, mais on est effrayé par notre avenir... C'est comme ça, on y peut rien... Alors... Ne lui en veut pas... _Le rouge, note sur un bout de papier que je viens de te sauver la mise »_

Kaiyah se mit à rire.

« Tu souris, et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est mieux ainsi...

- En fait... C'est simple... Tu te souviens du jour de ma venue ?

- ...Hum... Oui... »

**Midgar, Bureau de Rufus Shin-Ra, pendant la réunion après l'arrivée de Izuna et Kaiyah...**

Reno gigotait pendant qu'il racontait son récit. Il était complètement dans ses souvenirs. Tseng et Rude se contentaient de sourire en l'observant. Elena, elle, observait simplement la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Kity a permis de changer tellement de choses... Nous avons tous eu une nouvelle chance... Enfin surtout Sephiroth et Rufus... Et la vie est bien plus belle à Midgar depuis... Hormis quand des terriens débarquent, mai...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherché ?

- Euh...

- Dis moi ! Si tout était différent !

- Je... Je n'y est pas... pensé... Il y avait tellement de choses à accomplir et d'autres à régler...

- ...

- Kaiyah ! Nous avons tous eu des moments difficiles et beaucoup de travail ensuite. Reno n'est pas le seul en cause !

- Je... »

Kaiyah ferma les yeux.

_« Tant de choses différentes, tant de vies changées... Une nouvelle chance... Mais aussi... La trahison... J'avais confiance en toi... Tu étais comme un frère pour moi... Alors pourquoi ? »_

Puis elle sentit une traction sur ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle Tseng. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis loucha vers la droite. Elle suivit son regard et découvrit Reno, assez pâle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment vraiment réagir alors que la colère restait assez présente. Elle hésita en fermant les yeux, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais demandé ce jour-là ?

- D'avoir confiance en moi…

- J'ai confiance en toi… »

Soudain le cri de Sephiroth résonna dans la salle :

« QUI SOMMES NOUS ?! »

**Retour au Gold Saucer...**

« Et après tu as fait ta crise de nerf… »

Sephiroth ne dit rien, puis admira en silence le levé de soleil. Ce fut après quelques secondes sans rien dire, qu'il répondit.

« J'ai... simplement... eu peur... Etrange non ? Avant, c'était de moi que les gens avaient peur... J'ai bien changé...

- Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Puis, au bout d'un moment, presque à la fin du tour, elle lui dit simplement :

« Fais moi juste penser... à ne jamais te donner mon code de carte bancaire... »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Chapitre « censé » être marrant à la base

Très long chapitre aussi... 15 pages sur Word...

Bien, alors, dans ce chapitre, certains auront peut-être remarqué l'explication de 4 des pensées confuses de Kaiyah du chapitre 6 : « Kity a permis de changer tellement de choses... » est dit par Reno pendant son récit, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherché ? » est la question de Kaiyah envers Reno, _« Tant de choses différentes, tant de vies changées... »_ et _« La trahison... J'avais confiance en toi... Tu étais comme un frère pour moi... »_ qui sont les pensées de Kaiyah à ce sujet

**Kity :** Effectivement, c'était un chapitre qui était censé être marrant finalement c'est partie sur des questions suite à la rencontre avec Saïna. Mais je crois que le seul truc qui rattrape ce que l'on avait préparer...et bien c'est la carte bancaire de Rufy hihi

Rufus : et voilà pourquoi on est obligé de faire des disclamers et des notes stupides

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	14. Partie quatorze

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une annonce faite par la personne de Min Ilou :**

**« Nous remercions tous ceux qui sont venus à la sortie exceptionnelle des dédicaces ! La quantité impressionnante d'argent reçu va permettre de payer le voyage à Costa Del Sol, (hôtel, bikinis, chaises longues, piscines, jacuzzis...) pour 3 personnes ! L'élite de la Shin-Ra comptant 5 personnes, un tirage au sort contrôlé sous huissier décidera de ceux qui vont partir... Ont donc été pisto... Euh tirés au sort les personnes de Rufus, Sephiroth et un nai... KITY ET KAIYAH JE VOUS AVAIS INTERDIT DE TOUCHER A MES PAPIERS !!!! »  
Kaiyah observa d'un air satisfait les trois noms sur les cartes.  
« Bah alors Min ? On sait plus lire ?  
- Mais… Mais…  
- Bah oui ! Regarde ! » Elle prit la première carte. « Y'a marqué Kaiyah… Et sur celle-ci, Kity et sur la dernière Rude ! Donc c'est nous qui partons voir la mer, le soleil et les mâles bronzés !!!  
- ...  
- Euh... Oui... Tu as raison Rude ! Pour toi c'est plutôt de superbes filles bronzées !  
- Héhé... Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense le nain ?  
- Laisse tomber Kity ! Ils en valent pas la peine ! Bon vous nous excusez les gars, mais nous avons des bagages à préparer ! »  
Et elles quittèrent les lieux, sous les regards choqués des trois autres hommes.**

Partie quatorze : « Hum…il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui… »

**Gold Saucer, Entrée**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures à peine sur la région du Gold Saucer. Lentement, chacune des personnes qui dormait encore dans les chambres du plus grand parc d'attraction se réveillèrent. Le soleil brillait, et la température douce. Quoi de plus agréable pour se lever le matin. C'était donc dans cette plénitude qu'un cri strident se fit entendre dans chaque recoin du parc.

« J'VEUUUUUUXXX PAS PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!! »

Accrochée au mog qui surplombait le tram bleu, une jeune fillette blonde ne semblait pas décidé à quitter l'endroit.

« JE VEUX PAS PARTIR ? Pourquoi on part déjà ?

- Heuu... Izu, écoute... On y reviendra...

- Maiiiiiiiiiiis !

- TAIS TOI BOUCLE D'OR !!! ARRETE DE HURLER !!!

- Bah quoi ? Qui hurle le plus ?! Fallait dormir ma vielle ! Ils sont beaux tes cernes, tu as fais quoi de ta nuit ?

- ...

- Tiens Sephiroth ! Et toi tu étais où ? » Déclara Rufus avec un grand sourire.

Rufus et Izu se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la même idée derrière la tête. Izu prit les devant.

« ...Je récapitule : Kaiyah n'est pas rentrée de la nuit...

- Et Sephiroth n'est jamais revenu dans sa chambre...

- Qu'avez vous fait, tous les deux ensemble ? »

Kaiyah leur jeta un regard noir :

« De quoi je me mêles ?

- Mouais... C'est louche... » Commenta Izu.

« Très ! » Ajouta Rufus.

« ...

- Au fait, Izu, tu viens pas de descendre du mog enfin ?

- Gaps... »

La petite blonde se fit embarquer en sac à patate par Rufus vers le tram.

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

Le quatuor devenu légendaire était de retour à la Shin-Ra. Le bâtiment n'avait sensiblement pas bouger durant leur absence, et heureusement. En même temps, ils auraient été prévenu.

La Turk et l'ex-général avaient profité du trajet en avion pour se reposer et cela avait grandement soulagé la terrienne qui était tranquille.

C'est donc un peu démoralisés, mais en pleine forme, que Sephiroth, Kaiyah, Rufus et Izu rentrèrent à la « maison ». Ils auraient bien voulu profiter un peu du Gold Saucer, mais bon... Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Rufus se dirigea avec les autres vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

« Bon, allez… Du coup on va devoir reprendre notre dure vie… Veuillez monter. »

Sephiroth monta dans l'ascenseur de verre le premier, puis suivit de Kaiyah, puis enfin d'Izu. Le président eu alors soudain une idée machiavélique, et au moment où la porte se refermait, il attrapa Izu par le col, et la tira hors de l'ascenseur avec lui.

« Eh ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Mais la porte venait de se refermer, et la jeune bouclée blonde se retrouva seule avec le Roux, tandis que Sephiroth et Kaiyah montaient déjà dans les étages aux dessus.

Rufus eut un sourire malsain. Il laissa la blondinette sur place, et se rua vers une salle dont Izu ne connaissait l'utilité. Elle le suivit et se retrouva dans une salle remplie de boîtiers et fils en tout genre. Rufus était penché sur une sorte de disjoncteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas voir… »

D'un coup, Izu entendit le grincement de quelque chose qui s'arrêtait. Elle comprit.

« L'ascenseur ! T'es génial ! Ils sont bloqués… tous les deux !

- Tu as enfin compris ! Ca se rallumera dans 15min !

- …Juste… Comment on fait pour monter en attendant, nous ? »

Cette fois, le Roux regarda la terrienne avec des grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce problème. Il ne restait qu'une solution maintenant.

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra, dans l'ascenseur bloqué...**

Nous retrouvons nos deux piégés dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Malgré la "panne", l'horrible musique continuait de tourner.

« ...

- ...

- ...

- Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

- Environ une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que le générateur de secours s'enclenche...

- Ah... »

Kaiyah soupira et s'assit sur le sol, imité ensuite par Sephiroth. Une bonne minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parla.

« C'est bizarre quand même...

- Quoi donc ?

- Tous ces coups bas bizarres d'Izuna et Shin-Ra. »

Sephiroth se mit à rire.

« Hahaha... Ne me dit pas que t'as pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Mais c'est simple ! Ils veulent nous caser ensemble voyons ! »

Kaiyah resta bloquée un instant, complètement choquée par l'évidence de la situation.

« ... Ah oui... Possible... C'est bizarre comme idée...

- Oui je sais.

- Il vont essayer longtemps tu crois ?

- Bah connaissant un peu Izuna...

- Ne répond pas... Ca ne s'arrêtera pas... »

La Turk observa Midgar par la vitre. Elle soupira encore.

« Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Deux minute six secondes.

- Génial ! »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra, dans une cage d'escalier...**

« A..ahh…ahh… C'est encore loin ?

- Je sais pas…

- Ahh… Mais quelle… ahh… idée…

- Ca va, hein ! En rajoute pas…aah..

- DEJA QUE DANS LE JEU JE DETESTE CE MOMENT, MAIS LA ! Montez tous les escaliers du bâtiment… ah…

- On est… pfff… bientôt arrivé….

- AVANT EUX ! Je veux voir leurs tête héhé... Allez, môssieur le président, on avance plus vite !

- T'es pire qu'elle...

- ...L'autre fille qui est venue avant j'présume... Ahh...

- ...Perspicace !

- GRROUUILLLLE !! »

Rufus poussa la porte qui les menait qu'au 60ème étage. Izu le suivit sans rien dire, car elle était trop fatiguée.

« ..Je retiens...

- Pas de commentaire.

- Tu crois que ça à marcher ton plan ?

- J'sais pas... J'pense que oui quand même... »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage prévu. L'ascenseur avait repris, et montait. Izu et Rufus se laissèrent tomber par terre, exténués. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors.

« T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? FAUT DE TE FAIRE SOIGNER MON PAUVRE ! »

Izu sursauta, regardant Rufus un peu affolée, se rendant compte que rien n'avait marcher dans l'histoire.

_« Merdeeee »_

Effectivement, une Kaiyah très en colère et un Sephiroth dans le même état sortirent de l'ascenseur :

« AH ! MAIS TU L'A CHERCHE AUSSI !

- MOI ? MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? »

Rufus tira Izu par la manche, visiblement affolé lui aussi. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille quelques paroles :

« Si tu veux mon avis... Faudrait déguerpir... »

Mais Kaiyah se retourna vers eux et eu un air narquois vers l'argenté :

« J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Shin-Ra va dire de ton exploit ! »

Rufus, qui allait partir avec Izu, s'arrêta net, soupçonneux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sephiroth jeta un regard colérique à Kaiyah, ignorant Rufus :

« Si tu n'avais pas bougé, ça ne serait pas arrivé non plus ! »

Rufus retenta alors :

« Eh oh c'est le supérieur qui vous parle ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ! »

Kaiyah, toujours en ignorant ce cher président :

« Je vous signales MONSIEUR que quand quelqu'un vous lance un sort, on l'esquive dans la limite du possible !

- Un sort ? » S'étonna Izu.

- ... Houuullaaa... C'est quoi ce binz ?

- Là, on est largué... L'un d'entre vous pourrais daigner nous expliquer ? »

Kaiyah se retourna vers eux :

« C'est simple : Monsieur se vexe et lance direct un sort Feu3 sur moi.

- Et ? Pourquoi il était vexé encore ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?! _Je devrais faire un journal des trucs bizarre qui se passe à la Shin-Ra quand même !_

- Bah un petit commentaire c'est tout...

- Un petit commentaire ??? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? » S'indigna Sephiroth.

« ET ENSUITE ?! » Commença à s'énerver Rufus qui avait de plus en plus peur d'une catastrophe.

« Calme toi Rufus, je crois qu'on en a déjà assez de deux qui sont énervés... » Tenta Izu.

Kaiyah et Sephiroth observèrent le rouquin qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver :

« Bah... Je dois y aller !

- Oui. Moi aussi... »

Et Kaiyah s'éloigna en courant vers les appartements des Turks alors que l'ex-général se contenta de se téléporter. Izu et Rufus restèrent silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. La blondinette trembla un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« ...Bon sang... Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- Moi je voudrais avoir ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux là ! »

Soudain le PHS de Rufus sonna :

« Rufus Shin-Ra à l'appareil... ... QUOI ?! MAIS... ... Oui je vois... »

Et il raccrocha d'un geste colérique.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Izu qui se demandait quelle catastrophe plus catastrophique (vive les pléonasmes) avait bien pu se passer.

« Le service d'entretien des ascenseurs...

- ...Ah ?... On a fait une connerie supplémentaire?

- La vitre de l'ascenseur est cassée au 36ème étage... Il semblerait qu'un sort en soit la cause

- ...Ah... Ouuuuuiiinnnnn qu'est ce qu'on a faittttttttt »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra, bureau du Président...**

En haut du building Shin-Ra, comme à la fière habitude qu'elle avait, une blondinette regardait à travers la vitre du mur de verre du bureau du président. Il était tôt, comme chaque matin, et cette fois ci, les nuages gris empêchaient le soleil d'éclairer la ville. Cela donnait un air triste à la grande cité.

Quelques souvenirs remontèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, des souvenirs datant d'avant son arrivée ici. Un certain temps était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et pourtant elle n'était pas triste d'être si loin de son ancien monde.

Toute cette histoire était bizarre pour elle. Elle avait beau y réfléchir souvent, cela ne lui donnait aucune réponse. Ses idées étaient brouillées si rapidement, car aucune ne tenait debout.

Une main froide se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« KYYYYYAAA !

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-… M… Monsieur le président Shin-Ra !

-Oh non ! Tu m'avais tutoyé pendant tout notre séjour au Gold Saucer ! Ca va pas recommencer ?! » se plaignit le président.

La blonde bouclée avait vraiment eut peur, car elle n'avait pas entendu le roux arriver derrière elle. Elle fit une mine boudeuse.

« Déjà là ? s'étonna enfin Rufus.

-Oui…je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

-Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? Tu semblais si sérieuse d'un coup…

-Ah ? A quoi je réfléchissais ? Heuu et bien je me demandais comment on allait faire pour Sephiroth et Kaiyah…

-On a fait une bourde…en pensant les rapprocher…

-On a fait l'inverse…

-Faudrait trouver quelque chose pour le réconcilier.

-La seule chose qui les réconcilie, c'est les missions ! Et encore, lorsqu'ils acceptent…

-Ca va être difficile…

-Oh que oui ! »

Ils soupirèrent d'un ensemble commun, et Rufus regarda par la fenêtre.

« Hum…il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui…

-Oui…d'ailleurs ça commence… »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra, étage des Turks...**

Arrivée dans le salon des Turks, Kaiyah observa la pièce vide. Elle fit une grimace quand elle remarqua que seul Vincent était présent, assis sur le sofa, à trier des papiers étalés sur la table basse. Ce dernier ne sembla pas non plus ravi de la voir.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la partie cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Après une étude approfondie des avantages et des inconvénients pour soit une part de tarte aux pommes soit un flan au caramel, elle attrapa une île flottante. Equipée d'une cuillère, elle s'installa en face de Vincent, dans un fauteuil, et commença à manger lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'ignora et continua à écrire son compte-rendu. Il demanda quand même :

« Oui ? »

Elle avala une bouchée.

« Vous lui ressemblez... Vous avez la même forme de visage...

- Sephiroth ?

- Oui.

- C'est un peu normal puisque c'est mon fils...

- Je sais ! Je faisais la remarque c'est tout... »

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une dizaine de minutes quand Vincent se tourna vers elle, légèrement exaspéré de se sentir observé :

« Oui ? Autre chose ?

- Reno il rentre quand ?

- …

- …

- Secteur 5 dans une heure environ... »

Kaiyah eu un grand sourire et se rua vers la sortie, mais Vincent précisa quand même :

« N'oublie pas deux choses : Sephiroth vient avec toi, sinon il aura des ennuis, et Reno doit encore aller voir des détails de la mission avec Cornéo ensuite, donc ne le retiens pas longtemps ! »

Elle acquiesça et sortit. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour l'étage 62, anciennement l'étage du maire de Midgar. En fait, une mairie à enfin était construite à Midgar pour éviter les erreurs du passé quand au pouvoir de la Shin-Ra. Ainsi, l'étage était restait vacant et Rufus avait suggérer de construire des appartements pour certains membres de la société. Mais le projet avait vite pris une ampleur plus importante et l'étage du dessus, qui était plus un espace de stockage, avait aussi était mis à disposition. Ainsi, à l'étage 62, une cour très belle, éclairée par de larges baies vitrées et fleurie avait était construite et donnait sur des appartements. Les appartements se divisaient en 2 catégories : les appartements simples à un étage et les appartements doubles à deux étages, une petite maison quoi. Les appartements simples étaient surtout un gain de place, car ils permettaient d'en mettre deux l'un au-dessus de l'autre, mais celui au-dessus avait quand même sa propre entrée donnant sur le hall via un balcon personnel. Ainsi, les employés les plus importants, comme Cloud, Tifa ou Sephiroth avaient un lieu où vivre, une adresse fixe malgré le fait qu'ils soient souvent en mission.

Sephiroth, qui avait demandé un appartement simple, avait finalement obtenu, surtout à cause de Kity, un appartement sur 2 étages. Il avait le numéro 18 et c'est sur sa porte que Kaiyah tambourinait.

« SEPHIROTH !!!! OUVRE !!!! VITE !!!! »

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« QUOI ?! POURQUOI TU HURLES COMME CA ???

- Faut que j'aille vite au secteur 5 et sans toi je ne peux pas y aller !!!

- Pardon ? Tu me déranges pour ça ??? »

Elle fit une moue.

« C'est méga important !!!

- Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, mais...

- Agonisant ?

- Non, mais...

- Blessé ?

- Non, mais...

- Un risque d'attaque ?

- Non, mais...

- Un incendie ?

- Non, mais...

- Une inondation ?

- Non, mais...

- Un raz-de-marée ?

- Non, mais...

- Un...

- CA SUFFIT !!! RENO ARRIVE !!!!

- C'est ça ton urgence ? Aller voir un abruti ?

- ...

- C'est effectivement très important...

- Allez... S'il te plaît... »

Sephiroth soupira.

« Okay... Allons-y... »

Elle fit un grand sourire et se dépêcha d'appeler l'ascenseur en reprochant à l'argenté de ne pas vraiment se pressait en fermant sa porte.

**Midgar, Secteur 5...**

Après un trajet en Tram et un peu de marche, ils arrivèrent à la porte du secteur 5 où on leur annonça que le Don était déjà revenu il y a quelques minutes. La Turk maudit Sephiroth et sa mauvaise volonté qui leur avait fait rater le tram, avant de courir vers le Wall Market. Elle aperçut le groupe qui se déplacer et appela Reno. Ce dernier se retourna et se stoppa en réceptionnant Kaiyah dans ses bras. Il fit un sourire.

« Je t'ai manqué alors ?

- Bêta ! Bien sûr ! »

Reno fit une drôle de tête quand Sephiroth arriva.

« Toujours là toi ? »

Mais il n'attendit pas une réponse qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme :

« J'étais inquiet car ton téléphone ne donnait plus signe de vie...

- Ah... J'ai un nouveau portable... L'autre est mort... Regarde ! »

Et elle lui montra, fière, sa dernière acquisition.

« C'est pas n'importe lequel dis-donc !

- C'est Sephiroth qui l'a choisi !

- Sephiroth ???

- Oui. »

Reno jeta à l'argenté un regard suspicieux, puis il ouvrit le téléphone et sursauta :

« C'est quoi cette photo ?

- Bah quoi ? Elle est chouette... J'aime bien moi...

- Mais c'est... »

Sephiroth eu un large sourire devant le regard incrédule de Reno.

« Sephiroth ?!?!?!

- Il fallait bien essayer l'option photo et j'allais pas prendre une photo du vendeur non plus... »

Reno allait répondre quelque chose quand le Don s'approcha en toussotant pour lui rappeler la mission. Elle se tourna vers lui :

« Cornéo ?! Comment vas-tu ?! »

Le pauvre homme pâlit sous le regard hilare des deux autres.

« Allez Kaiyh, je vais y aller... »

Kaiyah soupira en le regardant partir. Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle :

« Tu as fais peur à Cornéo dis donc !

- Oui... Il aime beaucoup les femmes... Et un jour, il s'est approché très près de moi... »

Sephiroth se crispa légèrement et son regard devint dur.

« Et ?

- Abstinence pendant deux semaines... J'avais frappé un peu trop fort... »

L'argenté éclata de rire alors que l'averse commençait à tomber.

« Rentrons... »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Partie assez cool, ou je dirais rythmée de façon que j'aime bien Il n'y a pas trop d'évènements particulier (à par la dispute peut être ?) Bref , la suite bientôt…

**Kaiyah :** Y'a encore quasi que du Kaiyah Mais ça ne rend le chapitre que plus intéressant non ?

Je vais vous avouer un truc : Si vous voyez un bout de texte différent des autres de part sa présentation (majuscules manquantes, pas d'espace après les points, ect...) C'est du Made By Kity XD (Imaginez l'horreur pour moi de mettre ce genre d'horreurs non esthétiques !!!)

**Renote de Kity :** elle est mézante avec moi va pleurer dans un coin.

**Renote de Kaiyah** Mais c'est la vérité c'est tout !!!

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits...

Allez, la suite… bientôt


	15. Partie quinze

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**On ne sait pas encore ce qui arrivera pendant les vacances de Kity et Kaiyah. En effet, affecté par le coup bas des deux filles, Min est parti pour bouder dans son placard à balai. Les lecteurs sont priés d'attendre encore un épisode la fin des négociations.**

Partie quinze : « Où est l'autre fille ? »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra, appartement de Sephiroth...**

Ils s'étaient pressés pour rentrer, mais l'averse étant très forte, ils étaient trempés à leur arrivée à l'appartement de Sephiroth. Kaiyah n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit de plus pendant le trajet, elle s'était même légèrement renfermée. Il se doutait bien que le fait de ne pas avoir pu parler plus à Reno était la cause principale de ce mutisme. Il la laissa dans le salon et grimpa l'escalier. Elle regarda le sol se tremper d'eau sous ses pieds et elle soupira. Il revint et lui tendit un pull et un pantalon de jogging :

« Tiens j'ai que ça de pas trop grand... T'as des serviettes dans la salle de bain en haut...

- Merci... »

Elle monta à son tour pour se changer pendant que Sephiroth attrapait un torchon pour absorber l'eau sur le parquet. Kaiyah enleva ses vêtements, se sécha et enfila le pull trop grand. Elle soupira quand elle remarqua que le jogging était très large, mais comme il y avait une cordelette, elle l'attacha pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle prit aussi 5 minutes pour sécher un peu ses cheveux. Quand elle descendit, Sephiroth en profita pour changer également ses vêtements trempés.

La Turk regardait par la baie vitrée quand il redescendit. Il l'observa. Le pull légèrement trop large au niveau de l'encolure laissait dévoilé une partie de l'arrière de l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

« Mais ?! C'est ?! »

Elle se retourna en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de ce dernier. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à elle, il était focalisé sur l'épaule droite de Kaiyah. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit légèrement descendre l'encolure pour voir une plus grande partie de l'épaule. Quand la Turk sentit les doigts de Sephiroth glissait sur sa peau, elle réalisa soudain la cause de son étonnement et elle se retourna violemment.

« Le "IX" ?

- Vous ne deviez pas voir ça !

- Tu es...

- Un monstre !

- Que ?! Explique-moi !

- J'ai vu dans le laboratoire d'autres tatoués... C'était des créatures hideuses... destructrices... pas humaines...

- Mais...

- Hojo disait que peu étaient encore humains... Qu'il n'y avait que quelques exceptions qui avaient encore leur forme humaine d'origine...

- ... Tu en as vu d'autres ?

- Oui... Je ne souhaites ça à personne... Voir ce qu'on est derrière notre apparence...

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, tu n'étais pas à comparer avec ces... choses ?

- Je... Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un numéro que tu es forcément... un monstre...

- SI ! »

Sephiroth observa Kaiyah : elle était complètement braquée à ce sujet. Il lui tendit la main, main que la Turk observa incrédule.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Kaiyah sursauta. Elle repensa à cet homme inconnu furtivement, mais finalement acquiesça de la tête pour répondre à la question.

« Alors prend ma main ! »

Elle hésita, mais elle mit quand même sa main dans la sienne et il la tira contre lui avant de se téléporter.

**Cosmo Canyon...**

Kaiyah se retrouva soudain, avec Sephiroth, au Cosmo Canyon, bien loin de Midgar. Etonnée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, puis elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, bref qu'elle était entière. L'ex-général prit appui contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle : couvrir une si longue distance était déjà difficile, mais avec une autre personne c'était épuisant.

« Bonjour ! »

Red XIII arriva aussitôt qu'il les remarqua depuis la Bougie Cosmo.

« Bonjour Red !

- Cela faisait longtemps Sephiroth...

- Oui. Tu n'es pas venu à la réunion d'urgence du mois dernier.

- J'étais occupé. Cloud m'a raconté, par PHS, qu'une terrienne est encore venue ici. C'est elle ? »

Le fauve avait désigné Kaiyah de la tête.

« Non. Mais je suis venue pour te présenter cette fille.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu comprendras tout de suite... Kaiyah ? »

Kaiyah se rapprocha des deux autres.

« Je te présente Nanaki, mieux connu sous le nom de Red XIII...

- Euh... Bonjour...

- Red, je te présente Kaiyah, le IX... »

Kaiyah sursauta et lança un regard surpris à Sephiroth avant de reporter son attention sur le fauve dont la réaction fut étonnante pour la jeune Turk :

« Le IX ? Enchanté Kaiyah... Je suis, comme mon nom l'indique, le XIII. »

Et Red XIII se déplaça de manière à faire voir à Kaiyah son tatouage. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

« Finalement tu es plus proche de moi que de Sephiroth de part ton numéro.

- Sephiroth ? »

Kaiyah se tourna vers ce dernier :

« Vous ?

- Je suis le I... »

Les deux humains se dévisagèrent un instant sous l'œil attentif du fauve.

« Je vois... Quel est le problème Sephiroth ?

- Elle pense que les numéros sont des monstres.

- Vraiment ? Alors nous devrions nous installer près de la Bougie, c'est qu'il fait froid et cette conversation sera longue je pense... »

Kaiyah suivit les deux et s'assit en tailleur, comme l'ex-général, devant la grande flamme.

« Alors... Pourquoi cet opinion Kaiyah ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, intimidée devant ces deux autres tatoués. Finalement, c'est l'argenté qui commença les explications :

« Elle en a vu d'autres... des tatoués... d'apparences hideuses comme elle dit... et destructeurs...

- En effet, je sais qu'Hojo faisait développer dans ses laboratoires des monstres en plus d'humains améliorés. Je ne sais moi même pas dans qu'elle catégorie je me trouvais pour lui. Mon espèce était en voie de disparition, j'étais unique. Cela devait lui plaire. »

Kaiyah écoutait religieusement. Donc Red XIII continua :

« Les tatouages étaient le garant de l'importance de l'expérience faite sur le cobaye. Ce n'était pas une catégorie à proprement parlé, mais plutôt... disons... Sephiroth ?

- Chaque numéro avait son rôle propre dans les travaux de Hojo. Certains, bien moins chanceux que nous, sont devenus des créatures qui n'avaient plus rien d'humains... J'en avais vu à Nibelheim au réacteur Mako... Un trop grand dosage de Mako rendait... différent...

- D'autres, à la base, étaient déjà des monstres. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète Kaiyah ?

- Oui.

- Tu étais traitée à quoi ?

- Mako. Injections à intervalles régulières pendant l'enfance puis espacement des injections vers le début de l'âge adolescent pour finir par un semi-traitement avant arrêt complet pour l'âge de 20 ans.

- Ainsi, je pense qu'avec toi, Hojo testait un moyen de sevrer un être traité au Mako.

- Je ne sais pas...

- As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?

- Euh... Red... C'est une Turk...

- Humm... Je vais tourner autrement la question : As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un autrement que dans ta fonction de Turk ou avec ton arme ? Je veux dire... Par toi-même de façon étrange ? »

Kaiyah détourna le regard.

« N... Non...

- Kaiyah !

- ... Oui... Peut-être une fois... ou deux... si on compte les monstres...

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- De rien.

- De rien ?

- Je me souviens d'une mission, de Steln tirant sur un monstre, puis le trou noir. Quand je me suis "réveillée", le monstre était mort... et Steln aussi...

- Sephiroth ?

- On dirait le même cas que Vincent...

- Vincent ?

- Euh... Je t'expliquerais plus tard Kaiyah...

- ...

- Tu es sûre que c'est toi qui...

- Oui. Je l'ai senti... avant que ça ne se libère... une sorte d'énergie...

- ...

- C'est étrange j'en conviens... Et c'était arrivé quand ces phénomènes ?

- Euh... Une fois pendant cette mission et une autre fois alors que des monstres m'avaient attaqué près de Midgar.

- Tu étais seule ?

- Pour les monstres oui... Pour la mission... non...

- Cette mission c'était une particulière ?

- Ma première.

- Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Environ 10 ans.

- ...

- Peut-être qu'en essayant lentement de canaliser cet énergie... Oui... Si ce se trouve ton problème est tout simplement que tu ne le contrôles pas... Et la peur ou une émotion trop forte aurait déclenché ça... Si ça se trouve c'est ta limite tout simplement... Enfin... On verra ça un peu plus tard.

- Sephiroth... Toujours égal à toi-même !

- ...

- Allons mon ami... Ne le prend pas mal... C'est ta qualité que je louais...

- Je sais Red... Je sais... »

La fauve se tourna vers Kaiyah. Il l'observa longuement.

« Dis moi Kaiyah, penses-tu que Sephiroth est humain ?

- Oui.

- Penses-tu que j'ai, à défaut de l'apparence humaine, un esprit moins humain ?

- Non.

- Alors ? Toi ? Que penses-tu de toi maintenant que tu en sais un peu plus ?

- ...

- C'est peu d'informations que nous avons, mais je pense que si tu focalises sur les seules horreurs que t'avais faites Hojo, tu risques de ne jamais voir le bon côté de toi-même. Tu es toi et tant que tu restes toi, qu'importe ce que cet homme t'as fait comme expériences...

- Tu ne pourras pas les oublier c'est certain... Je me réveille encore la nuit moi-même... Mais essaie d'accepter ton humanité... Comme Sephiroth l'a fait aussi, même s'il lui a fallu du temps également...

- Le danger que tu représente n'est présent qu'à tes yeux et si tu as peur de toi-même, comment veux-tu te contrôler ? »

Kaiyah réfléchit longuement avant de répondre, puis finalement déclara :

« Je vais essayer...

- Bien ! Vous restez dîner ? »

**Le lendemain, Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra**

Tout le monde était réunis dans le bureau de Rufus, à la demande de Katra, et attendaient les derniers. Sephiroth avait été contacté par PHS mais il n'avait pas décroché et il fallait attendre qu'il écoute le message sur son répondeur. Kaiyah aussi avait disparue et ils supposèrent qu'elle est avec lui (surtout Izuna en fait) et, de toute façon, elle avait aussi un message sur son répondeur.

Finalement, Kaiyah passa la porte avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Houlà... Kaiyah avec un sourire dès son entrée, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Comment c'était avec Seph ? » Plaisanta Izu avec son entrain habituel.

« Tu comprendras quand tu le verras. » déclara Kaiyah avec un air moqueur vers la porte où la voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre :

« C'EST PAS MARRANT !!!»

Rufus commença à rire sans savoir vraiment ce qui était drôle, mais il savait que pour que Sephiroth réagisse d'avance ainsi, cela risquerai d'être marrant.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, vous deux ? »

Kaiyah sursauta à la question :

« C'est quoi cette question pleins de sous-entendus louches ? »

« Ah non, pour une fois, je sous-entendais rien de louche ! » Se défendit le Roux, légèrement gêné.

« Tu sais Boucle d'Or… Tu devrais vraiment aller voir… » Déclara la Turk avec un sourire de psychopathe. « Ca vaut le coup… »

« Traîtresse » Fit la voix derrière la porte.

Ne voulant pas attendre d'avantage, la petite blonde une peu folle courut dans le couloir ou l'argenté se cachait. La, elle se heurta à un homme assez grand, aux cheveux argentés... court... très court... enfin, par rapport à la taille d'avant.

« ... Hu... Hihi... Pardon... J'm'y attendais pas... »

Izu attrapa l'homme aux cheveux courts qui s'avérait bien être l'ex-général, et l'obligea à la suivre dans la salle du président, un sourire carnassier. Pendant une seconde, un grand silence s'installa, assez pesant et dérangeant. La première à réagir fut bien sur celle qui était déjà bien hilare, dans l'impossibilité de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle put reprendre (enfin) son calme, elle réussit difficilement à s'expliquer.

« ... J'y crois pas... Je t'aurais... jamais imaginé comme ça... Hihi... On dirait ton père plus jeune... Héhé... Mais avec les cheveux argentés… Haha... Trop fort Seph ! Après les vêtements, les cheveux ! »

Vincent ne répondit rien, trop choqué pour réagir réellement.

« ... »

Kaiyah gardait son sourire. En fait, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient choquées. Même Rufus, qui se retenait de ne pas rire, jusqu'à ce souvenir d'un détail.

« Dis donc toi ? OU as-tu été pour couper tes cheveux et avec quelle carte de crédit ? »

Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches sans la trouver. Il rigola déjà moins. Sephiroth, légèrement mal à l'aise, sortit la carte bancaire de Rufus et lui rendit :

« Je l'ai pas utilisé pour les cheveux

- Tu l'as prise quand même Depuis quand tu connais mon nouveau code, toi ? »

Là c'est Kaiyah qui éclata de rire :

« Facile c'est l'anniversaire de Boucle d'Or !

- Hein qui que quoi ? » S'étonna la blondinette.

« … _Merde_... Il fallait que je le change, et je savais pas quoi mettre ! » Se justifia le roux. « TOUJOURS EST-IL QUE C'EST MA CARTE ... Eh... Non mais attend ! Toi aussi tu connais mon code Kaiyah ?!

- Bah oui... Tu crois que mon nouveau portable je l'ai acheté comment ? Avec l'argent inexistant sur mon compte bancaire vide ? »

Rufus cacha un étouffement, puis revint sur le sujet initial, en se disant bien qu'il devrait encore changer son code.

« Bref... Passons... Qu'elle idée t'a fait faire couper les cheveux ?

- Disons... Une malencontreuse histoire de shampoing... »

_Un matin un peu comme les autres, à la Shin-Ra :_

_Rufus se leva, pas trop bien réveillé comme chaque matin. Dark nation sauta sur son lit pour le faire lever plus vite._

_« Dark'...laisse moi dormir... »_

_Mais forcé de revenir sur terre, le président de la Shin-Ra capitula. C'était plutôt calme comme matin. Normalement, Izu aurait déjà tambouriné à sa porte du bureau. Ce fut même un réflexe pour lui d'y aller. Mais là encore il n'y avait personne. C'était vraiment bizarre._

_...mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps..._

_« SALUTTTT !!! »_

_Comme de fait, la blonde était arrivée. Rufus lui sourit, pour la saluer à son tour. Puis quelque chose clocha quand il la regarda. Quelque chose à lequel il ne s'attendait pas._

_« ...tiens...depuis quand tu as les cheveux raides, Izu ? »_

_Rufus la regarda bien, se demandant s'il rêvait, mais non, la jeune fille normalement appelée Boucle d'Or avait les cheveux raides comme...comme ceux de Sephiroth. Cela fit un choc au président qui avait du mal à y croire. Izu expliqua alors :_

_« Sniff...j'ai un shampooing spécial pour faire boucler les cheveux...mais je l'ai perdu, impossible de remettre la main dessus. »_

_Au même moment, chambre de Sephiroth :_

_« AHHHHH MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUXXXXX !!! »_

« ... Ah... Une histoire de shampooing... Ah bon ? Tu... Hum... Tu as garder la boîte ? Héhé... » ¨Plaisanta Izu en se sentant limite coupable du problème, bien que la situation était hilarante.

« Vous sentez vous coupable jeune fille ? » Demanda soudain une nouvelle voix « Tu es la terrienne je suppose ? »

Izu se retourna vers le fauve roux (canidé ou félin, on ne saura jamais) qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Moiiiiii ? Coupable d'une telle chose ? Non, pas du tout, Nanaki . Et ravie de te voir, je ne t'avais encore pas vu depuis que je suis ici ! ... Bah normalement, mon shampoing pour faire boucler les cheveux s'efface au bout de 48h. C'est à cause de ça que tu te les ais coupés ? Pour éviter que ça se répète comme erreur ? »

Sephiroth, toujours mal à l'aise, se décida enfin à dire quelque chose :

« Bah je voulais changer aussi...

- Ouais... Ben j'espère que t'as garder tes cheveux, car ça se vendrait cher chez moi, tu peux me croire... Ah Sephiroth les cheveux coupés... J'vais jamais m'en remettre...

- T'aimes pas ? C'est pas bien ? » Demanda l'argenté avec une pointe de doute dans la voix.

« Ah sisi j'ai pas dis le contraire ! En fait ça te va vraiment bien... Mais ça choque, tu peux me croire... On a pas l'habitude quoi...

- De toute façon ! Le plus important c'est que tu te sentes mieux comme ça et c'est tout ! » Déclara Kaiyah d'une voix déterminée.

« Bref ça te va très bien Sephiroth !

- Merci ! » Et il sourit, rassuré.

« C'est sympa ça Sephiroth... Quand Kaiyah te le disais, tu n'étais pas aussi rassuré... » Déclara le fauve.

« Je le comprends... » Pouffa Izu.

La jeune blondinette sourit, puis se cacha derrière Rufus.

« Vraiment sympa vous deux... »

Et Kaiyah quitta la pièce.

« Mmaaaiiiiiisss Kaiyah c'était une blaguuuuueeeeeee !!! »

Et sur ceux, Izu courut pour la rattraper. Mais c'est Sephiroth lui même qui la bloqua :

« Laisse...

- Mais-mais-mais-mais j'suis désolée j'voulais paaaas... Pardon... »

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait rajouter une autre gaffe au précédente, elle se tut et baissa la tête. Nanaki s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi... ni avec Sephiroth d'ailleurs... »

Izu regarda le fauve roux avec un regard un peu triste.

« Même si ça vient pas de moi... J'aime pas la voir comme ça... »

Elle ne dit rien un instant, puis rajouta :

« Et tu peux le dire que je suis la reine de la gaffe, ça je le savais déjà !!!

- Tu ressemble à...

- ...Laisse moi deviner, Nanaki... Je ressemble à Kity, c'est ça ? »

Le fauve eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Kity... Cette chère Kity... Alors ? Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ?

- Bah... Vous avez le malheur d'être tombés sur moi, c'est tout ! » Expliqua simplement Izu avec son naturel de connerie légendaire.

« Si tout était aussi simple... » Déclara la voix de Kana dans l'ombre.

« On a quand même du mal à comprendre certaines choses » Continua Katra.

« Ohhh le monsieur qui a les même cheveux... heuu je veux dire... qui avait les même cheveux que Seph en blond lorsque ce dernier ne les avait pas encore coupé ! Kana, si je ne me trompe pas ? Et le monsieur drôle qui sort des vannes bien piquantes aussi ! » Puis Izu redevint un peu plus sérieuse. « Hum... Pardon... »

« Comment ca... Coupé ??? » Kana se tourna vers Sephiroth. « AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!»

- Je comprends la réaction... On a un peu tous eu la même... » Ironisa Izu.

Elle s'approcha des deux hommes qui étaient apparus dans la pièce. Elle ne les connaissait que très peu, mais elle leur faisait confiance. Elle posa une question qu'elle avait déjà posée à leur première rencontre.

« Expliquez moi... Pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici ?

- Pour te protéger... Mais en fait il y a des trucs qui nous échappent et qu'on ne comprend pas...

- Ca m'avance pas... Pourquoi moi ?! Après tout, je ne suis rien qu'une étudiante insignifiante et pas douée en histoire !

- Nous pouvons juste te dire que tu serais en danger sur terre... »

Izu soupira. Personne ne contrôlait la situation. Pas même eux.

« Où est l'autre fille ?

- L'autre... fille ? » S'étonna Izu. « Vous parlez de Kaiyah ? Ah... Elle vient de partir, parce que j'ai encore gaffé »

Le cerveau d'Izu se mit en marche. L'occasion que lui offrait Katra était trop bonne. Elle attrapa Rufus par son blouson blanc et le tira hors de l'endroit avec elle.

« J'vais la chercher !

- On vous suit, Kana et moi.

- Ok ! »

Tiré par la demoiselle blonde, Rufus se demanda où Izu allait, et Sephiroth suivit les deux qui partaient à pied. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Rufus posa la question fatidique :

« Et tu penses la retrouver comme ça ?

- Evidemment ! »

Les trois sortirent de l'ascenseur, après le "ding" de ce dernier. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au tram.

« Tu nous emmènes où ?

- Trois places pour le secteur 5, s'il vous plait.

- Et pourquoi le secteur 5 ?

- Je crois... que j'ai compris... » Fit mystérieusement Sephiroth.

**Midgar, Eglise du secteur 5**

Ils arrivèrent enfin et Izuna poussa la lourde porte pour entrer. Kaiyah était bien là, assise sur la statue du fond, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme se retourna quand elle releva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, un peu en bataille, à l'air un peu enfantin. Pourtant, l'expression de son visage exprimait l'inverse. Ses yeux étranges fixaient le groupe qui était arrivé. Le premier était rouge, tandis que l'autre était noir. Il était habillé d'un jean normal, comme l'on en rencontre partout, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir qui allait avec ses cheveux et l'un de ses yeux.

Par-dessus, il portait une chemise de couleur ciel, qui accentué le contraste avec son second œil. Cette chemise n'avait pas de manche par contre, et était assez grande. Il semblait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'année.

Izu fut la première à réagir.

« Waouh... Il est trop mignon. »

Devant la réaction qu'il jugea plus que déplaisante, Rufus regarda Izu.

« Ca te prend souvent de sortir de pareille ânerie ? »

Sephiroth observait d'un mauvais œil cet homme et se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il aimerait aussi bien savoir son lien avec Kaiyah qui avait baissé les yeux à la réaction d'Izuna. Elle semblait gênée… Non… Plutôt paniquée de cette rencontre inattendue, même si elle tentait de la cacher…

Il s'approcha un peu du jeune homme et posa la question que tout le monde se posait :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le jeune inconnu eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Je suis le IV… »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Voilà le chapitre où enfin on arrête de ne parler quasiment que de Kaiyah XD !!! Ne soyez pas trop déçus voyons… Sinon Kity va croire que vous n'aimez pas Izuna (comme je vous comprends air dramatique) Les numéros se retrouvent vous avez remarqué ?

**Kity :** Ikkk ! Mais elle se moque de moi bouh ! Hum, plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que la fin du chapitre arrive un peu comme ça, et que l'on retrouve quelques numéros Donc on a sous le coude le I, le IX et le IV ! Cool, non ?

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


	16. Partie seize

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Kaiyah, Izuna, Kana, Katra, et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**On ne sait pas encore ce qui arriva pendant les vacances de Kity et Kaiyah. En effet, affecté par le coup bas de ces deux là, Min était parti pour bouder dans son placard à balai alors que les deux filles demeurèrent intraitables sur la prochaine note. Les lecteurs sont priés d'attendre encore un épisode la fin des négociations !**

Partie seize : « Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien ?! »

**Midgar****…**

Le groupe, accompagné du nouveau venu, se rendirent au tram pour retourner à la Tour Shin-Ra. Ils ne parlaient pas et la tension était palpable. Si le IV gardait son sourire et se sentait à l'aise, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas des autres. L'ex-général, ne connaissant pas ce tatoué, restait sur ses gardes. Rufus craignait que ce « beau gosse » comme l'avait décrit Izuna ne soit un rival potentiel. Izuna l'observait à la dérobée, intriguée et fascinée à la fois par ce garçon. Kaiyah était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait rien dit depuis les retrouvailles.

Ils prirent des billets pour le tram et, une fois ce dernier arrivé, ils s'installèrent. Le jeune homme s'assit sur la banquette de droite et gardait les yeux fixés sur les autres d'un air concentré, calme et décontracté. Izuna prit place en face de lui, sur la banquette de gauche, vite suivie par Rufus qui s'installa à sa droite. Sephiroth, ne voulant pas se mettre près de l'intrus du groupe, s'installa de l'autre côté d'Izuna. La Turk hésita, mais elle opta finalement pour la place libre à côté de l'argenté.

Le trajet se passa en silence jusqu'à ce que Kaiyah ne relève le regard vers son voisin.

« Dis ? »

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle.

« Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion à Cosmo Canyon ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ce matin... Juste après la coupe de tes cheveux...

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

- J'étais sérieuse tu sais... »

Il resta bloqué un instant et finalement fit un grand sourire :

« J'en prends note... C'est une information intéressante... »

Et il rajouta ensuite plus sérieusement :

« Moi aussi... Pour ce que je t'avais dit juste avant... »

La jeune femme l'observa, médusée. Elle ne put que constater qu'il était sincère. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Alors, on va essayer ensemble ?

- DE QUOI ?! »

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la terrienne. Visiblement cette dernière avait suivit toute la conversation et voulait absolument en savoir le sujet. Sephiroth fit un sourire narquois :

« On parlait d'entraînement ! Nous avons décidé que j'allais l'entraîner. »

Izuna ne cacha pas sa déception.

« Ah... Et c'est tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Boucle d'Or ? » Fit Kaiyah d'un air très ironique.

Rufus sourit.

« On dirait que ça va mieux entres vous non ?

- Rêve pas Shin-Ra...

- Oui c'est juste que... Disons que c'est urgent que je m'entraîne...

- Pour éviter des erreurs passées... »

Ils pivotèrent vers le gars aux cheveux noirs. Il observait la Turk de manière insistante. Il savait quelque chose c'était certain. Kaiyah pâlit soudain et attrapa le bras de Sephiroth, le serrant très fort. Ce dernier envoya un regard noir, un regard d'avertissement, à l'importun qui porta alors son attention sur lui. Ils se défièrent du regard. Izuna et Rufus ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

La joute visuelle s'arrêta brutalement quand le tram arriva en gare et que les passagers furent secoués suite à l'arrêt. Le IV ne prit pas la peine de renouer le contact et se leva tranquillement. Il s'adressa cependant à Kaiyah avant de sortir :

« Pardon... Je ne voulais pas... »

Et il quitta le wagon. La terrienne se tourna vers l'argenté et constata avec stupeur qu'il avait les poings serrés. Bref il était au bord de l'explosion, au contraire de la Turk qui cachait son visage contre le bras qu'elle serrait compulsivement.

« Mai...

- Désolé Izuna... Mais c'est urgent là... »

Et il se téléporta, emportant avec lui la jeune femme.

Sans rien dire pendant le trajet, Rufus, le IV et Izu revinrent jusqu'au bâtiment Shin-Ra. La mission « Récupérer Kaiyah » avait fini par « Trouver un nouveau numéro et perdre de vue Sephiroth et Kaiyah en prime ». Bref, un fiasco complet. De plus, Izu semblait assez heureuse de l'arrivée du nouveau, qu'elle trouvait suivant ses dires « plutôt classe », et ça, Rufus le digérait assez mal. Toutefois, le IV restait en retrait à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux, l'air hagard. Rufus en profita pour glisser quelques mots à la jeune terrienne.

« Je me demande depuis quand il nous surveille. Les numéros sont vraiment impressionnant niveau pouvoir. Prends Sephiroth, par exemple, ou voir même Nanaki. Les numéros, et en particulier les premiers sont des personnes vraiment impressionnantes.

- Il est vraiment trop...

- Oui, et il faut prévenir Katra et Kana de cette histoire ! » Coupa Rufus énervé.

« Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

- Qui ? Katra et Kana ? Deux ans maintenant. Avant Katra voulait détruire ce monde, mais bon, après l'intervention de Kity, tout va bien pour lui. Ils viennent de temps en temps prendre de nos nouvelles. »

Izu acquiesça, essayant de mémoriser chacune des choses qu'elle apprenait. Elle recollait peu à peu les morceaux de puzzle ainsi. Rufus, elle et le IV arrivèrent au bâtiment Shin-Ra, puis après avoir pris l'ascenseur ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau où Kana n'avait pas bougé. Seulement, il manquait le frère aux cheveux bruns.

« Ben ?! Ou qu'il est le bisho qui m'a rattrapée lorsque je tombais des escaliers de mon appartement quand j'étais encore chez moi ?

- Il vous suit depuis tout à l'heure.

- QUOI ?! »

Le brun avait apparut juste à côté entre Rufus et Izu, le tatoué étant toujours silencieux en retrait derrière eux, qui se trouvaient au palier de la porte, sans prévenir. Izu sursauta tandis que Rufus semblait être habitué. Le IV ne bougea pas un sourcil.

« Bon, je pense qu'on aura pas trop de mal à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Effectivement... » Affirma la blondinette avec une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

« Je vous écoute.

- Ben, un mec, celui qui est ici avec nous, tout mignon tout beau, un bisho quoi ! était avec Kaiyah quand on l'a retrouvé dans l'église. Et il s'avère être un numéro comme Sephiroth. Mais en revenant, Kaiyah ne s'est plus sentit très bien, et en gros, Sephiroth l'a, une fois de plus, emmené avec lui en se téléportant, fin de l'épisode...

- Bizarre... Les personnes de ce monde m'étonne de plus en plus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... » Ironisa Rufus.

Le Roux s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Le IV resta au niveau de la porte sans bouger, à regarder le monde qui se trouvait dans la salle, un peu perdu dans toute cette histoire. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Izu l'attrapa par la chemise et l'entraîna avec elle au niveau du bureau.

« C'est cool qu'un tatoué soit découvert. Dans le jeu, on n'en connaît que deux seulement, et les autres ils ont des capes noires. Ils font peur lorsqu'ils sont à la Grotte Nord.

- ...Nous... ne sommes pas tous fous comme eux... principalement les premiers numéros. » Répondit lentement le nouveau venu.

« Je sais ! Heureusement d'ailleurs. »

La demoiselle aux cheveux blonds sourit. Elle connaissait les principales bases du jeu sur ce sujet. Elle se doutait bien que d'être un tatoué soit un lourd poids à porter.

**Appartement de Sephiroth, Tour ****Shin-Ra**

Sephiroth observa le numéro qui essayé de le joindre. Il soupira et observa la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur son sofa. Finalement, il referma le PHS et le déposa sur la table basse. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et la dévisagea. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et avalait d'un geste mécanique la dernière bouchée de sa part de gâteau. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la cuillère racla l'assiette à la recherche d'un autre morceau, mais Kaiyah ne put que constater que l'assiette était vide. Elle y jeta un regard déçu.

« Y'a plus de gâteau...

- Je sais.

- Dommage. J'en aurais bien voulu encore.

- Tu as déjà mangé le gâteau en entier, bref six parts, à toi toute seule.

- Ah... Tant que ça ? »

Il soupira.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! »

Elle tressaillit.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ça...

- Qui ? Izuna ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que si elle l'apprend autrement que par toi, elle va mal le prendre ? »

Kaiyah baissa son regard vers le sol.

« Elle va me détester...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple... Un monstre... Elle ne peut pas aimer un monstre... »

Le regard de Sephiroth se durcit et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il déclara :

« Bref... Izuna fait semblant de nous apprécier Nanaki et moi ! »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, intriguée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à cette conclusion.

« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'est simple... Elle sait que nous sommes des numéros... »

Les yeux de la Turk s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait complètement oublié cela. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle baissa la tête de honte en fermant les yeux.

_« Comment peut-on oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? »_

Sephiroth tapait d'un geste nerveux sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle murmura :

« Tu es en colère...

- Bien sûr ! Nous avons passé la soirée et la matinée à discuter de tout ça et toi... »

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et soupira.

« A quoi bon... Ecoute... Nous en avons déjà parlé... Je ne sais pas qui est ce "IV" mais... Qu'importe ce qu'il sait... Essaie de ne pas y faire trop attention... »

Quelques minutes se passèrent avant que Kaiyah ne murmure :

« J'ai peur... de moi... »

Elle remonta ses jambes sur le sofa et les entoura de ses bras, cherchant un peu de soutien par ce geste. L'argenté s'approcha d'elle, hésitant. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? La réconforter ? Oui, mais avec quels mots ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était perdu. Il s'assit alors tout simplement juste à côté d'elle. Ni trop près, ni trop loin.

« ... Je... »

Mais il ne trouvait vraiment pas les mots. Elle murmura.

« Je veux partir... Je ne veux pas rester là... Je veux m'en aller loin... »

Un léger reniflement étouffé se fit entendre alors qu'elle avait caché sa tête contre elle.

« Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus... »

Sephiroth l'écouta sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'emmenait loin. Mais c'était fuir à ses responsabilités de la surveiller pour Shin-Ra. Un sursaut. Il était idiot.

« Après tout... Si je t'emmène loin comme tu le souhaites, et que je suis toujours avec toi, on peut pas vraiment dire que j'échoue ma mission, non ? »

Il lui attrapa alors la main.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

Un sursaut la prit en sentant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et elle la retira au plus vite, gênée.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Il n'y a aucun endroit... »

Elle soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien... »

L'argenté réfléchit un peu, quelques secondes, puis tendit à nouveau sa main :

« Donne la moi, j'ai besoin d'être en contact pour me téléporter. On va aller dans un endroit que moi seul connaît, et ou personne ne nous retrouvera. »

Kaiyah hésita, regardant la main tendue avec appréhension.

« Mais... Tu... »

Finalement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Il eut un sourire doux, heureux qu'elle place sa confiance en lui. Ils se téléportèrent alors. Un tout autre paysage les entourait. Ils étaient à l'extérieur. Dans une foret pour être précis.

« Nous y voici ! Nous sommes à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de Midgar et... »

Il fléchit légèrement les jambes pour se rattraper sans rien faire voir à l'arbre le plus proche, fatigué. Seul, ça allait, mais à deux, ça l'épuisait toujours.

« ... Et personne ne peut nous rejoindre. Pas même en haut-vent. »

La jeune femme observa autour d'elle d'un air étonné. Ils étaient en effet en pleine forêt. l'endroit regorgeait d'arbres verts et magnifiques, de fleurs sauvages, un peu plus loin elle entendait même le bruit d'une rivière. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers lui.

« C'est magnifique ! Où sommes-nous ? »

Adossé à l'arbre, et un peu amusé par la réaction de son amie, il s'expliqua.

« C'est mon petit coin de paradis. Un endroit où je viens me reposer quand je ne me sens pas bien, où je vais réfléchir aussi. C'est calme ici, et le climat y est bon. En réalité, nous sommes sur une île entourée de falaise, et uniquement couverte d'arbre. L'île Ronde. Je crois être le seul à en connaître son existence. »

Elle hocha la tête et le dévisagea. Doucement elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu sais... »

Gêné, il se rattrapa comme il le put.

« ... Heu... Le changement de chaleur, c'est tout ! Fais plutôt chaud ici, contrairement à Midgar. »

Elle lui lança un regard de colère.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu t'es fatigué à nous téléporter ici ! Comme au Cosmo Canyon ! »

Percé à jour, il s'excusa brièvement, gêné.

« Ça ira... J'irai mieux bientôt... »

Il hésita un instant, puis reprit.

« Il y a une maison vers le centre de l'île que j'ai construite pour les fois où j'y passais plusieurs jours. Si tu veux des affaires, dis le moi, je retournerai à la Shin-Ra discrètement pour aller te les chercher. »

Kaiyah écarquilla les yeux. Elle doutait d'un détail.

« On va rester... Euh... Seuls... Elle a au moins deux chambres cette maison ? »

Devant la question, un silence notoire s'abattit entre les deux. Sephiroth parut gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.

« ...Je... Heu... Désolée... Il n'y en a qu'une... J'étais le seul à venir ici, j'ai jamais pensé... Mais je dormirais par terre, rassure toi ! » Se rattrapa-t-il.

« Ok... »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment ? Je veux dire... Prendre quelques jours pour que je puisse devenir plus forte ? »

Il leva un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça "on peut" ? Qui a le droit, à part moi, de dicter ta conduite ? Après tout, on t'a confié à moi... Je t'aide et te surveille, non ? »

Il avait dit ça pour la faire rire sur la situation des autres en ce moment. Ce qui marcha en partie puisque la jeune femme eut un léger sourire. Mais elle reprit un air grave.

« Que vas dire Izuna ? Et... » Elle hésita. « Je dois prévenir Reno aussi... »

Un soupir se fit entendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai dis que j'irai là bas. Tu me feras la liste de ce que tu as besoin, et j'irai chercher tout ça. Je préviendrais les autres. Ils vont s'inquiéter... Et qui sait combien de temps on va rester ici. »

Il se redressa de sur le tronc de l'arbre.

« Okay ? »

Secouant négativement la tête, elle soupira encore.

« Je ne veux pas voir les autres j'avoue... Mais je veux le dire à Reno moi même ! »

Il soupira. Il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Le rouge était bien trop important pour elle.

« Tu iras le voir, d'accord... Mais pas tout de suite ! Attendons un petit peu, s'il te plaît... »

Un signe de tête lui répondit et la jeune femme s'assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche, à l'ombre d'un arbre, aux pied de l'argenté. Environ une demi-heure se passa ainsi, dans le silence seulement coupé par les bruits de la nature. Kaiyah était émerveillée par ce presque retour à sa vie d'avant l'arrivée d'Izuna, sa vie d'ermite, seule. Sephiroth vint soudain troubler ce calme de sa voix. Il s'était entre temps assis lui aussi, pour se reposer.

« Ça devrait aller. On va faire deux allers-retours, dans un temps courts. Il me fallait donc un peu de repos. Désolé. Tu es prête ? »

Elle acquiesça et attrapa sa main. Il allait se téléporter lorsqu'il remarqua un détail : Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de lui tendre la main. Il sourit, puis finalement se téléporta avec elle jusqu'à la chambre de Kaiyah.

La Turk commença a attraper divers affaire dans un sac de voyage. L'argenté lui signala juste de ne pas s'encombrer car il pouvait facilement allait dans un magasin à Mideel en cas de besoin. Une fois son paquetage finit, Sephiroth lui déclara qu'il allait prévenir Rufus, et sûrement Izuna au passage puisqu'elle est souvent avec lui.

Quand à Kaiyah, elle se rendit directement à la chambre de Reno, juste à côté de la sienne. Respirant un grand coup, elle entra. Son regard devint immédiatement livide en voyant le sac de la jeune femme.

**Chambre de Reno, Tour Shin-Ra, environ une heure plus tard...**

Le Turk observait Kaiyah. Il avait bien écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette décision, surtout à cause d'un détail en fait.

« Je n'aime pas ça moi !

- Quoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas le souci…

- T'es presque toujours avec lui ! On dirait qu'il est plus important que moi ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla des yeux. Puis elle fit un sourire malicieux :

« T'es jaloux ?

- NON !

- Moi je dirais que si... »

Reno commença à bouder quand elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Reno... C'est toi le plus important... Mais... Sephiroth est mieux placé pour m'aider à gérer ça... J'ai vraiment besoin de cet entraînement... »

**Bureau de Rufus, Tour Shin-Ra…**

Sephiroth se téléporta dans le bureau du Président et y retrouva Izuna, Rufus et le IV. A la vue de l'ex-général, Izuna fut tout d'un coup plus rassurée.

« Comment va Kaiyah ? Elle va bien ? Elle n'a rien ? Elle est pas malade au moins ? Tu as vérifié si elle avait de la fièvre ? Et si...

- Calme-toi, Izu... » Lui souffla Rufus.

« Mais... »

L'argenté la regarda un instant. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Izuna... Je suis désolé...

- Quoi ? Où est Kaiyah ?!

- Chez moi... Mais... »

Il soupira.

« Il va falloir que nous partions. »

Izu fut d'un coup beaucoup plus rassurée.

« Ah ! Tu veux dire juste une journée de tranquillité que tu vas demander à Rufus... J'pensiez que vous partiez de la Shin-Ra.

- C'est le cas...

- QUOI ?! Vous partez en voyage de noce ?! »

Quelqu'un frappa la jeune terrienne sur le haut de son crane, elle regarda Rufus avec un sourire.

« Maiiis... Une journée romantique alors ? »

Elle se refit frapper. Sephiroth secoua la tête, mais finalement il précisa à l'attention de la blonde :

« Non... Tu ne comprends pas... Nous allons partir un moment...

- Ooohh ils sont mignons ! C'est ce que je disais, un voyage de noce ! Vous êtes là dans une semaine, non ?

- ... »

Izuna gardait son sourire extatique sur le visage, ce qui renfrogna soudain le pauvre homme qui essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose de difficile.

« CA SUFFIT AVEC CA ! »

La jeune blonde devint un peu plus pâle... Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Sephiroth s'énerver.

« Kaiyah et moi ne partons PAS en voyage de noce ! Cela n'arrivera JAMAIS en plus ! Nous allons nous entraîner, car elle me l'a demandé et qu'elle a besoin de faire le point ! Et je voulais juste te l'annoncer car Kaiyah ne viendra pas te le dire ! »

L'impression d'un verre d'eau glacé qui lui était tombé dessus laissa Izu sans voix. Bloquée, la terrienne regarda Sephiroth pour essayer de trouver un détail sur son visage qui pouvait lui dire qu'il blaguait.

« ...Mais... mais... je… enfin... »

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle devait rire, se mettre en colère ou bien simplement jouer l'indifférence.

« ...Vous... partez pas longtemps... hein ?! C'est pas grave ce qu'elle a Kaiyah, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. C'est juste un peu compliqué. Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est à elle de le faire... Et elle ne veut pas... » Il se tourna vers Rufus. « Nous restons joignable puisque je garde mon PHS, mais nous aimerions ne pas être dérangés pour rien. et je garde pour moi l'endroit où nous allons...

- MAIS ATTEND BON SANG ! » S'énerva soudain Izu.

Ce n'était plus la jeune fille excitée et souriante qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien ?! J'ai encore gaffé ? C'est de ma faute ?! »

Les poings de l'ex-général se crispèrent un peu.

« Ecoute Izuna ! Ce n'est PAS de ta faute ! C'est clair ? Mais je ne peux rien te dire et cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi ! »

Enervée, et se rendant compte que son comportement inhabituel n'arrangeait pas les choses, Izu alla s'asseoir dans le coin de la salle, près de la vitre, pour se calmer les nerfs. Finalement, elle demanda :

« Vous revenez quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous avez intérêt à me tenir au courant...

- Te tenir au courant de quoi Izuna ? » Il secoua la tête d'un air agacé. « Cela reviendrait à t'avouer ce que Kaiyah ne veut pas te dire.

- ... »

La porte du bureau du président claqua violemment, faisant trembler les quelques meubles. Rufus eut un soupir.

« Donnez au moins de vos nouvelles de temps en temps pour dire que vous êtes vivants, où je crois qu'elle fera une crise... » Plaisanta-t-il amèrement.

« Honnêtement Rufus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression... » Puis il jeta un regard en coin au tatoué qui avait suivi la conversation avec indifférence. « Et reste sur tes gardes sur certaines choses… »

Puis Sephiroth se téléporta.

**Au même moment, quelque part dans la Tour Shin-Ra…**

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, vraiment enragée d'être une fois de plus mise à l'écart de cette affaire, la blonde en colère ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Sephiroth sans frapper, hurlant vexée au plus haut point.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?! KAIYAH ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit... enfin presque puisque des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

« KAIYAH ! JE T'INTERDIS DE T'ENFUIR ! EXPLIQUE-MOI AU MOINS ! »

Izu la suivit, affolée de voir son amie la fuir, et de partir d'une telle manière sans la prévenir. Elle se retrouva devant plusieurs portes et une seule était fermée.

_« Elle ne peut être que dans celle fermée, telle que je la connais, c'est une Turk. »_

D'un coup de pied assez puissant, détail étonnant pour la demoiselle, elle fit claquer le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup net. Elle se retrouva devant un placard. Au même moment, une des autres portes de l'étage claqua et Izuna s'y précipita. Elle allait défoncer la porte quand elle entendit à l'intérieur un bruit de meuble qu'on déplace.

« KAIYAH ! ECOUTE-MOI ! DIS-MOI AU MOINS CE QU'IL NE VA PAS ?! »

Elle essaya en vint d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle resta bloquée. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint non plus de l'intérieur. Elle tambourina autant qu'elle le pouvait, les larmes aux yeux, impuissante devant ce qu'il se passait.

« Kaiyah... Je t'en pris... »

Toujours aucune réponse. Cette fois ci, Izu prit son élan, et poussa violemment contre le mur, sans réussir à ouvrir la porte, et laissant une belle marque au niveau de son épaule.

« DIS QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS ! KAIYAH !

- IZUNA ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ???

- DIS-LUI D'OUVRIR SEPHIROTH ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! DIS-LUI D'OUVRIR ! JE VEUX QU'ELLE M'EXPLIQUE ! »

Izu continua à frapper la porte comme elle le pouvait, malgré les nombreux coups et hématomes qu'elle avait de part le corps. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus et elle ne voyait presque plus les contours de la porte à cause de ses yeux embués. Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras avec douceur.

« Izuna... S'il te plaît...

- Je... je... »

Elle fut prise d'un tremblement qu'elle ne put arrêter. Finalement elle expliqua enfin.

« ...Je... j'ai peur... quand Kaiyah est comme ça... »

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

« Izuna... laisse-lui le temps... C'est tout ce que je te demande...

- Je... enfin... fais... fais attention à elle...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Tu me connais pourtant non ? »

Sephiroth releva le regard vers la porte et il se crispa un peu.

« Elle est là dedans depuis longtemps ?

- ...Depuis que je suis arrivée... » Répondit faiblement Izu.

« Kaiyah pleure... »

Izu se retourna, essaya de distinguer qui avait parlé, mais ses yeux bouffis l'en empêcha.

« Qui est là ?

- Euh... C'est moi... Nordash... Le IV... Je suis désolé... mais comme je sentais qu'elle pleurait, je suis venu... »

Sephiroth n'attendit pas plus qu'il se téléporta à l'intérieur. Izu resta devant la porte, puis tomba part terre, ravivant les douleurs des coups qu'elle s'était faites seule en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs la rattrapa dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? Vous devriez faire attention... Vous êtes blessée...

- ...C'est pas grave... »

Elle disait cela, le regard vide. Dans un murmure, elle s'adressa à la Turk.

« ...Prends soin de toi, Kaiyah... »

- Elle ne t'entendra pas tu sais... En fait, ils sont déjà partis... Mais je peux te dire une chose... Kaiyah... Si elle ne voulait pas te le dire... c'est qu'elle a peur et... Elle tient à toi...

- ...Moi aussi... Je tiens à elle... »

Les paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent lentement, épuisée de sa folie passagère. Nordash la regarda un instant.

« C'est ce qui compte... Quand elle comprendra ça... Tout sera plus facile... »

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kaiyah :** Nous nous excusons de cet énorme retard... C'est en grande partie de ma faute et la faute à pas de chance... J'ai l'ordinateur où je stockais les chapitres qui à été victime d'un court-circuit et j'ai bloquais le postage en attendant de récupérer les données... J'avais bien les chapitres, mais plus les versions finales et modifiées... Mais heureusement tout à été retrouvé maintenant !

**Kity :** Mes sincères excuses aussi avec le boulot du lycée, j'ai pas pu beaucoup passer non plus, je m'en excuse platement. On va se rattraper de toute manière, ne vous inquiétez pas. smile angélique Et désolée aussi, car je devrais avoir les copies de Kaiyah avec moi vraiment pardon...ne nous frappez pas, hein, on est gentille quand même hein ? On est pas de mauvaises personnes OO

**Rufus :** Des fois, on doute...

**Kity :** Quelque chose à redire ? Tu veux avoir une fin prématurée dans EP ?

**Rufus :** ... Ohhh... Comme il est joli le ciel... Tout bleu...

**Kity :** Gentil Rufus XD

**Kaiyah :** Bon ! Chapitre un peu bizarre je l'avoue quand à ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette chère Turk, mais vous comprendrez plus tard… Euh… Beaucoup plus tard

**Kity :** Héhéhé Voici donc le chapitre de notre nouveau personnage du nom de Nordash Le IV. Bref, donc c'était le chapitre aussi où Kaiyah et Sephiroth disparaissent à un entraînement, on ne sait où et on peu voir aussi un peu une autre facette de la personnalité d'Izu lorsqu'elle panique. Heuuuu pas grand chose à rajouter à part que malheureusement pour vous Kaiyah sera...totalement absente pour le moment vous verrez bien en lisant là suite

**Kaiyah :** Ou plutôt « presque totalement absente » en fait XD

Les reviews font vivre les auteurs… Ou, du moins, leurs permettent de savoir ce que les gens pensent de leurs écrits...

Allez, la suite… bientôt


	17. Partie dix sept

**Etoiles Parallèles**

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Squaresoft et blablabla, SAUF Izuna, Kana, Katra, Kaiyah et autres que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous verrez apparaître plus tard.

Le scénario n'appartient qu'aux deux folles qui ont écris ces lignes et qui ont imaginé les inepties que vous allez lire.

_En italique les pensées des personnages._

**Ceci est une note inutile d'avant propos de fanfic :**

**Nous n'allons pas nous embêter pour ce chapitre ! Laissons le nain mitonner sa vengeance pour le chapitre suivant ! Sinon il ne sera pas poster tout de suite ce chapitre !**

Partie dix-sept : « ...Ne te fais pas de mal. »

**Midgar, Tour Shin-Ra...**

La lumière éclairait faiblement la petite chambre ou vivait Izu. Les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol, les livres non rangés, quelques feuilles de dessins, des croquis pour la plupart qui étaient éparpillés, décoraient le joyeux appartement simple où elle vivait. La propriétaire, ou plutôt la locataire, était allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos. Peu à peu, elle les ouvrit, le visage hagard. Elle avait mal un peu partout, sans savoir pourquoi. De mauvaise courbature sans aucun doute. Au dessus d'elle, elle distingua les formes d'un homme.

« …Rufus… » Fit-elle par automatisme.

Elle referma les yeux, puis un voix démentit l'affirmation qu'elle venait de donner en un seul mot.

« …Heu…et bien…ce n'est pas le président qui est à votre chevet. »

La terrienne ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Elle releva la tête vers la personne qui veillait sur elle, et après avoir bien vérifié si elle ne rêvait pas, elle reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était le IV.

« Ah ! Monsieur Nordash !

- …Heu…Nordash tout court, c'est pas mon nom de famille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- Kaiyah !

- Partie…

- Comment ça partie ? Partie…partie ?

- Oui, partie…téléportée avec le I si tu préfères.

- Oh non…je me suis même pas excusée pour mon comportement.

- Ca ira. Elle comprendra. »

Un peu étonnée par la réponse, et avec quelques questions en tête, la terrienne ne préféra rien dire. Elle était encore un peu perdue.

« C'est vous qui m'avez ramenée ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Evitez de bouger, vous êtes couvertes de bleus, et la plupart sont des hématomes.

- Ah oui…j'avais oublié…Rufus est dans le coin ?

- Le président est à son bureau, je pense. Cela fait uniquement que dix minutes que vous vous êtes évanouis. »

Des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. L'homme aux cheveux bruns sourit à la jeune fille.

« Je crois d'ailleurs que votre ami s'inquiète pour vous… »

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Rufus hors d'haleine. Il avait du chercher la jeune fille partout. Il s'approcha à grand pas pour voir comment Izu allait, mais fut stoppé à la vue de Nordash, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Le I est partie avec la demoiselle Turk. J'ai récupéré la jeune terrienne en pleurs devant la porte.

- Ah… »

Rufus fut momentanément bloqué, puis finalement lâcha :

« Merci…j'ai eu peur…mais…mais bon sang, Izu ! Tu es blessée ! Tu es couverte de marques.

- C'est rien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me passera. J'ai connu pire. Quand je faisais du Paint Ball avec les copains sur Terre par exemple, j'étais couverte de bleue la première fois, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais…

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Tu es blessée ! »

Inquiet, le Roux s'assit sur le lit, près de la jeune fille. Nordash se leva puis quitta l'endroit sans rien rajouter de plus que cette phrase :

« Je…vais attendre dehors. »

Rufus le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis replaça son attention sur son amie. Sa main se posa sur son bras, et il regarda avec attention toutes les marques.

« Comment t'es-tu faite ça ?

- …Ben…j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte…par tous les moyens…

- Mais mince, tu t'es fais vraiment de belles marques. Pourquoi fais-tu de telles choses irréfléchies des fois ? Tu nous as fais tous peur. On a déjà assez de Kaiyah et Sephiroth qui partent, alors ne te rend pas malade en plus !

- Ah pas bête comme idée ça !

- Izu ! » Gronda le Roux en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Rohh même pas drôle.

- Je préfère quand tu es comme ça.

- …Moi aussi…je préfère quand je suis comme ça. »

Le Roux ne comprit pas le sens des paroles de sa protégée mais la serra contre lui. Il lisait dans ses yeux de la tristesse, et il voulait l'aider.

« Au fait…que va faire Nordash du coup ? Il va rester avec nous ? » Demanda Izu.

« …Euh et bien… »

Ce détail embêta bien le Roux qui voyant en l'homme un ennemi potentiel en plus pour lui piquer son Izu, déjà qu'il y avait trop d'homme à la Shin-Ra qui étaient susceptible de la lui prendre, surtout que la jeune fille semblait trouver le IV toujours aussi cool. Il soupira devant le regard de chien battu de son amie.

« Bon, il doit rester un appartement de libre encore à cet étage.

- Waih ! Allons le chercher. »

Izu se releva comme elle le pu de son lit, et commença à chanceler. Rufus l'attrapa à temps.

« N'en fais pas trop.

- Oui Chef !

- Gamine…

- Maiiiisss ! »

Elle sourit de son grand sourire idiot, et Rufus l'aida à se rendre jusque dans le couloir où Nordash attendait, assis par terre.

« Monsieuuuur ! Dites dites ! Vous voulez bien rester à la Shin-Ra pour vivre avec nous ? Vous êtes le IV, non ? Quelqu'un de fort ! Et puis vous êtes gentil !

- Ce qu'Izu essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous avons un appartement de libre, et vous semblez connaître Kaiyah, alors…

- Mais…enfin…je peux pas, vous…enfin, c'est gentil, mais…je peux très bien vivre en ville. »

Un peu étonné d'une telle annonce, le jeune homme ne sut comment expliquer. Finalement, Izu l'attrapa par le bras en lui souriant.

« Allez, dites oui !

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non.

- Je veux bien accepter, mais à une seule condition ?

- Laquelle ? » S'étonna Rufus.

« Que vous me tutoyez…j'aime vraiment pas le vous.

- Dans ce cas, pareil pour nous. Bienvenue à toi ! »

D'un faible sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns acquiesça, l'air un peu perdu devant une telle annonce. Puis finalement la bonne humeur retomba, lorsqu'Izu posa une question fatidique.

« …Vous pensez qu'ils reviendront quand ?

- Connaissant Kaiyah…pas tout de suite… » Avoua le brun.

Les jours commencèrent à passer. Le premier fut le plus colérique pour la demoiselle terrienne, qui avait tenté désespérément de joindre Sephiroth à partir de son portable.

« Izu, qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon portable ? » Demanda le jeune président en voyant la blondinette piquer son PHS.

« J'veux des nouvelles de Kaiyah !

- ...Evidemment... »

Elle chercha dans le répertoire du téléphone portable le numéro de Sephiroth, étant donné que Kaiyah n'avait pas emporté le sien. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche.

« Mmm... Oui ? »

« Ah ! Sephiroth ! Alors, comment ça va ? Kaiyah va bien ? Tu l'embêtes pas au moins ?! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dans un endroit ou il fait trop froid tout de même, j'ai pas envie que Kaiyah attrape une maladie ? Vous rentrez quand ?

- ... _Pourquoi j'ai pas regarder le numéro avant de décrocher _Izuna... Encore toi ? Tu sais que rien n'a vraiment bougé depuis... deux heures...

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis vous rentrez quand ? J'espère que ça ira pour votre entraînement et prend bien soin de Kaiyah ! Elle a pas pris son portable d'ailleurs, j'ai pas réussi à la joindre. Ah ! et puis j'espère qu'il y a un distributeur de café où vous êtes, elle deviendrait irritable !

- Si tu as essayé de joindre Kaiyah autant de fois que tu as fait sonné mon portable, alors Reno doit vraiment en avoir marre d'entendre la sonnerie dans la chambre à côté... Et... Kaiyah est encore maîtrisable là... Au pire je l'attacherais à un arbre...

- ...Bonne chance ! » Plaisanta la blonde.

« Enfin bon... Izuna... Tu as téléphoné en tout et pour tout QUE 26 fois depuis notre départ... 26 fois en deux jours c'est vraiment beaucoup tu sais...

- ...Baaaaaaahh...non ! C'est pas drôle, Rufus m'interdis parfois d'utiliser son téléphone. Ca me rappelle que je pourrais acheter un téléphone portable...Rufus, t'étouffe pas comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?...hum bref, ce sera cool quand j'aurai le mien, j'pourrais tout le temps vous appeler!

- ... J'avais dit que le téléphone était pour les urgences...

- Maiiis ! C'est une urgence de savoir comment vous allez, non ?

- Je vois... Ecoute Izuna... Derrière mon téléphone se trouve une petite puce faisant marcher le système. Tu diras à Shinra qu'en cas d'attaque ou de problème grave, nous le saurons à notre retour...

- Heuuu... j'vois pas le rapport que tu fais avec la puce, là ?

- Tu es sûre ? Imagine... San... Mmmm... Oui Kaiyah tu peux arracher les mauvaises herbes si ça t'amuse... Euh... Non je n'ai pas de rosier sous la main... Ah si ! Derrière la haie jaune je crois qu'il y en a un sauvage... ... Alors je disais ? Ah oui ! Sans la puce que se passerait-il ?

- Bahhhh j'peux plus te joindre, nan ? Ca s'appelle une carte Sim chez moi et... »

Elle réagit enfin face à problème, frappée par un instant de lucidité :

« IIIIIKKKKKKK NNAAAANNN !

- Hé hé... Au revoir Izuna ! »

Et il raccrocha.

La demoiselle blonde resta tétanisée, puis croyant à une blague, recomposa aussitôt le numéro... pour tomber sur du vide.

« AHHHH RUUUUFUUUUSS !!!! NORDASHHH !!! » S'écria-t-elle en sautant dans tous les sens, affolée.

Les deux autres dénièrent relever le nez de leurs occupations.

« Quoi ?

- Il...Il...Sephiroth a enlevé la puce de son PHS ... »

Rufus ne fut pas plus que ça étonné et se replongea dans ses dossiers, alors que le tatoué se contenta d'un simple :

« Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de les joindre et tu auras plus de temps pour faire autre chose.

- Oui, c'est vrai...mais Kaiyah va être perdue sans mes appels ! » Se lamenta la blondinette en s'asseyant.

« T'inquiètes pas...loin de là... C'est pas comme si c'est elle qui décroche quand tu téléphones... » Plaisanta Rufus avant de se prendre un cousin de chaise.

Et la demoiselle blonde reprit son sourire

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

Une semaine et demi s'était passée depuis que Kaiyah et Sephiroth avaient disparut à leur entraînement. De leurs côtés, Izu, Rufus et Nordash s'étaient mise à l'œuvre pour faire tourner la Shin-Ra sans leurs gardes du corps. Les trois étaient assez souvent ensemble, et les rares cas où ils ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient au moins en duo. Et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, on pouvait les voir fouiller toute la Shin-Ra pour rechercher un autre. Rufus s'était mis à donner quelques cours d'armes à feu à Izu, et Nordash comme le Roux furent surpris de ses performances aux tirs qu'elle avait arrêté de cacher. Mais les principaux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble était les moments où les uns comme les autres, parlaient un peu de la Terre.

« Izu... » Demanda Nordash plongé dans un livre tandis que le président triait ses papiers du jours en compagnie de la blondinette.

Ressortant la tête du quatre-vingt dix-huitième rapport sur la consommation d'électricité à Midgar et un autre dossier traitant du rapport du Turk aux cheveux rouges qui se faisait des cheveux blancs pour la Turk enfuie, sur le quartier du Wall Market, bref, c'est en ressortant le nez de tous ces dossiers que la blonde rejoignit le IV.

« Oui ?

- Tu vivais où sur Terre ? Enfin...le climat...

- Un climat assez tempéré, près de la mer, il neigeait parfois, mais toujours très peu.

- Différent du notre ?

- Pas vraiment...juste qu'ici l'hiver est froid J'suis vraiment pas habituée à tant de neige, comme la fois où l'on a été à Kalm.

-Je comprends... »

De son côté, Rufus avait arrêté de trier ses dossiers, écoutant avec attention. Lui aussi aimait que la blonde parle de chez elle. Cependant, il se rendait compte de son regard triste... Nordash aussi, et il arrêta de questionner sur le sujet. La blonde se plaça en face de la vitre, sans rien dire, regardant un instant l'horizon. Assis à côté, bouquin en main, Nordash lui tira un peu le T-shirt pour qu'elle le regarde un instant.

« ...Ne te fais pas de mal. »

Rufus acquiesça, reposant ses dossiers sur son bureau pour ensuite s'approcher de la demoiselle dont le regard ne cessait de fixer le paysage.

« On te ramènera dans ton monde...promis...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! » Coupa Izu sans bouger.

« ... »

Devant le silence, elle afficha un grand sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous deux ! »

Elle se mit à les embêter, comme d'habitude, à essayer de les chatouiller ou de les faire rire. Ces derniers se prêtèrent au jeu, sachant tout de même ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Kaiyah...ne va pas revenir tout de suite, n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- Je l'attendrais. »

**Encore quelques jours plus tard...**

Un matin comme les autres, bâtiment Shin-Ra :

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Sa tasse de café en main pour se réveiller, Rufus arpenta son bureau. Ce n'est qu'après avoir finit le café, et regardé dans les moindres recoins le bureau qu'il remarqua qu'un détail clochait, sans trouver lequel. Comme à l'habitude, Nordash était assis près de la vitre, un livre parlant de l'histoire de Midgar dans les mains. Près de lui, se trouvait Dark Nation qui demandait des caresses. Les éternels dossiers pas finis d'être lu ou remplis traînaient négligemment sur le bureau. Le président fit les cents pas, vérifiant que tout était là, y compris sa carte de crédit dans son manteau. Non, il ne trouvait vraiment pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et tatoué le regardait, d'un air étonné, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rufus passa dix minutes ainsi, à déambuler sans trouver ce qui n'allait pas. La pendule sonna bientôt midi. Finalement, Rufus confia son problème au IV.

« Dis moi...tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal ce matin ?

- Tu parles de la tête blonde qui saute dans tous les sens et en train de faire l'idiote, appelant toutes les dix minutes sur le portable de Sephiroth pour le joindre, sans succès, et qui n'est pas encore levée alors qu'il est midi ? »

Le président se frappa le front, bouleversé par sa propre stupidité. Nordash sourit devant la scène.

« Elle doit être fatiguée, tout simplement.

- Oui...c'est rare tout de même. »

Le Roux s'assit à son fauteuil, et regarda les nouveaux rapports du jour, les feuilletant brièvement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, et l'absence d'Izu l'intriguait. Il laissa pourtant le temps passer. Bientôt sonna trois heures.

Nordash et Rufus avaient déjà été mangé en compagnie des Turks restant. Ils se seraient attendus à la voir débouler dans le self, affamée, mais Izu ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. De même, elle n'était pas non plus allée dans le bureau pour les attendre. Nordash n'alla même pas chercher son livre. Il y avait un problème.

« C'est pas normal. Elle n'a jamais agit d'une telle manière avant ! Ce n'est pas une question de sommeil, elle se serait obligatoirement levée pour manger ! » Conclu le Roux alors que lui et le IV descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Tous deux affolés, ils coururent jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'Izu. Une fois devant, ils ne surent pas vraiment quoi faire. La main de Nordash frappa timidement la porte d'entrée.

« Izuna...tu es là ? »

Une voix faible répondit, un peu étouffée par la distance.

« ...Oui..

- Il y a un problème ? Tu es malade ? » Demanda Rufus le visage plaqué contre la porte pour entendre.

« ...Non...

- Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas alors ?

- ...Ce...c'est rien ! »

Sceptiques, Nordash et Rufus se regardèrent un peu inquiet.

« Izu ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » Tenta enfin le Roux.

« NON ! »

C'était une voix paniquée qui avait répondu. Quelques bruits se firent entendre. Rufus avait la main sur la poignet de la porte. Il avait peur pour la jeune fille blonde qui restait cloîtrée dans l'endroit.

« Ecoute, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir ?

- ...J'ai...j'ai dis que ça allait...

- Mais, Izu ! A trois je rentre si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe !

- NON ! JE T'INTERDIS D'ENTRER ! » S'époumona la blonde.

Par réflexe, Rufus ouvrit la porte, mais fut arrêter dans son élan par Nordash qui l'avait attrapé par son manteau.

« Attends... »

Le tatoué prit une inspiration, et lentement, il demanda à la blonde toujours cloîtrée dans son appartement.

« ...Moi...je peux entrer ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Rufus essaya de faire lâcha Nordash pour rentrer, mais ce dernier le retint. Finalement, la petite voix répondit.

« ...Oui... »

Rufus se stoppa net. Il se retourna et s'assis au niveau de la porte, frustré. Avant d'entrer, Nordash lui glissa quelques mots.

« ...Je ne pense pas qu'elle aie quelque chose contre toi...au contraire...

- Fais simplement en sorte qu'elle aille bien. »

La IV acquiesça puis entra dans l'appartement sans rien rajouter. Par terre traînait des livres, et des tonnes de feuilles à dessins, gribouillées dans tous les sens, couverts de croquis plus ou moins précis. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chambre de fille soigneuse. Nordash continua son ascension dans l'endroit sans lumière, et mis le pied dans la partie chambre de l'appartement.

« Izu...ça va ?

- ...Non... »

Il la trouva cachée dans ses draps, dans la même position des chats lorsqu'ils dorment. Les uns après les autres, il retira draps et couverture. Il tomba finalement sur le visage de la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

« ...Je t'en pris...ne dis rien à personne. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Sans comprendre, il alluma la lumière. lorsqu'il se retourna vers la demoiselle, il comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Il comprit aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu que Rufus n'entre.

« ...Ne dis rien...aide moi s'il te plait... »

Nordash fit juste un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il ne dirait rien. Il lui sécha les larmes qui coulaient, et finalement demanda :

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- ...S'il te plait...peux-tu... »

**Devant l'appartement d'Izuna...**

Assis devant la porte, Rufus s'énervait silencieusement. Il ne savait en rien ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, et cela l'exaspérait. Les bruits de pas de Nordash revinrent, et pareil à une sauterelle, Rufus se leva aussitôt pour enfin savoir se qu'il se passait.

« Alors ?

- Je dois juste aller faire quelque chose en ville, je reviens. »

Il commença à partir, puis il revint sur ses pas.

« ...Et n'entre pas, elle te recevrait très mal. Ah ! Et elle va bien. »

Rassurée, Rufus se laissa glisser contre le mur. Le tatoué s'en alla alors pour prendre l'ascenseur.

**Plus tard...**

Cela faisait pas loin de vingt minutes que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était parti. Il revint devant la porte. Rufus attendait toujours, faisant les quatre cents pas.

« Tu peux retourner dans ton bureau, ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques minutes. Je te rejoindrais avec elle. »

Rufus abdiqua, et s'en alla. Il allait retourner dans son bureau lorsqu'il fit un tour aux cuisines, c'était la seule chose d'utile qu'il pouvait faire. Il prit deux sandwichs, connaissant l'appétit vorace de la blondinette, puis alla attendre dans son bureau. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, une furie blonde entra comme à son habitude, suivit de Nordash.

« NYYAAA !!! Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Elle sauta alors littéralement dans les bras de Rufus pour lui dire un simple bonjour. Le président faillit même tomber à la renverse.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Izu ne rajouta rien, et alla faire une caresse rapide au gros félin noir qui était allongé sur le tapis. Comme si cela était évident, Rufus ne demanda rien, et lui tendis juste le sandwich qu'il avait été cherché auparavant. Nordash les rejoignit, attrapant son livre avec un sourire doux, et alla s'asseoir près du mur vitré de la pièce, continuant son passage sur « Les dernières années de la tyrannie de la Shin-Ra » écrit par Monsieur Strife l'année qui précédait. Il était tombé sur un chapitre particulièrement étrange sur les nombres, les tatoués, mais cela ne lui en apprenait pas plus sur le sujet.

De son côté, Izu engloutit sa nourriture devant le regard affamé de la panthère noire tandis que Rufus se remit à plancher sur ses dossiers qu'il put enfin regarder minutieusement sans se faire du souci...malgré qu'au fond de lui, des questions se bousculaient.

**Notes des auteurs :**

**Kity :** Donc une p'tite partie centrée un peu sur Izu. C'est bizarre, j'vous vois déjà avec les yeux étonnés pour ce qu'il se passe au moment ou Izu veut pas sortir de sa chambre...c'est peut être qu'une impression ...ahhhh non, me frappez pas j'y peux rien pardon..(enfin, si, j'y peux quelque chose, mais quand même) allez, la suite bientôt

**Kaiyah :** Rien à dire… J'apparaît presque pas… Bref un chapitre à la Kity… Sauf la partie avec le coup de téléphone où j'ai mis ma touche personnelle XD

C'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté…

Allez, la suite…soon


End file.
